Love On A Full Moon
by RealHuntress18
Summary: Imagine how the story of our favorite werewolf would change if Stiles had a twin sister? And what if she falls for the mysterious lone wolf Derek? Derek/OC & Scott/Allison Warning: This is going to be a slow burn!
1. Chapter 1: Bit On A Full Moon part I

_**Love On A Full Moon: Derek/OC**_

* * *

_**HELLO my fellow Teen Wolf fans! I love this show, and more importantly, I love Derek Hale. Now if you're reading this story and expect to see my OC and Derek fall in love in like less than ten chapters, you're dead wrong. Now, I don't want to give too much away, so I'm going to start the first chapter.**_

_**[Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. If only I could though...]**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Bit On A Full Moon

"I'm tired Stiles! Go away!" I yelled to my idiotic twin brother. Honestly, I don't even know how we were even related sometimes.

"Ellie get up, it's important!" He exclaimed, shaking me again.

I sighed and pushed him off, sitting up and throwing my jacket on. "It better be." I muttered, following him out of the room. "What?" I growled, glaring at him.

"I saw dad leave like twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, and they're bringing every officer from the Beacon Department, even the state police." This is big. Nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills, so I have to know what happened.

My eyes widened in excitement, "Holy shit, what happened?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" Stiles said grabbing flashlights.

"That's awesome." I exclaimed, but then I thought about the dead person. "Oh, right...yeah she's dead."

"Let's go!" Stiles said, but I grabbed his arm, halting him.

I looked at him doubtfully, "But Dad..." I trailed off, remembering that I was grounded for failing Trig. Like people need to learn math anyway. Like seriously, I'm going to become a surgeon, why the hell do I need Trigonometry?

"I doubt he'll catch us, but if he does, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, twin. Let's go!" I said, running out the door into the frigid cold. Damn, I knew I should've changed out of my pajamas. I hopped inside our Jeep that dad makes us share but after we drove off, I realized Stiles was going the wrong way.

"Stiles, the woods is the opposite way." I reminded my scatter-brained twin.

"I know. We're gonna pick up Scott first."

"Cool, yeah good idea." I said, glad I wasn't going to be stuck with Stiles most of the night. When we arrived in front of Scott's house, Stiles kept trying his cell, but the wasn't answering.

"I'll try calling him." I offered, taking my phone out.

"Why would he answer your calls if he's not answering mine?" Stiles said, with a dumb look on his face.

"Because if you called me at this time of night, I wouldn't answer you either." I admitted, pointedly ignoring his appalled look.

Stiles left the car and walked toward the rose vine ladder thingy. I rolled my eyes and followed afterward, in case Scott gets freaked out or something. Instead of begging him to come down, I stood under the ladder near the porch and waited to see if he would fall first. Stiles wasn't the most coordinated guy.

"Hey, Stiles!" I whispered, "If you die, can I have your X-box?"

He looked down at me, "No."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." I muttered.

I heard Scott's door opening, so I ducked into the bushes, thinking it was Ms. McCall. I peered out and saw Scott with a bat, so I hopped out.

"Ellie, what are you doing here?" I looked up at Stiles, and silently counted to five. Right on time, Stiles jammed his foot and fell backwards, hanging off the roof. Scott and Stiles both screamed at the same time, making me giggle a little. And this is why I love these two.

"And there it is." I finally replied, with a smirk.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled, clutching his bat.

"The scary thing is, he hears the same phrase everyday, but he still does dumb shit."

"Thanks for the commentary, Sis." Stiles said, sarcastically.

"Aw, you're welcome!" I smiled innocently at him.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles said before jumping down to the grass.

"A dead body?" Scott questioned. This guy is dense. Stiles and I gave our famous twin annoyed look.

I rolled my eyes, "No, a body of water. Yes dumbass, a dead body."

Stiles jumped over the fence as Scott asked, "You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet, just said it was a girl probably in her twenties." Stiles answered.

"Well, hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott inquired.

I got an excited expression on my face, "That's the beauty of it, slow one. They only found half!"

"Awesome, we are going right?"

"We are so going." Stiles and I said in unison. We all piled into the jeep, and Scott forced me to sit in the backseat, claiming that majority rules. He's lucky that he's my best friend.

Before we knew it, we were in Beacon Hills Preserve, the deepest part of the woods. We all piled in out of our car excited about our newest adventure.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're the one that's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said, grabbing the flashlights and handing me one.

"Yeah, come on Scott. Live a little." I said, nudging his arm. "I've been grounded for a week now. I needed this."

As we were walking, Scott talked about getting a good night's sleep for lacrosse tryouts. This was a big thing to him and he seemed really excited for this season, but I he and Stiles had never been good enough to play first string. Which really means no playing time for either of them. I never even waste my time going to a game. I know it seems bad, but I hate the look on their faces when they go home without having the thrill of playing on the field.

"Er, um... bro, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked, catching up with him.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that."

Scott chuckled humorlessly, "And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

"It's funny, because ever since we were little I always knew that you would lead Scott and I to our deaths." I said, matter-of-factly.

We began to climb up a high hill and Scott started wheezing a little, "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?"

Stiles ignored him and I smacked him on the head, "Idiot." Then I turned to Scott. "You cool, dude?"

"Yeah," He wheezed slightly and took a puff from his inhaler.

"Yeah, ask if he's ok after you smack me." Stiles snorted.

"Well you lost all your brain cells anyways, you'll be alright." I retorted, receiving a glare from him.

"Alright guys, knock it off." Scott intervened, a little peeved by our banter. Stiles ducked on the ground quickly, seeing that the search party was extremely close. Instantly, Stiles got up and started running across, almost making it obvious. I would've told my dumbass twin that dad had the dogs out, but I wasn't getting grounded another week for him. No way, sorry twin.

I stayed behind with Scott and I kept calling Stiles, but the dogs caught him.

"Stay there!" I heard someone yell.

"Hang on, hang on this delinquent belongs to me." a familiar voice called. Shit it's dad! Scott and I hid behind the tree and Scott put his hand on my mouth.

"Now, where's your partners in crime?" He asked, looking behind him.

"Who?" Stiles asked, dumbly. "Ellie's grounded remember? And Scott said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for lacrosse tryouts tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods, alone." Aw, my twin covered for me.

Dad gave Stiles a pointed look, "Scott, Ellie, you out there?"

We stayed quiet, "Scott?"

"Ellie?"

Scott uncovered my mouth and I gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm going to walk you to your car whilst giving you a talk about invasion of privacy. Then you are going home." I heard my dad say.

Oh no...Stiles. I heard them walk away, so I finally let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Dammit!" I cursed, "We have to get home, Scott."

"I know, come on." He took my hand and pulled me through the woods.

While we were walking through, I heard noises, so I clung to Scott. "Scott, what was that?" He pulled me behind him and took out his inhaler taking a puff.

"I don't know. Stay behind me." We saw something in the distance, so we stood there and watched silently. Suddenly deer from every direction in front of us were stampeding toward us. Scott pulled us over to the side and covered me. When they were gone, Scott got up and pulled me off the ground.

"You ok?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." He smiled back. I looked around warily, "We should get home now."

"Wait, where's my inhaler?"

I shrugged, "I think you might've dropped it." I took out my phone and turned on the flashlight app, handing it to Scott. As I was standing there, I felt it getting cold again. I stepped back giving Scott some more room, but I walked into something behind me. When I turned around, my eyes met something.

The _top _half of the body.

So, I did the very predictable girly gasp. But what wasn't predictable was me falling down a hill. And yeah, that hurt like a bitch. "Ellie! Where are you?"

I looked around, "I'm down here."

"I'm coming, just hold on." I gulped, and waited for Scott to come down. I got off the ground, glad that nothing was broken. There no way I could explain it to my dad if I had a sprained ankle or broken arm.

I heard Scott's voice, "Ellie?"

"I'm here." I heard his footsteps first, and then I saw him appear from behind a tree. I ran to his side, because despite my tough exterior, when I was scared, I acted like a little wuss.

"You're alright? That was a nasty fall." I nodded, "What happened?"

"I found the other half of the body." His eyes widened, "It was the top half. It scared me shitless." I said all in one breath. "Stiles would be proud."

I saw Scott zero in something behind me, so I turned around. It was a really angry looking wolf like thing at least 50 feet from us. I had a smart mouth sometimes when I was scared, "Shoo, you overgrown gorilla!"

It growled at me, the terrifying yellow eyes were fierce, so naturally Scott and I ran for our lives. I heard Scott fall behind me, so I stopped, and turned around, seeing the beast on top of him.

Scott saw me, "Keep running."

I didn't want to, but the desperate way he yelled at me made me listen to him and run a couple of more yards. I heard a shrill scream, and I felt my heart clench.

I stopped and stood beside the road, hoping that Scott would follow behind me. I heard him coming, so I sighed in relief and grabbed him. "Scott, what happened? What was that thing?" I questioned, looking him over. He pulled up his shirt, "Whoa, slow down, Fabio."

I saw the large bite on his side that was oozing of blood, "Oh my god, Scott. We need to take you to see your mom."

He scoffed, "Are you kidding me, she'll ground me until I die."

"And if you don't, you _will_die you idiot!" I retorted. I love Scott like a brother, but sometimes, he doesn't act really smart.

"I'll be fine. I've seen my mom treat things like this a billion times." He explained.

I sighed, "Fine. Let's just get home."

Scott and I didn't say much, we just continued down the road, while it was raining.

* * *

_The next day..._

Stiles was asking me a thousand questions about why I took so long to get home last night. I explained as much as I could without freaking myself out. Last night, I had nightmares about those terrible yellow eyes. My eyes were bloodshot, so I tried using water to wake myself up.

After I was satisfied with the result, I did all of my morning stuff. I decided to curl my usually straight hair. For makeup, I just added eyeliner and my favorite cherry chapstick. For my outfit, I decided on a nice black cami and a black lace top with some skinny jeans and my almost knee high black converse and my signature leather jacket. I looked like a boss.

I waltzed downstairs slowly, ignoring Stiles' comments about how slow I was. When he saw how I was dressed, he shook his head, "Go back upstairs and change."

I took that as a compliment, "Thanks, bro." I left the house, contrary to his protests. I tried to keep my day as normal as I could, despite what had happened last night. I hopped into our car, not bothering to want to drive today.

Stiles hopped in his car soon, "About last night-"

I cut him off, "I told you everything. I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said, quietly. We sped off, and no one spoke. When we got to the school, I saw Scott. I immediately ran to him, worried that he didn't fix his bite right.

"Is it okay?" I looked at him worriedly.

"Can I see?"

"You are a typical ape." I deadpanned.

"No, I'm fine. Here, take a look." He pulled up shirt to reveal a huge white bandage covering a large region of his right side.

Stiles tried touching his bite, so I smacked his hand, "Ow!"

"Don't touch it!" I hissed.

"So what bit you?" Stiles said, obviously still disagreeing about my account on the fact that a wolf bit Scott.

"A wolf." Scott said, and I stood next to him, giving Stiles the I-told-you-so look.

"No it didn't." Stiles still disagreed, "I mean there aren't wolves in California. There haven't been for like years."

"That's what it looked like. But I just couldn't believe that I found the body yesterday." I said, and Stiles grabbed my arm.

"You decided to leave that part out last night?"

"Sorry, it just wasn't important at the time." I shrugged him off.

"Not important?" He repeated.

"Not when you're scared and worried out of your mind after an animal bites your best friend." I countered, giving him a look.

He raises his finger to say something but comes up with nothing, "Point taken."

"Hmm."

"Wow, I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that's ever happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin," Scott and I smirked at Stiles as he became distracted as she walked by. "Hey Lydia, you look like… you're going to ignore me."

"You nailed that one, buddy. Maybe next time, she'll actually look at you." I chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"You two are the cause of this, you know," Stiles told us. "Dragging me down to your nerd depth. I'm a nerd by association. I'm scarlet-nerded by you."

"Please, you're just a nerd. Period. I'm Lydia's chem partner and we're friendly with each other." I replied as I walked through the doors. "I'd say it's you nerding up the place, twin."

"Whatever, Ellie." Stiles called back.

"Great comeback, bro." I retorted, sarcastically. I walked to my History class, ready for an impending day of boredom.

* * *

All day I had been hearing about a new girl, Allison. I heard that she was nice, and from guys in the hallway, hot, but I hadn't met her yet. I sat at Stiles and Scott's lacrosse practice waiting for it to be over so I could go home.

"Hey Ellie?" I heard Lydia's voice from behind me. I turned around to see Lydia and a girl with brown hair and light brown eyes behind her.

"Hey Lydia."

"Can we join you?"

"Yeah sure. Take a seat."

"I'm Allison." She introduced herself, holding out her hand.

I took it and smiled, "Oh, so you're Allison."

She laughed, "I didn't know that people were talking about me already."

"Yeah, there is literally nothing else to do." I told her, shaking my head. "Nice to meet you though, I'm Elise. But I hate it, so call me Ellie."

I saw Allison look toward Scott, "Hey I saw you with that guy over there, who is he?"

"Oh, that's my best friend Scott." I told her, smirking. She had that glassy look in her eye. "I could formally introduce you two." I saw Scott look in our direction, tilting his head to the side almost like he knew what I was talking about.

She blushed, "Nah, I don't know."

"Nonsense. We can do it after practice." The whistle went off, so I started to pay attention to the field, where Scott was put into position as goalie. Scott had started clutching his helmet, so I stood up. I saw a ball coming right for him, and I immediately winced at the impact.

"Weird kid, that boy is." I muttered to myself. Everyone started laughing, even the couch, so I got angry. "Hey Coach?" He turned around, "You wanna do a little more coaching and a lot less goofing around?" I shouted.

"Watch your mouth, Stilinski!" I glared at him and sat down.

I bit my lip as the next player went up. He shot the ball toward Scott and He caught it. "Whoo! Get em' Scott!" I cheered.

I sat down and saw Lydia and Allison's amused looks, "What?"

"Nothing." They both chorused.

I watched Scott catch ball after ball, and then finally Jackson. The look on his face was priceless! I took Allison's number down and waved to the both of them before leaving to catch Scott and Stiles. After practice, we went back into the woods to look for Scott's inhaler.

"Scott, you were so awesome!" I said, jumping across the sticks on the stream.

"Thanks, Ellie," Scott smiled at me. "I don't even know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. But that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. I smell things." Scott explained as we walked. That's seriously weird.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles questioned.

Scott sniffed and said, "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"What? I don't have any mint mojito gum," But Stiles stopped as he pulled out a piece of gum.

Weird…

"Or like the cookie Ellie has at the bottom of her bag."

I grabbed my bag and, sure enough, at the bottom was a cookie. "Wizard!" I accused.

"Very funny." Scott said sarcastically.

"Well, you can't blame me. That's freakish."

Stiles turned to Scott, "So all this started with a bite?"

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something." Scott spazzed.

"I think I've heard of this before," Stiles said seriously. "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy."

I suddenly realized he was joking. Lycans are wolves, duh. But Scott's slow so, "What is that? Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah, it's the worst." I commented, playing along. "And it only comes once a month."

Scott turned to me, "Once a month?"

"On the night of the full moon." Stiles added. He then howled like a wolf and I joined in. Scott pushed Stiles and ruffled my hair.

"Watch the hair!" I playfully warned. "You and your wolfy paws."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"We know," Stiles and I said. "You're a werewolf." Stiles said at the same time as I said, "Sorry."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"I'm obviously kidding, Scott," said Stiles. "But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I could find it's because Friday's the full moon."

Suddenly, Scott stopped and looked at the ground, "I could've sworn this was it. I dropped my inhaler here."

"Yeah, it should be here." I agreed, continuing to move around leaves.

Scott and Stiles stopped talking for a minute. "Ellie."

I got up and spun around, my eyes connected with Derek Hale. And damn was he hot. He had green eyes, black hair, and a strong jaw with slight stubble on it, and big shoulders. I had only heard about him, but I never actually seen him up close.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." Please don't call the cops!

"Uh, sorry, we didn't know." I said, trying to save our asses.

Scott continued, "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but forget it."

Suddenly, Derek pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to Scott. He caught it - it was his inhaler.

I stared a Derek for a while, whilst he did the same tome. Moments later, he was swiftly walking away. I watched him leave; I had a weird feeling about him.

"Alright, I have to get to work." Scott said.

"That was Derek Hale," Stiles exclaimed. "You remember him, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott said.

I thought for a moment, "I remember."

"His family; they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles explained to Scott.

"Wonder what he's doing back." Scott pondered.

"I don't know, but that guy gives me the heebie jeebies." I shuddered for effect.

"Heebie Jeebies? What era are you from?" Scott teased, as Stiles laughed at me.

"Shut up! I'm bringing it back!" I shot back, laughing.

"That will _never _come back, Ellie." Stiles chuckled again.

"Says the guy with the _terrible_british accent impersonation." I retorted.

He fake gasped, "You said it was pretty good."

I bowed, "And the award for best actress goes to...Ellie Stilinski! Thank you, thank you!"

"That's it!" Stiles chased me all the way back to the car, whilst Scott followed, laughing at us. A typical day with my two favorite guys.

* * *

**This is the first part to chapter 1! I would like to know how you feel about it. I want at least 4 reviews so I could continue to the rest of the chapter. And the celebrity portrayal picture is in the cover. If you like my cover and want me to make you one, PM me! I really want to know what you think! **

**~RealHuntress18~**


	2. Chapter 2: Bit On A Full Moon part II

_**Love On A Full Moon**_

* * *

**Wow! I seriously did not expect this many reviews! I would like to personally thank you all, now I'm going to try to post every two days! The summer vacation is starting and that means I will have to come up with something good. I have big plans for Ellie and Derek during Scott's transformation into a werewolf.**

**[Disclaimer: I only own Ellie and her awesomeness.]**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bit On a Full Moon pt 2**

* * *

"Really? I'm not grounded anymore?" My dad nodded. "Whoohoo! YES! I'M FREE!" I shouted, doing my famous happy dance.

"Ellie," I stopped and gave him my innocent face, "You need to pick up that grade. Why don't you ask your brother to help you?"

I made a face, "Do I have to?"

Dad gave me his stern face, "You do if you don't want to be grounded anymore."

I frowned and sighed, "Fine." Almost immediately, dad's radio started up again. _"Come in, Sheriff."_my dad pulled the knob, "Sheriff 3940BH, over." Dad gave me a sympathetic look, I wave him off and pretend to go upstairs.

_"The Coroner found hair of a wolf on the body. We need assistance. Do you copy?",_the radio replied.

"Copy that, I'll be right over." I heard my dad get up, so I rushed up the stairs. "Ellie?"

"Yeah, dad?" I shouted, coming to stand at the top of the stairs.

"I'm leaving out for a couple of hours. Keep your brother out of trouble."

"Sure, dad." I smiled innocently, hoping that he would buy it. He smiled back, and left out the front door. I immediately ran into Stiles's room to tell him about the call. As usual, my twin was playing video games. "Stiles?"

"What Ellie?" He said, not looking up from the screen.

"Dad just got a call on the radio. He just left." He shut off the game.

"Shit, what was it about?"

"The Coroner found wolf hair on the body." I told him excitedly. "I told you. I told you!"

"Holy shit we have to tell Scott."

"Actually," I interjected, "You have to tell Scott."

"Fine. I'll go by myself."

"That's the spirit!" I chirped.

* * *

Scott, Stiles and I were on the way to the field as the final bell rang. Scott told us about his sleepwalking last night.

"And you've never sleepwalked before?" I asked him.

"No, never."

"That's crazy, man." Stiles commented

We finally made it out to the field, and I sat on the bleachers waiting on the impending game. It felt good to actually have a reason to come to the games. "Go make me proud, bros." I said, grabbing them in for a group hug.

"Let go, you're embarrassing us!" they both complained, making me laugh. I let go and watched my little men grow up. I joined Lydia and Allison on the bleachers where they waited for me.

I watched as Scott swerved and dodged and jumped over the players, making the goal. He kicked major ass, and by the looks of it, he made first line. As happy for him as I was, that stuff he did seems impossible compared to the way Scott was. Stiles and I connected gazes, both of us with the same shocked looks on our faces.

* * *

When Stiles and I got home, we went straight into researching. Searching the internet, checked out books from the library and etcetera. We even called for Scott to come over, in case we found anything important.

"What did you find?" I said, peering over his shoulder. He put me on book duty and I was bored out of my mind. All I found were pictures of ancient moon curses on wolves.

"Not sure yet." He replied, "Didn't you say the wolf had yellow eyes?"

"Yeah, dangerous yellow eyes." I answered, recalling that night. "Why? What did you find?"

"The Lycan in history had yellow eyes." He printed out a sheet of paper and grabbed it, handing it to me. "Did it look like that?"

"Yeah." I said, "We have to show Scott. He was closer to it than me." Stiles kept looking, but we heard three knocks at Stiles' door, making us jump. Stiles shut his computer and stood up, opening the door and letting Scott in.

Stiles' mouth was running a mile a minute, filling Scott in on what we had been doing. "How much adderall did you have?"

"A lot." I answered. That kid needs to be seen about an addiction.

"But it doesn't matter." Stiles' added giving me a pointed look. I raised my arms in defense, picking up the printed image that he gave me.

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

"No Scott, just listen." I told him, gesturing for Stiles to go on.

"Remember the joke from the other day," Stiles' face turned serious, "not a joke anymore."

Scott looked confused, "The wolf, Scott. The bite in the woods." I added.

"I started doing all this reading," Stiles jumped up and shouted, "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Calm down, bro." I told him, seeing his freakout getting the best of him.

"Should I?" Scott looked at me.

"Hell yeah!" I jumped up, but Stiles gave me a look and I sat down, "Sorry."

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone, they howl to signal the rest of the pack."

"Of wolves?" Scott asked.

"No." I spoke up, "Werewolves."

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott shouted, annoyed at us. "I have to pick up Allison in an hour.

"This is no joke, Scott. I wouldn't lie about this." I told him sternly. "Believe me, I wish I was lying."

"She's right." Stile added, "Your moves, your speed, your reflexes; That doesn't happen overnight."

"Scott you don't even use your inhaler anymore! Be smart about this!" I argued.

"I can't deal with this. We'll talk tomorrow."

"What, No! We can't talk tomorrow! The full moon is tonight!"

"What do you want me to do? I just made front line, and I have a date with Allison, who I can't even believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somewhat perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?"

I felt my anxiety boil over, "So that's what you think this is. I'm outta here." I got up and left, going to my room and slamming the door, deciding to go to the party anyway. Maybe it would help my nerves. I heard a loud noise and I almost got up to investigate, but I thought against it and looked around my room for an outfit. I heard Scott leave and immediately, Stiles came into my room.

"Ellie, are you okay?"

I shook my head, "This curse is going to change him."

He walked in and sat next to me on the bed. "I know, but you need to make sure you watch him and Allison at the party."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Ok, let me know when you're ready. I'll take you there."

"Ok, bro." Stiles smiled at me and left the room.

Thirty minutes later, I decided on a black cardigan, a white button up shirt, and dark blue skirt paired with my black Toms. As usual, Stiles did not approve. "Change right now." He said, pointing upstairs.

I smiled, "How nice of you to say that." I continued to the car, and put the keys in the ignition. Stiles finally understood that I was not going back inside to change, so he finally drove me to the party.

* * *

When I got there, I was actually happier. Granted, I had to watch out for Scott and Allison for a while, but it still was fun. I finally got to the back yard and saw Scott and Allison. Conveniently, Danny was around, so I decided to dance with him. He was the only guy on the lacrosse team who didn't act like a douchebag.

While we were dancing, I saw Derek Hale at the corner of my eye staring at Scott. I moved Danny and I a little closer to Scott and Derek noticed, causing him to openly stare at me. I stared back at him out of curiosity. I felt Scott's gaze turn to me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Derek.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked me, looking at me like I was weird.

"I'm fine." I looked at Scott and it seemed like his grip was tightening around Allison, "Danny, thanks for the dance, I'm gonna go get a drink."

I walked away from him and went straight for Scott and Allison. "Can I cut in?" I said, looking at Scott.

"Yeah, sure." Scott practically ran out the party.

Allison looked confused, "Did I do something wrong?" Poor girl, she thinks she's the one with the problem.

"No, um, Scott gets these migraines. They get really bad so he had to get home and take his meds. Poor kid." I laughed nervously. "You wanna go home?"

"Yeah, I really don't know anyone else here."

"Cool, we'll go to the front, and I'll call my brother." Allison and I bobbed and weaved through the party until we

"Allison, Ellie." I spun around and Derek Hale in all of his hot and creepy bad boy glory. But the hotness outdoes the creepiness, I'll give him that.

"I'm a friend of Scott's." He said this to Allison. He give me a 'just go with it' look. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"My name's Derek." He told Allison.

"Hey," Allison said, but looked at me for confirmation.

I was sure I had to say something before Allison freaked. "Yeah, Scott's told me about you."

Derek nodded, "I'm sure he has. Scott asked me to drive you both home. What do you say?"

Allison looked at me and but my gaze was stuck on Derek. Only it was scrutinizing, I wasn't ogling right in front of him, "Yeah, sure." I was curious to see what badass hot guys like him drive anyway.

Derek led us to a brand new, shiny black Chevrolet Camaro. Now that, is a car for a badass sexy guy like Derek. I tried to keep my freakout to a minimum, "This is your car?"

He kept that fake tight smile on his face, "Yes it is."

I smirked, "I call shotgun."

* * *

After dropping a confused Allison off, I was finally alone with Derek in his sexy car. Because we were alone I thought it would be a good time to bring up, "I saw you staring at Scott and I at the party, what was that about?"

"Don't ask questions that you don't want the answer to." He told me vaguely, I was not at all amused.

"You don't know me, Derek. If I'm right, you know exactly what I want to hear." I said, looking right at him.

"If you know something, aren't you scared?" Derek questioned me. That was a really good question. If I was right about Derek being a werewolf, why wasn't I scared?

"Because I know you won't hurt me." I told him boldly. I didn't actually think about it, it just came out, like word vomit. We had finally come to a stop and were conveniently right in front of my house. "I never told you where I lived."

"Everyone knows where the Sheriff lives." He answered, indifferently. _Not really, you stalker_, I thought, but I never said it out loud.

"Thanks." I said, getting out of the car.

"Um-hm."

I walked up the stairs to my front door and unlocked it with my keys. After I opened the door, I turned around, catching a glimpse of Derek finally driving off. I had gone upstairs and changed in my pajamas, hoping that Stiles would get back soon.

Right as I was about to watch my favorite film, Fast Five, someone was frantically knocking on my locked bedroom door.

I sighed and got up, unlocking and opening the door, "You have got a lot of explaining to- AH!" I was thrown into the chest of my twin.

"Oh, thank god you're alive!" He kissed me on the forehead. "I thought Derek had-"

"Stiles, I have a black belt. Derek is no match for my super ninja karate skills." I smiled proudly, causing Stiles to frown at me.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Here we go. "You don't just get into a stranger's car."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Just don't do that to me again." I rolled my eyes again at his big brother attitude and I nodded.

"I have to get Scott." Stiles said, leaving my room. I followed behind him until we reached the car and he finally saw me. "No way, you're not coming with me."

"We could have this argument and let me win," I told him, "Or you could shut up and get in the car, saving us fifteen minutes."

He sighed, "Get in, you brat."

"You're so sweet, bro." I smiled innocently. We drove for hours, literally. Stiles and I switched places like twice and eventually, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I heard Scott and Stiles' voices.

"She probably hates me now."

"I doubt that." I said, finally awake. "I covered for you. But you might wanna come up with an amazing apology."

"Thanks, and I'm sorry." Scott told me with an apologetic look on his face.

"Its cools, yo." I told him, yawning.

"Or, you know, you could tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness fact that you're a freaking werewolf."

Scott and I both raised our eyebrows at him "Ok, bad idea."

"Hey, we'll get through this," Stiles consoled, "I'll chain you up on the full moon myself-,"

"and we'll feed you live mice," I added. "We had a boa once, we can do it."

"Ellie's right." Stiles agreed, "We will help you best we can."

"We are aboard the werewolf train."

Scott laughed, and we all made it back home, without any of the parentals noticing and got ready for school. Once we got to the front of the school building, we spotted Scott.

"Man up, Scottie boy. You have a day of groveling to do." I said patting his head.

"I thought you said that you covered for me." Scott whined.

I rolled my eyes, "I provided the excuse buddy. You're the one that flew out of here like a bat outta hell." I saw his face fall, "Talk to her. If she likes you the way I think she does, she'll listen."

"You think so?" He looked at me with hope.

"Who's the one with the boobs in this conversation?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Thanks, Ellie." Scott takes off.

Stiles catched up to me, "Was that Scott?"

"No," I wiped a fake tear, "That was a man."

"You are so dramatic."

"You're just mad because I'm awesome." I said, flicking his forehead.

"Hey!" I stuck my tongue out.

And the day went on.

* * *

**Right about now the large Teen Wolf title sequence comes on. Okay I really appreciate your reviews and I hope to fulfill the quota I feel that I owe you guys. I plan to put the entire episode in each chapter, so that the wait isn't really long. I hope that I have satisfied your Teen Wolf needs. And remember that there is more Scott/Stiles/Ellie, Stiles/Ellie, and Ellie/Derek moments coming up in the impending season. I hope you keep reading, and I hope to see more reviews coming my way (5 more at least) for the release of the next chapter in a couple of days.**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	3. Chapter 3:Second Chance At First Line p1

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**I love the enthusiasm for my story! Thanks to my thirty-one reviewers. I will continue this story! I appreciate the things you guys said. The twins idea has been done **

**before, but I think everyone puts their own flavor and ideas in it. I wanna do that, and I'm glad that you guys are giving my story a chance. It means a lot to me.**

**OK!Enough of the mushy-mushy! Are you ready for more Ellie?**

**[Disclaimer: Teen Wolf's awesomeness sadly was not created by me.]**

**WARNING: Beware Minor Vulgar Language!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Second Chance At First Line part one**

* * *

I still got bored waiting for Stiles and Scott's lacrosse practice to end, so today I decided that I would wait on the bleachers again. Scott filled Stiles and I in about the whole Daddy Argent is a hunter thing. TERRIBLE NEWS! On top of that, I'm still suspicious of Derek even though Scott told me that he saved him the other night. I am NOT giving up that easily.

It's time for a secret mission: CODENAME: DH001

As soon as my attention was back on the field, I saw Scott being tackled down by Jack-off, aka Jackson-hard. I saw Finstock teasing him again, and it really pissed me off.

"Hey Finstock! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" When I saw his face almost turn red, I smirked.

"One more word from you Stilinski and you're banned from my practices!" I huffed and sat down, ignoring my brother's facial expression. Finstock is a total douche.

Scott had went back to the front of the line, I knew it was wolf time. I could see that even through his helmet that he was giving Jack-off the stare-down. This was not good!

I watched as he pushed Jackson way too hard. Jackson fell on the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain. The team surrounded him, but my eyes were on Scott and was in pain as well, and I went to follow them. I looked closely- his eyes were glowing that dangerous yellow.

I was walking toward the locker room, but I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around and faced the asshole who dared to step in my way. Well would ya know, it's the prime suspect, Derek Hale.

"You shouldn't be around him." He said sternly.

"I have to help them," I responded, "My brother's with him."

"He'll hurt whoever's in his path. _I _need to help him." He reasoned with me.

"According to him," I said defiantly, "He doesn't want your help."

"I don't care. He's going to get it anyway. Don't let him play that game." The lone wolf is always the stubborn one. "Tell him that."

"I'm not your messenger, tell him yourself." I said, walking in the other direction toward the car. I had only been a couple of seconds away from him when I heard him sigh loudly. Ha! Take that!

When I was sure that Derek was gone, I ran the other direction toward the locker rooms. When I got there, Stiles was breathing heavily, and holding a fire extinguisher. I furrowed my eyebrows, but rushed to him.

"You alright, bro?" He nodded breathlessly. "What happened, Scott?"

"I don't remember." He told me, taking off his helmet.

I turned to Stiles, "Let me guess, he tried to kill you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said, standing up.

"Oh, so Derek was right. I thought he was just saying that to scare me."

"You spoke to Derek?" Scott and Stiles asked at the same time.

"Yep." I answered, "We had several exchanges."

"Ellie, I told you to stay away from him." Stiles scolded me.

"I didn't go to him, he followed me when he saw me following you. He told me to stay away from Scott." I crossed my arms, "Now I'm glad I did."

"Ellie, what else did he say?" Scott said, moving close to me.

"He said that you can't play Saturday."

"But I'm first line!" Scott argued.

"Don't shoot the messenger, Scrappy doo." He glared at me, so I smiled sheepishly, "Too soon?" Stiles joined in the glaring, "Sheesh, sorry."

"He's right, you can't play saturday."

"But I'm first line." Scott repeated.

"Not anymore." I told him sadly.

* * *

I was at home in my room, watching Wipeout. This is some pretty funny shit. I was completely enjoying myself until I heard Stiles yelling.

"Knock it off, dude. I'm watching tv, you could jack-off later!" I shouted to the other room. He continued, so I stalked to his room in my pajamas and barged in.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled in irritation. He was sitting at his computer yelling for Scott. I went to stand next to him, and finally saw what was going on. Derek was finally delivering his message. Next thing you know, Derek just disappears off the screen.

"What _the _fuck?" I managed to get out after a minute of staring at the screen. Stiles just got up and ended the call.

"Ellie, I need you to listen to me. Stay away from Derek Hale." He ordered me, only he didn't make me pinky swear, so I'm off the hook.

"You say that like I go around stalking the guy." I smirked inwardly. Stiles was not amused by my answer.

"Just listen to me, for once."

I sighed, "Fine."

* * *

The next day, I was suffering through French class with Madame Labeau. The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that Allison was on the other side of me. I was quietly ignoring her, drawing useless things in my notebook. I went to France last year to study the language and I'm pretty fluent now.

"Ms. Stilinski!" She scolded in her heavy french accent. She suddenly smirked, I swear that she was out to get me since I spilled coffee on her by mistake while she was flirting with the principal. "Ask Bobby for directions to the library in french. Now."

I smiled and turned to Bobby. Cute guy on the lacrosse team, but total dickwad if you ask me. He was smirking too. "Je pense que ce serait merveilleux si vous lécher le chocolat de mon-"

"Stop it! Arrêtez! Arrêtez!" She cut me off. That wasn't actually what she was asking for, but it was in French. I should get extra credit for having such a vast french vocabulary. Bobby was staring at me in wonder and awe. Allison and a few nerds in the front were laughing, knowing what I had said.

"I was only going to end with strawberries!" I smiled innocently. I literally saw her face turn red, but before she could kick me out, the bell rung. I got up and collected my books, stopping in front of Labeau's desk. "See you tomorrow." I left her room while she was seething.

I met up with Allison at the door, "That was hilarious! Where did you learn your French?"

"I studied at the source last summer. They still put me back in here, but whatever, I get a kick out of pissing her off. What about you?"

"Oh, my aunt Kate taught me. She used to vacation there a lot." Allison suddenly looked excited, "Oh, hey, do you want to come to hang out with me after the game on saturday? It's just going to be me, Scott, Jackson and Lydia. You could bring Stiles too." I frowned at the Stiles part.

"Sure. Why not?" I agreed, smiling. The day was finally over, and I was ready to go home and take a long nap.

I spotted Stiles in his car blinking a lot and facepalming himself. Damn him and that adderall. I approached the Jeep and got in, turning to smirk at my twin.

"You know, taking that much adderall will only make your ADD worse." I teased, while he started up the car.

"Don't say that out loud!" He hissed to me, almost speeding to Scotts house. "Scott said he found something about the body."

"Cool."

When we got to Scott's house, Stiles parked the car and practically ran out and through Scott's door without looking back. I walked out at my own pace, laughing when I saw Stiles trip up the stairs. I ran up to Scott's room.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" He said all in breath, "And yes I had a lot of adderall today." I smirked and poked him, seeing him blink a thousand times.

"Stop that!" I raised my arms up in defense, then focused on Scott.

"I found something at Derek Hale's."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there. I smelled blood."

"Wow."

"That's awesome," I gave him a look, "I mean that's terrible, whose blood?"

"I don't know," Scott answered, "but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder and then you and Ellie can help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way I'm not playing that game."

"Yikes."

Once we were in, Scott went for the morgue. Stiles and I stayed in the waiting area. Stiles immediately stopped and starting looking flustered. I looked behind us and saw Lydia, sitting down.

"Dude, are you serious?" I sniggered at him.

He took a deep breath, "It's time."

I leaned back on the front desk and watched Stiles go up to her and begin to confess his undying love to her. Only from my angle, I could see that Lydia was using her headset, and could not hear a word that he was saying. After she finally took out her headset, I waved to her and sat in the chair on the other side, waiting for my dorky brother. When he rounded the corner, I had to press my hand to my lip to keep from laughing.

"Shut up, Ellie."

"It's okay, bro. She's playing hard to get." I teased, receiving a glare from him. "Ooh, tough crowd."

"The scent was the same," Scott informed us, making me jump.

Stiles and I stood. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Scott nodded. "Which means Derek buried the other half of the body."

"So I guess that means we are on another secret mission huh?"

"Pretty much," Stiles said to me, "but we're going to need a shovel."

"Leave the shovel to me." A smile graced itself upon my lips. I saw Stiles and Scott staring at me, "What?"

"I worry."

* * *

I drove Scott and Stiles in the Jeep to Derek's house. By the way, it is still very creepy that he still lives in his burned down house. Just saying. Scott, Stiles and I waited outside until Derek left in his sexy car.

Scott did his doggy thing and sniffed around until he remembered where the body was buried. I gave Stiles and Scott their shovels and I decided to wait in the car in case Derek came back.

I heard Stiles freaking out after a while, so I got out of the car to investigate. I saw Stiles pulling out a flower attached to a rope. Holy crap, wolfsbane.

"Wolfsbane." I whispered. Stiles pulled it out of what seemed like a spiral.

Stiles was still walking around us holding the wolfsbane when Scott called out to us, "Stiles, Ellie."

I turned my head to him and saw him staring in the hole. I looked down and I got a little nostalgic. There, in the hole, was a girl- the dead girl that I saw in the woods just days ago. The very face that I saw in those woods.

Holy crap, Derek is the killer.

Not good.

* * *

Contrary to my protests about Derek to Stiles and Scott, they still wanted to go to the police about the body. No one listens to me. Scott and I stood there, watching the exchange.

"This is a bad idea." I said to Scott, watching Derek get in the car.

I saw Stiles going straight for our dad's cop cruiser. Naturally, I followed him, just to see just what the dumbass was doing.

"Stiles," I hissed, "What the hell?" He didn't answer me, so I followed into the driver's seat. I was prepared to argue with him, but I saw it as unnecessary, considering the fact that Derek was just sitting there.

"Ok, just so you know I'm not afraid of you." Stiles told him.

Derek glared at him, but said nothing.

"Bullshit." I smirked. "That was your first lie." Derek just glared at us both. He's the traitor, not I! "By the way, not my idea." He just looked at me.

Stiles sighed loudly. "Alright, so maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed- she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean she could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"What makes you so sure about that?" I unconsciously defended Derek. Stiles just stared at me weirdly.

Derek finally spoke, "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do huh? Keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you two can." He leaned forward -my breath caught in my throat- and whispered somewhat husky, "And trust me, you'll want to."

"I don't know if he'll listen to me, but I'll talk to him." Before I could get any type of response from Derek, I was dragged out of the car.

I didn't have to look up to know that it was my father.

"Hello, dad! Isn't it a nice day?" He frowned at me.

I blame my twin.

* * *

**French Translation: **

**E: I think that it would be lovely if you would lick chocolate off my-**

**L: Stop! Stop!**

**hehe**

**Hey guys! I know that it's a little late, but I had lots going on this week! Anyway, I had to separate the chapter into two parts again. Hopefully I can finish the next part in a day or two. Keep those reviews coming! I see a Derek stalking mission in the future! wink-wink! Bye bye until later!**

**~RealHuntress18~**


	4. Chapter 4:Second Chance At First Line p2

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**I was really sick last week and I almost slept through the entire thing! My other story had to go first with the updating. That took all of two days to finish. I'm hoping to have the first part of Pack Mentality up by Sunday or Monday.****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Second Chance At First Line part two**

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

I smiled, "Funny, I was-"

Stiles cut me off, "We were just trying to help."

I nodded, "What he said."

"Ok, why don't you help me understand exactly how you came across this?" He inquired.

"You see, my scatter-brained twin and I have a perfectly reasonable explanation," I noted.

My dad looked at me. "Please share."

I pushed Stiles in front of me, "Take it away, bro."

"Thanks sis," Stiles muttered then sighed, "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night."

"The other night when you were looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes," Stiles answered exasperatedly.

"The night you two told me you were alone and Scott was at home," He looked at me, "and the night you were supposed to be grounded?"

"I was home!" He looked at me doubtfully, "Watching Dawn of the Dead!"

"Yes," Stiles exclaimed, giving himself away. "No," Insert face palm. "Crap."

"So you lied to me?" Dad asked rhetorically.

Stiles answered. "Depends on how you define lying." He's digging himself a deeper hole.

"Well, I define lying as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

Stiles made a noise with his lips and said, "Reclining your body in a horizontal position?"

"I would quit while I'm ahead." I told him.

He shook his head, "Get the hell out of here."

We quickly started scrambling, "Absolutely!"

* * *

I sat in the back seat as Stiles drove Scott and I away from Derek's house.

I was looking out the window when Scott spoke, "I can't find anything about wolf's bane being used for burial."

Stiles retorted, "Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's special skill like something you have to learn."

Scott said, "I'll put it on my to-do list," My eyebrow rose, "Once I figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight,"

I chose this time to intervene, "Scott, I think that you should listen to Derek. Don't play that game."

Scott looked in my direction, "I thought you didn't trust Derek?"

"I don't, but that doesn't mean that I don't listen to reason, Scott."

A few seconds of silence passed before Stiles put out a random thought, "Maybe it's different for girl werewolves."

"That was completely random. Who cares about that stupid werewolf thing that you're-"

Scott practically growled, "Ok, stop it!"

Stiles and I, shocked, looked in his direction and said at the same time, "Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!" Scott snarled at us. Someone needs a scooby snack.

Stiles glanced at me in rearview mirror then said to Scott, "Are you ok?"

"No!" He growled. "No, I'm not! I'm _so _far from being ok!" He began shutting his eyes as if he were in pain.

"Stiles-," He cut me off, "Not now, Ellie." Then he went back to talking with Scott, "You know you're going to have to accept it sooner or later."

"I can't," Scott gritted his teeth.

Looking at Scott, I said to my brother, "Stiles, we should-,"

"No Ellie, he needs to accept this." He turned back to Scott, "What's done is done. You have to learn to accept this!"

"No," Scott cried. "I can't breathe!" Now I'm going to panic.

"Stiles, pull over!" Scott pushed his fist to the roof of the Jeep.

"Whoa, whoa," Stiles said.

"Pull over now, Stiles!" I commanded as I watched my best friend struggle to breathe.

"Do it," Scott bit out, still struggling.

"What? Why? What's happening?" Stiles, questioned. I was getting really irritated with his inability to listen.

Suddenly, Scott ripped open Stiles' backpack and pulled out the wolfsbane rope from the grave. "You kept it!"

"Are you insane?" I shouted at my idiotic brother.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles cried. What a nervous wreck.

Scott groaned loudly before shouting, "Stop the car!" His brown eyes were now changing into that dangerous yellow again.

"Stiles!" I frantically yelled. I was in no mood to see Scott wolf out on me, and my foolish twin was not listening.

Stiles eyes widened and he slammed on the brakes. Stiles climbed out of the car, grabbing his bag on the way. I was more focused on my best friend, who was freaking out in front of me.

"Scott, are you okay?" I said softly as I went to touch his arm.

Before I could even touch him, he grabbed my arm. "Stay. Away." He growled in my face. I could already feel that my wrist was bruising.

"Scott, stop! You're hurting me!" I cried out. He suddenly looked horrified and let me go. He took off, leaving me in the car by myself.

Stiles came back to car and said, "Ok, it's gone- where's Scott?" He came closer to the Jeep and took one look at me. "Ellie, your arm." He started to go all 'big bro' on me. "Let me see it."

I gulped and put my wrist in his hand. "He didn't mean it, Stiles." He suddenly looked guilty. "Don't make that face, Stiles. It's not your fault."

His face turned stoic. "Get in front. We have to find Scott before someone else gets hurt."

I hopped to the front and grabbed my phone, "What are you doing?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm calling Marcy to see if she got any odd calls."

"Good idea."

I smirked, "My good ideas got us this far." I dialed the dispatch number. "Hey, Marcy!" She always loved me.

_Ellie, you can't call me when I'm on duty._

"But, Marcy it's important!" I blurted. "Have you gotten any calls about an odd person or a dog-like individual roaming the streets?"

_I'm hanging up on you now._

"No! You can't do this! My dad pays his taxes!" I protested.

_Goodbye. _Then the dial tone was heard. I threw my phone down.

I sighed, "The system is rigged."

"What did she say?" Stiles asked me.

"Nothing. She thought it was a joke!" I huffed.

Stiles looked at me in amusement, "Why are you so broken up over this?"

"It's rude to hang up on someone when they are talking to you!" I crossed my arms, wincing when I hit my wrist. "I need a drink."

"No, you need some ice." He corrected, "I'm taking you home."

"Oh, come on!" I whined. "I wanna help you find Scott!" Stiles looked at me and instantly softened. I was giving him the pout. Usually I just threaten him, but he's just doing his big brother job. So I was being nice and manipulating him a different way.

I'm so generous.

"Fine." He sighed, "Put your big guns away." I smiled. My twin is so easily influenced.

* * *

After looking around awhile, Stiles finally convinced me to go home. I was very positive that Scott was going to play today, and that there was nothing that might change his mind. So, I thought I'd ask for help.

I know, Ellie Stilinski, asking for help? No way!

Way. I'm out of options.

Where might I find this help you ask? I'm thinking about seeing an old pal in jail. Derek would definitely know what to do. And since my brother and best friend put him there, I hoping that he still wants to help in the first place.

As usual, Ellie has the plan to save the day.

Stiles finally walked back into my room with an ice pack, "Ellie, put this on it to stop the swelling."

I gave him a weak smile, "Thanks." Time to put step one into action. "Hey, bro?" He looked up at me. "Can you drop me off by the station? I have to tell dad something."

"Sure. I'm leaving for the game in ten minutes. Be ready."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "I'll be ready. Now get out!"

I went to my mirror and fixed my bangs, putting the rest into a ponytail. I decided to go for an all black outfit for ninja appeal. I know that Marcy would probably be the only one in there since most of the town was at the game anyway. After I finished my outfit, I grabbed my long leather boots, and my leather jacket.

When I finally got downstairs, I met my twin, who had a confused look on his face. "What's with the black? Are you emo?"

"Better." I smirked at him, "I'm badass." With that, I left the house and got into the car. When my weirdo twin finally came outside, he was still looking at me. "What?"

"You're just a weirdo."

"Takes one to know one, Thing two." I quipped. "Now move this metal carriage!" I heard him chuckle at me.

When we got there, I exited the car and noticed that Stiles hadn't pulled off. I turned around, "Why you still here?"

"You're only going to talk to dad anyway."

"Not really, I plan to share some words with Marcy as well for our indiscretion earlier. Just Go on, I don't want you to be late."

"Fine. Why don't you call Scott's mom or something after?" He offered.

That's a good idea. "I shall, brother." He finally drove off. I am a terrific liar! Whoohoo!

I walked into the tiny station liked I owned the place. Everyone's used to me anyway. I spotted the strawberry blonde at the front desk. The second she saw me, she pretended to be busy.

I approached the desk, "Marcy, you knew that this was the inevitable."

"Look Ellie, I'm working. We can talk after my shift." She's not getting away that easily.

"I thought we were friends." I feigned hurt. I put some sunglasses on, "I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, come on, don't be upset." I put my hand over my mouth like I was about to cry, "Can I take you out for ice cream?" Piece of cake!

I looked up at her through my lenses and smiled, "I would like that. Saturday, same time?"

Marcy smiled, "You got it, sweetie."

"Have you seen my dad?"

"Um, yeah. He's in the back fixing a flat tire on his cruiser." Hehe.

"Thanks, I'm going to go and speak to him now." I slipped past Marcy, who was now on the phone with a Mrs. Rein about a missing dog. Busy, my ass.

I walked all the way down the cells until I met Derek's green eyes. I've got to admit that seeing him in here makes him look badass. Almost as badass as I.

"Hello, Derek." I tried disguising my voice with a british accent.

He rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here, Ellie?"

I snatched my glasses off and squinted my eyes, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're terrible with accents and your scent is pretty strong."

"Good to know." I put my game face on. "Listen, I know that Scott and my brother put you in here, but I need your help."

"Don't tell me he's at the game." He put his hand over his face.

"Well, he didn't heed to my warning, so..." I trailed off.

"I can't do anything while I'm in here." He stared at me with his fierce green eyes. "He doesn't listen to me anyway."

"Trust me, you're not going to be here long." I leaned closer to the cell and started to whisper, "They found animal hair on the body. They're probably going to let you out after they process everything."

Out of nowhere, I felt a warm sensation on my arm. I hissed in pain, jerking my hand back. "What are you doing?" I sneered.

"Did Scott do this to you?"

"No,- I mean, I'm fine. No big deal." I waved him off. "He didn't mean it."

It seemed like he was a little angry. "It's going to get a lot worse if he plays that game." He said, leaning his head on the wall near the bars. "Hopefully they'll let me out before something could happen."

I tapped my chin, "Ok, brainstorming. I like it."

He just stared at me, "Do you always have to be so obnoxious?"

"Do you always have to be such a buzzkill?"

He ignored me, "Just get to that game and keep an eye on him."

"Sure, whatever." I turned to leave.

"Wait." I turned around, "You need to ice that or it's going to get pretty nasty."

I gave him a tight smile, "Yeah, thanks." I turned back around and almost tripped over my own feet. Something I know that he saw. Screw the floor.

I walked out the front door of the station and called Michelle. "Hello?"

"Ms. McCall?"

_Ellie, what's wrong?_

"Nothing, I just need a ride to the game."

_I'm on the way anyway. Are you home?_

"Um no, I'm at the station."

_Ok, I'll be there in five, sweetie._

"Thanks."

_No problem._

After Scott's mom picked me up, we made small talk. Mostly about Scott, as usual. Sometimes I think that she wishes that Scott and I got together. In my mind, that's just incest. I'm not interested in Scott at all. Period. End. Of. Story.

"Thanks." I looked for a seat, "Aww, it looks full!"

"No need for that." She assured me, "I got the hookup." I followed her to a very good spot on the bleachers with someone's stuff on it. The guy sitting near it moved the stuff and winked at Michelle.

I smirked, "That was awesome."

She smirked back, "I know." She is officially my number one homie. Sorry, Scott. Momma's got game.

Suddenly, my dad turned up. "Hi, daddy!"

He kissed me on the forehead, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really." Michelle spoke up, "It just started. Take a seat." I scooted over a bit for my dear old dad.

"Sure, but I have to speak with your brother first. Save it for me?"

I smiled, "You got it."

When my dad came back, the game officially began. Scott seemed alright in the beginning, no wolfy business.

I jumped up after Jackson tackled Scott for the ball, "Next time you do that again, Jack-off, I'll tear out your two front teeth." No one messes with my Scottie!

Ms. McCall was half amused and shocked. My dad was just shocked. I guess they're not used to me threatening people. Oh, well. Now they know.

I looked across the field, everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Looks like someone pissed a wolf off. Screw you, Jackson.

Next thing you know, Scott is doing some of everything on the field. He was hopping and jumping and dodging, he's gone wolf! It wasn't that bad because he made a goal in the end.

"Whooo! I own that!" I received looks, "Don't hate!"

I thought that this was the best time to talk to Stiles. I excused myself from Scott's mom who's _still_trying to put Scott and I together. Insert shudder.

I tapped Stiles' shoulder, "Um...the wolf is out of the bag."

"I'm aware."

"I bet you feel stupid that you put Derek in the slammer." I gloated. "Admit it. I was right."

"I will do no such thing." I pinched him really hard. "Ok, ok, ouch! You were right."

I patted his back, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Pass to McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled. Since I was already out there, I decided to stand next to my dear twin.

Scott was just staring at the guy on the opposing team and he just passed him the ball. I didn't know whether to be proud or worried. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Finstock asked Stiles.

Stiles was just staring off into space so I answered, "Nah, he's just doing what I taught him. Intimidation."

Scott made _another _goal. Me and Stiles were half excited and half worried. Scott was making it really obvious when he broke the goalie net stick thing. I looked at Scott and saw his eyes. Dangerously yellow.

I nudged Stiles, "Sunny D." Our code word for Scott when he goes yellow eyed.

"Uh-oh."

"We may be compromised, twin." I sighed, "All we can do now is wait."

Scott was now getting worse, just as Derek said. If things got any worse, Scott just might hurt someone. Scott got the ball for the last time, and ran up to the goalie. It was one of those moments when everything is quiet, but you know everyone is thinking the same thing.

Make that goal!

When the other players thought that Scott wasn't going to shoot, they went for him. Immediately Scott snapped out of it and shot the ball.

HE MADE IT!

Stiles and I were jumping up and down cheering. I was cheering mostly because he did this all without killing anybody.

I ran back to my dad and hugged him, followed by Scott's mom. It's awesome being the best friend of the star player. Even if you know he has a supernatural advantage.

But holy shit we WON!

Okay, I'm done. After the majority of the fan people -yes, fan people- left, Stiles and I overheard a conversation that my dad was having on the phone.

"We should go find Scott." He blinked at me, so I flicked his forehead. "Like, now."

He glared at me, but ran in the direction of the locker room. When we got there, let's just say that a live show was going on. Featuring Allison and Scott.

Bow-chicka-wow wow!

I just waited awhile, let them have their moment.

Allison turned to leave, so she spotted us both. "Hey, Ellie. Stiles." I love her! I hope Scott and Ally get married and have a whole litter of babies. Ha, get it! Litter! My internal jokes are sensational!

"Ally." I waved at her.

Scott walked back to us with a huge smile on his face. It was so cute that it made me want to puke. But then it occurred to me. Scott just might get laid before me!

"I kissed her." Scott said, with a goofy look on his face.

"I witnessed that." I responded, like I was talking to a kid. He was so cute! I wanted to pinch his happy cheeks!

"She kissed me."

"We saw that, too." I patted his back, "You are a man now, Scott."

Scott was finally convinced that he could do this. I was happy for him, but if he was going to do this, he was going to need help. From Derek. I have a feeling that this is going to get interesting.

Stiles was a little nervous about telling Scott about Derek. So, as usual, I stepped in. "There's something that you should know. About Derek."

"What about him? He's in jail." Oh, how wrong you are. I averted my eyes, "Tell me what's going on."

"They let him go."

"What?" I nodded, "They had evidence! Why would they let him go?"

Stiles took this one, "They found animal hair on the body. They didn't have anything on him, so they let him go."

Time to drop the bomb. "I'm going to say something that might make you both mad at me. Promise you won't get mad."

"It depends." My stupid brother said.

I stared at them both, "Promise."

"Ok, we promise."

I took two large steps back, "Ok, I feel better now." I took a deep breath, "Today, I went to see Derek in jail and he promised to help Scott and he wasn't mad about you guys snitching to dad."

"You did what?" They shouted at the same time.

"You promised!"

"I didn't." Here we go with big brother again. "Why the hell would you go see him? I told you to stay away from him!"

"Stiles, I was perfectly safe! He was behind bars anyway!" I shouted back.

"That doesn't matter. You promised _me _that you would listen!" He reprimanded me like I was a child. "Dammit, Ellie!" He stormed out of the locker room.

I sighed really loud and looked at Scott, "I don't suppose you hate me too?" I slid down the lockers onto the floor.

"He doesn't hate you." He assured me. "He's just overprotective. Like a big brother should be."

"He may not hate me, but he's not going to talk to me." I sulked.

He chuckled, "I recall you saying two weeks ago that you would give up your laptop so that Stiles wouldn't talk to you."

"I didn't mean that." I shook my head, "If he doesn't talk to me, then how are we going to argue? Without Stiles, I have no one to annoy at home. This sucks."

"He'll come around." Scott turned to leave.

"Wait." He turned around, "There was more to what we had to tell you about the murder."

"More?" He groaned.

"Yeah." I stood up and ran my hands through my hair, "My dad finally I.D.'d both halves of the body. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Derek's sister."

* * *

**I hope that you guys liked this! I really tried my best to make up for the time I spent away! I will show appreciation to ANYONE who reviews. I'm thinking about putting a random character in the next chapter for a small part. If you are interested in being this character, give me a holla! I will also answer the reviews that I like!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	5. Chapter 5: Pack Mentality part I

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**I got lazy, so I didn't post. I'll be busy next week, so I'm hoping to post before thursday. Remember! I want to add another OC for the end of the first season. If you are interested, please PM me. I just need your name and you will get your marvelous introduction and debut. Also I only want one, so I'm only giving the part to a super-fan! Show me that you love my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pack Mentality part one**

Fortunately, Stiles' anger toward me subsided when I came to his room with crocodile tears. My bro cannot resist!

So back to today...Scott had a psycho killer dream! whoooooooo...

"You're serious?" I asked him. This sounded so odd.

"Of course I am!" Scott exclaimed.

"You're not kidding?" I continued to bug him.

He sighed, "I wouldn't joke about this."

"No Bullshit?" He playfully punched me. "Ow, be careful Lon Chaney!" Stiles walked in between us, pushing me out of the way.

"Ignore Ellie. She had two glasses of Sunny D this morning." I gasped. There is nothing wrong with my Sunny D!

"Don't judge me! I value my sugar in the morning." I defended. "It's hard to keep up with so much awesomeness in the morning without a little kick."

He poked me. "I suggest rehab." Oh, no he didn't.

I glared and poked him in the chest. "I suggest that you never poke me again, or you won't live to poke anyone else ever again."

I stepped closer to him, but was interrupted when Scott jumped in the middle of us. "Guys, can you stop bickering for a second?" Poor, Scottie. "I think that this may be serious."

I put my arm around him, "Look at the bright side-" I paused, thinking of what good could come out of this situation. I got nothing. I looked at Scott who seemed to be waiting, "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything." I patted his chest. "You're on you're own, bruh."

"Let me take a guess here though-" Scott interrupted Stiles, "No, I already know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"That," I tilted my head to the side, "And then some." I received dirty looks from both my brother and Scott. Boo, tough crowd...

"No, of course not," Stiles disagreed, Scott and I gave him a look. "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey come on, it's going to be fine, alright? Personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly and Ellie would agree, right?" Scott turned to me.

Hmm, bullshit with my brother, or my opinion.

I went with the latter.

"I am not _fully _in agreement, but I think you are doing well with taking the process slow. Don't jump ahead of yourself." I felt myself being shoved. "Ooh, one more time and you die, mister!" Stiles pulled back with a fearful look. "Be afraid!"

"Anyway Scott, you are doing awesome. You know, it's not like there's a 'Lycanthropy for Beginners' class you can take." I snorted.

"That is not an attractive noise to make."

I made a face, "Eww! Why would you be looking out for my attractive noises?"

"I wasn't-" He took a breath, "I was trying to say-"

I put my hand in his face and looked away, "You can't take it back." I looked back at him, "You'll be hearing from my lawyers!"

He scoffed, "What lawyers?"

"The ones that go against incest." I gave him a disgusted face.

"You are so disgusting!" He exclaimed, and people started to stare. "You're my sister! I despise you!"

I narrowed my eyes, "The feeling is mutual, you koi fish!"

He gasped. "How dare you?"

"I'm Ellie Stilinski. I say whatever the hell I want!" I gave him a sickly sweet smile, "If you don't like it, you can take your own foot and shove it up your-mmm!" Scott put his hand over my mouth.

"I definitely did not want to hear the end of that." I licked his hand. "Eww!" His hand flew off my mouth. He rubbed his wet hand on Stiles' bag.

"Hey!"

I smirked. "Now you both have a piece of me." Scott started to wipe it on me, but I didn't flinch. Haha.

Scott just continued what we were talking about, "Not a class, but maybe a teacher?"

Stiles had the same train of thought. "Who? Derek?" He exclaimed then slapped Scott in the back of his head. "Did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"I hope that in 'we' you exclude 'me'." I gestured to myself. "I was against it, but as usual, I was overruled."

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles voiced my thoughts.

"Like it actually happened."

I scoffed, "Get real, Scott."

When Stiles and Scott opened the double doors, my comment was ironic to the current situation. In front of us stood a school bus with a bloodied and mangled emergency exit door hanging off its hinges. All I could think was...

Uh-oh...

"Or I could be wrong." I said, in shock.

Stiles chuckled humorlessly, not tearing his eyes away, "That is an understatement."

"Something we agree on."

* * *

Next thing I knew, we were fast walking through the hallway. No doubt, checking for Allison. I, for one, knew that Ally was okay. I spoke to her this morning on skype while she was figuring out what to wear.

"Scott!" I repeated. "She's fine. I spoke to her this morning." I was a lot faster at keeping up with him because I used to be a runner. Stiles, on the other hand, was never that coordinated.

Scott kept searching faces, "She's not answering my texts." I sighed, talk about puppy love.

"If someone was texting me nonstop like a super clingy boyfriend, I wouldn't answer either." I'm guessing that his frantic searching angered his wolf and BAM! the locker door is bashed in.

I think that I might stay to see whose locker that is. That would be a hilarious sight to see, insert evil laugh. Aha, look who's walking this way. And who literally walked into Scott!

"Hey, Allison." She looked up at me.

"Hey, Ellie." Her eyes are hooked on Scott afterwards.

I walked back to Stiles, "My work here is done." I smirked.

"But you didn't do-"

I put my hand up to stop him, "Don't start."

Suddenly, the intercom was on, _"Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled._ _Thank you."_

I sighed dramatically, "I get no break from Trig, ever."

Stiles started walking backward, "Well, I'm going to class."

"And I'm waiting for the sucker to return to his locker. Have fun at Spanish!"

When I turned back around, Allison was gone, and Scott was standing there like a lovesick fool.

And I finally saw Jack-off! He's the sucker!

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said, giggling. "He was a sucker before, but now he's a bigger sucker. Whooo!" Jackson glared daggers at me, before turning to Scott, who was looking as well.

"What are you looking at, asswipe?"

I giggled again, walking up to Scott to whisper, "Says the sucker." Scott laughed at me, then we both went our separate ways to class.

* * *

The day was uneventful, that is until I walked into the Chem room, taking my usual spot next to Jake, my lab partner. Harris wasn't paying attention, so I figured I would talk to Stiles about my marvelous plan to find out information.

"Yo, bro!" I whisper-yelled.

"What?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't use that tone." He rolled his eyes, and I continued, "I have a plan. Dad's files, we're going in."

He nodded,"Today, after-school."

"I get to drive right?" I smiled hopefully.

He gave me a smug look, "I'll think about it."

I raised my fist, "Think about this, you ass-"

Harris turned around, cutting off my response. I quickly pretended to do my work. When Harris turned back around, Scott joined our conversation. "Maybe it was my blood on the door."

"Could have been animal blood," said Stiles. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"Or something." I agreed. I hope he didn't harm a poor rabbit!

"And did what?"

"Sacrificed it to an aztec god." I said, sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "We're saying that you ate it."

"Raw?"

"You're a werewolf. Animals eat everything raw." I looked at him doubtfully. He's started the dumb jock stereotype.

"Ms. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while," Mr. Harris said loudly. I glowered at him.

"Excus-" I started, but Mr. Harris stopped me, "I think you, your brother, and Mr. McCall would benefit from a better distance, yes?"

"No, thank you, Harrison. My vision only works here." I smiled at him.

"You will call me Mr. Harris. We've been through this before."

I leant back, and decided to mock him, "I thought _we_had been through this before. Harrison sounds better, yes?" I heard a few sniggers around the classroom.

"How about I call your father?" Shit, he got me there.

I sighed in defeat, and stood up, "Well played, Harrison. Well played." I moved to sit next to Greg, a guy I knew from Trig. He motioned for a high five. I obliged. We were all separated, unfortunately.

Cristal, I think, sitting next to Scott exclaimed, "Hey, I think they found something."

Chairs scraped the floor as the everyone ran to the window. I pushed my way near the glass because let's face it, this never happens here. I have to be in the front!

As I reached the window, I saw an ambulance parked below us. But that wasn't the only thing- I saw cops pushing a gurney, but that's not the thing that almost made my heart stop.

There was the person on it.

"That's not a rabbit," Scott whispered.

Suddenly, the guy laying on the gurney jumped up screaming. I, along with the class jumped while some girls cried out. I instinctively moved to stand next to Stiles, something I always seemed to do when I was frightened.

Stiles and I followed Scott, who was backing up. "This is good, this is good. He got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles absentmindedly put his arm around my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

Scott squeezed my hand before saying, "Stiles, I did that."

I bit my lip and looked up at my brother.

* * *

After what I saw, I wasn't really hungry. I just went to the vending machine to buy my favorite vitamin water and walked back to my table, sitting next to my brother.

Stiles glanced at my hands, "That's odd."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "What?"

"You're not eating. I've never seen you pass up food before."

I slammed my hand on the table slightly, "Well now you have."

He raised his arms at me, "Touchy, touchy."

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm still just a little freaked."

"Something happened last night, but I don't know what," Scott spoke up.

"We'll figure it out, Scott." I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"

"I would go with the fact that he's been right about everything thus far." I defended. Even though, the hot bad boy werewolf freaks me out.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control." I furrowed my brows, "While I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that," Stiles said.

"I don't not know that," Scott countered. He sighed, "I can't go out with Allison. I'll have to cancel."  
"No, you're not cancelling. You just can't cancel your entire life," Stiles said, in disagreement.

"Listen to my twin. This may be the last time he makes sense." He glowered at me. Sheesh, all that for dear old me?

"We'll figure it out."

All my thoughts left the building when a tray dropped next to me. The look on my brother's face and the smell of acetone confirmed that it was Lydia Martin. Which is weird, considering I haven't shared a table with Lydia Martin since freshman year.

"Figure what out?"

I didn't answer, I just sniggered under my breath at my twin's expression. It's too bad that she still doesn't know that he exists.

I remembered that Lydia was actually waiting for answer. "Oh, er-um" I nervously racked my brain.

"Homework." Scott helpfully added.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Trig homework."

Stiles turned to me, whispering, "Why is she sitting with us?"

I turned to him, to whisper, "I don't know. I didn't invite anyone to sit with us today. If I were you, I'd savor the moment, Romeo. Show her that Stilinski charm."

Stiles grinned, then turned to Lydia, who was looking at us. "H-Hi."

"Fail." I said, under my breath.

Then all of a sudden people started sitting with us. A girl, I think her name was Nina, sat next to Stiles and Danny sat next to me. Another guy I recognized from U.S. History sat at the end of the table. After that, Allison and Jackson joined us. I waved at her.

"Get up," Jackson told the guy sitting at the end of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

Danny piped in, "'Cause I never stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." When the guy got up, he had a pervy look in his eye.

I glared, "If you value your genitals, I wouldn't dare." I smiled when he sat the farthest from me. Danny gave me a high five.

"So I hear that they're saying it's some type of animal that did it. Probably a cougar," Danny said biting into his apple.

Jackson said, "I heard mountain lion."

"I doubt some vicious cat could do that." Stiles nudged me, causing me to wince. I elbowed him in the gut.

"Oof!" Everyone turned to him. Stiles laughed nervously, "I'm really shaken up about this. It's mind-blowing." I sniggered to myself.

Lydia turned to Jackson. "Anyway, a cougar is a mountain lion." Jackson stared blankly at her. Knowing Lydia, she's going to add some dumb blonde question. "Isn't it?" And there it is. Such a waste that she dumbs herself down for Jackson.

"Who cares?" Jackson, the 2011 douchebag award winner said, "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway." I conspicuously glowered in his direction.

"Actually they just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles showed us the video on his phone.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, "Is this live?"

"No talking." Bastard.

_The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to the local hospital, where he remains in critical condition._

"I know this guy," Scott said, seeing the picture of the man.

"You do?" Allison asked.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad, he was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia spoke up. "Like…Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She turned to Allison.

Allison, along with everyone else, was confused.

Lydia sighed,"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um," Allison said slowly. "We were thinking of what we were going to do."

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos," I raised my eyebrow. "So if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Wha?

Allison looked even more confused. "Six of us?"

Lydia sighed again, frustrated. "Yes, six. You and Scott. Me and Jackson. Ellie and…" She trailed off as she looked at Stiles.

"S-Stiles," He stuttered. Again, I was chuckling at my brother. He was such a cute dork, that it was hilarious.

"And Stiles." She finished, pleased with herself.

No way! No thank you. "I appreciate the offer Lydia, but I'm not being stuck with my brother while the rest of you suck face." She looked shocked. Allison and Scott blushed of course, such a cute couple.

"Oh, this was your brother." The eyebrow went up again.

"Yep, unfortunately." Stiles nudged me again. I resisted the urge to return the violence while everyone was watching.

"Yeah, we have to…help our dad anyway. Yeah, that sounds good. We have to help my dad. No good for us. Right Ellie?"

"Right." I agreed with a tight smile.

"Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Scott said to Allison. "Do you wanna hang out like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison nodded.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork," Jackson held up his fork to his face before Lydia pulled it away.

"I would love to watch." I smirked.

Jackson just glared at me and I grinned.

Suddenly, Lydia gasped, "How about bowling?" She turned to Jackson quickly. "You love to bowl!"

"Yeah with actual competition." Sucker say wha?

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison said playfully. "You can bowl, right?" She asked Scott. Uh-oh, Scott sucks!

"Sort of." I almost scoffed at that.

"Is it 'sort of' or yes?" Jackson asked sitting forward.

"Yes," Scott said exasperatedly. "In fact, I'm a great bowler." I had to mash my lips together to keep from laughing or saying something.

Allison was the only one to notice, "Ellie, what are you doing?"

I smiled, "Oh, just fixing my chapstick."

"You are such a weirdo." Stiles shook his head at me.

I didn't look at him, "Mind your business, asstard."

"Gorilla lips."

I looked at him, I know this game. "Simple Sam."

"Blubbering baby."

"Beastly Blob"

"Fat ass."

I gasped, "Lard-ass!"

Allison cut in before Stiles could retort, "Are you guys always like this?"

I smiled proudly, "Since birth." Allison just chuckled at us.

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed to Scott

"I know! I'm such an idiot," Scott said.

"Couldn't agree more." Scott glared but I ignored it, "I was bursting at the seams. I was this close-" I pinched my fingers together, "- to laughing."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck." Stiles said, "First, it turned into a group date thing and then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"What phrase?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"'Hanging out'," Scott said just as bothered.

"You don't hang out with hot girls. Ok, it's like death."

"You and Scott hang out with me all the time."

Scott looked up, "You don't count. You're like my sister."

"I'm so flattered at your honestly." I deadpanned.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Nice. Anyways Scott, once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

Scott groaned. "How is this happening?"

"You made your bed, now bowl in it."

Stiles snorted, "That makes sense."

I stopped walking, causing them both to stop, "Really, you wanna go again?"

His eyes widened slightly, "Sorry! It's a habit."

I started walking again, I need anger management before I kill my brother."Ugh, I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much."

"That's a given." I helpfully added.

I was ignored twice! "I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"Why do you care?" Stiles was speechless.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now," Scott looked at his phone, "I'm going to be late for work." He began walking away.

"Wait Scott, you didn't- Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question." I sniggered at him.

I put my arm around him, "I could ask Danny how he feels?"

"I'm glad you think this is a joke."

I openly laughed while he walked to the driver's side of our Jeep. "I'm sorry! But does this really plague your mind?"

He rolled his eyes with a smile, "Just get in the Jeep."

* * *

**Yay! I'm done and it's late! Please Review and I will update sooner! Remember I want to put my super fan in the story! Stand out for me!**

* * *

_**~RealHuntress18~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Pack Mentality part II

_**Love On A Full Moon**_

* * *

** Oh yeah... thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. This is as promised for you...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Pack Mentality part two

My afternoon involved Stiles and I bickering till no end. After I finished kicking his ass at Assassin's Creed, Scott came over and told us that he spoke to Derek. We all went back to the school so that Scott could remember what happened.

"This seems pretty easy." I said, preparing to climb the fence.

Stiles grabbed my arm, "Wait, you aren't going anywhere."

I shrugged his arm off, "And why the hell not?"

"Someone needs to be the lookout." Stiles said, simply. "And girl with loud mouth fits the description."

"Sexist!" I gasped, feeling offended. Stiles rolled his eyes and tried climbing the gate. Scott stopped him now.

"No way." He shook his head, "You both are staying here."

"Ok, why is it starting to feel like you're Batman, I'm Robin, and Ellie's Batgirl?" I nodded along with my twin. "I don't want to be Robin all the time! And I am positive Ellie does not want to be Batgirl any of the time."

"Yeah, how do you know that I want to be Batgirl. Maybe I want to be Catwoman or Harley Quinn." I argued.

Stiles looked confused. "But Harley Quinn was a nutcase."

"But she still did what she wanted." I replied.

"Nobody is Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Catwoman, or Harley Quinn any of the time," Scott told us.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles and I chorused.

Scottie ignored us, getting annoyed. "Just stay here." Scott said sternly. I scowled all the way back to the Jeep.

"This is so unfair." An idea popped in my head. I looked to my equally annoyed twin. "Hey, twin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember those times we put aside our differences to team up against Scott?" I smirked at him.

"Yeah, so?"

I rolled my eyes, "This should be one of those times."

"Someone still has to keep watch though. By the time we finished arguing about that, Scott would already be finished."

I nodded in agreement, "Touché." I looked closely down the road. "What is that?" Stiles joined me, "They look like lights."

"Oh shit!" I cursed, "Beep that horn! It's 5-0!" My twin hesitated, so I jumped over him and hit the horn multiple times.

I pulled back and opened the window to yell, "TIME TO HAUL THAT ASS!" I turned to Stiles, "Let me drive!"

"But you're going to drive like a maniac!" He answered.

"The person who drives the getaway car always drives like a maniac." I reasoned with him. "Come on, I won't kill us!"

He thought for a second, "Move now!" We both switched spots and I started the car, moving slowly, while Stiles opened the door for Scott so he could jump in.

"Go! Go! Go!" I officially Harley Quinn-ed it out of there.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Did you remember?" Stiles added.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "I was there last night and the blood- a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?"

"No I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"What about the driver?" Stiles and I tag-teamed with the questions.

"It was actually like I was trying to protect him." I would've fist-pumped, but we were in the jeep, and that would hurt my wrist.

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" I argued. Not that I was defending Derek, it just doesn't make sense. Scott put him in jail, now he helps him remember how he attacked a man? Something does not add up. I need to investigate.

"That's what I don't get." You don't get a lot of things. Hehe.

"It's gotta be a pack thing," Stiles said looking at Scott. Again, I gave my twin a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together." I gave my bro another weird look. It's a pack, not a gang.

"Because ripping out someone's throat is a real bonding experience."

"But you didn't do it, so you're not a killer and it also means that-," Stiles started, but Scott cut him off happily, "That I can go out with Allison."

I looked at him like he was insane and said, "He was going to say, it means you won't kill us."

"Oh yeah," He looked apologetic, "that too."

I smiled sarcastically, "And to think we thought you loved us."

"Eyes on the road, Ellie!" Stiles snorted, "You're really starting to act like Harley Quinn now."

I resisted the urge to flip him off.

* * *

I was reading New Moon again when I heard the familiar annoying beeps on my computer.

"Ah, it's Scottie." I mumbled aloud. And Scott only skypes me when it's urgent, so I beeped him in.

"What's up?" I said, giving him a nod.

"I need your help." He said in a desperate voice. "I have no idea what to wear!"

"First of all," I started calmly, "If you overdo it, you're going to look like a douchebag." He looked confused, "Which is bad. You don't want to upstage Jackson." I cackled to myself.

"How is this helping me?"

"Fine, show me what I'm working with." I said, propping myself up on my elbows. He held up a blue polo, "No."

He sighed, "What about this?" He held up a apple green shirt.

"I hate it." I shook my head, "Think outside the box. Do you have a leather jacket?"

He gave me a weird look, "Who do you think I am? Derek?" Ha, you wish.

"If you were, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." I laughed at his slightly irritated face.

"I'm glad you think that this is funny."

I sobered up, "I'm sorry! Sorry! Show me more." He held up a burgundy shirt with stripes. "Hmm, not bad." I looked behind him at a grey shirt hanging from his dresser, "What's that sticking out from your dresser?"

He got up and pulled it out, "This?"

"Yeah. Put those together." He took off his shirt. I instantly covered my eyes, "Oh, the horror! Warn me will you?"

He chuckled at me, "Sorry!"

I tilted my head to the side at the combination, "I like it. Looks pretty good."

He smiled at me, "Thanks."

I smiled back and shrugged, "Forty-two fifty please. We take cash, paypal, gas cards, pizza, and Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ice cream." I thought for a second, "Ben and Jerry's only."

He frowned, "You're serious?"

I shrugged again, "Only half."

"Anyway, what am I supposed to do about bowling?"

"Well, don't try so hard. You don't want to seem perfect. Because then she'll eventually become insecure, and no one likes the suicidal girlfriend who never thinks that she's good enough to deserve-"

"You're babbling." He looked amused.

"Yeah, I was reading New Moon again." I admitted. "Sorry, it gets to me."

He chuckled, "I get it."

"And about the bowling thing, don't try too hard, but don't suck." I informed him. I looked at the time, "You should go, McCall, you have to be there in 30 minutes."

"Holy crap! Talk to you later!"

"You'd better!" I chuckled, ending the call.

I stood up and turned off my T.V. I searched my closet for pieces to assemble my ninja stalking outfit. I ran to Stiles' room. "Stiles, I'm taking the car."

"Where are you going?"

I smiled innocently, "I'm going to the movies with Erica."

He went back to his video games, "Alright, don't stay out too late or Dad'll have a heart attack."

"I know, I know." I left with a secret smile on my face.

* * *

After I made it to town, I spotted a familiar Camaro parked in the gas station. Bingo! I thought. I didn't even have to drive far. I checked my tank, half full. I pulled out my phone and pulled up the voice recorder app.

I pressed record, "Phase One: Stalking Mr. Creepy Sexy Bad-Ass guy." I paused, "Subject is at a gas station, mostly likely...filling his tank. I'm moving in." I pulled up by the Mini-mart.

I looked down at my phone, "Ok, subject has noticed my mystery machine by now. Assume as planned." I don't go on secret missions often. I'm making the best of it.

When I looked back up, Derek was no longer pumping gas into his sexy Camaro. Guess he went in for some beef jerky!

Damn, I need to get out more...

"Subject is gone. I'm leaving my car to investigate." I left the recorder on and put the phone in my pocket. Then I left my jeep, quickly walking to his car. I looked all around me and opened the door, which was unlocked. WHY IN GOD'S NAME WOULD HE LEAVE HIS SEXY CAR UNLOCKED! People (like me) would try to steal it.

Before I could head inside, I heard a familiar voice too close behind me, "What the hell are you doing?"

I whipped around and ended up face to face with Derek, "Hi." Really, hi? What is WRONG with you, brain! "I was, um, admiring the leather interior of your car." I chuckled nervously, "This is so beautiful!" I said, feeling on the leather. Holy crap, it even feels beautiful.

"You're lying." He said simply, not backing away from my face.

I finally regained my composure, "The real question is, what are you doing here?" Ha take that!

"I'm filling my gas tank, what do you think I'm doing?" I didn't say anything. I really hadn't thought past that. "So what are you doing here besides preparing to snoop through my car?"

"I had an overwhelming urge to um, fulfill my um-" THINK! "hunger for skittles."

He scoffed, "Is that so?"

I grinned widely, "Yes, it is."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I-" He dug into the front pocket of my leather jacket, clutching my still recording phone. "Hey!" I tried to swat his hands away.

He played back my recording, "Phase One: Stalking Mr. Creepy Sexy Bad-Ass guy." He smirked, while I scowled at him.

"Don't inflate your ego, I was only investigating." I snatched my phone back and defended my stalker behavior, which only sounded worse anyway.

"Stalking is a crime." He scolded me. "I could have you arrested." I might have to call his bluff, but then again...

"Why don't we just forget about this incident and I could-" He cut me off, shoving me into the back seat, "Get in and stay down."

"Why the hell did you-"

"And shut up." He snapped. I rolled my eyes and waited.

I heard a couple of car doors shut then I heard walking. I immediately took my phone out and restarted the voice recorder. Abruptly, a voice spoke, "Nice ride."

"Black cars though, very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." I furrowed my brows."You have something that's nice; you want to take care of, right?" I almost gasped, Mr. Argent!

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love," Mr. Argent said. "That's something I learned with my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?"

Derek didn't say anything, he's too smart for that. He wanted to rile him up, and used dirty tactics to do it. I had half a mind to commence a specific can of whoopass on Allison's dad, but I like Ally too much. And I'm pretty much undercover.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now." Said Daddy Argent. "See how it makes everything much clearer?"

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek's voice sounded almost sarcastic, but I'm sort of glad that he finally said something.

"Check the man's oil." Mr. Argent said.

I heard another person's footsteps come closer to the car. Without warning, the man smashed the window, sending glass flying through the window. "Looks good to me." I scowled.

"Drive safely," I heard Argent say before hearing the sound of cars leaving the scene. I saved the recording and two seconds later, Derek opened the door. Grabbing his offered hand, I climbed out of the backseat with a wince.

My hand that Derek grab had a weird tingling sensation to it, before a little pain. "Yikes!" I gasped, snatching my hand back. I must've gotten cut by some of the glass without realizing it.

Derek got that concerned look on his face again, just like in the jail. "You need napkins or something?"

I shook my head, "No, thanks. I have disinfectant in my car."

He glanced back at my car, "You should be getting home. It's way past curfew."

I smirked, "It's cute that you think I follow rules. I'd like to think of myself as a risk taker." It was like word vomit. I was flirting with Derek Hale in a gas station at ten-fifteen. Why? I have no idea.

"It's dangerous out here at night. You should go home." He said seriously.

"Fine, I'm gonna go." I caved in to responsibility. He nodded curtly at me and began walking back to his car. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry." I said, letting go.

"I'm not going to press any stalking charges." He told me firmly.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, but that's not what I meant." He looked...confused. "About your family." I saw a flicker of sadness. "No one in this town has the guts to say anything, or actually care, and mean it." I shrugged, "I get it, sort of. I just wanted you to know that someone does."

After a moment of his searching my face like he was trying to figure me out, he nodded. I nodded back and practically jogged back to my car. This cut was still bleeding and stung like a bitch.

* * *

I sped home like a bat outta hell. My reckless, fast driving caused me to arrive at home pretty quickly. A very jumpy and irritated twin appeared at door. I smiled innocently, "Hello, buddy!"

"Hello, my ass!" He called to me irritated.

I smirked, "I love the sound of irritation ten thirty-seven at night."

He ignored me, jumping in the passenger's seat. "No time for jokes! We have to get to Scott's."

"Whoa, chill bro!" I said, while starting the car. "What's the emergency?"

"The bus driver. He's dead." He told me, hopping in the passenger's seat.

"No, shit!" I gasped, nearly contemplating flooring it to Scott's.

"Shit."

When we made it to Scott's house, I was sure Scott wasn't home yet. But instead of waiting in front of the house for him, my idiotic brother decided to sneak into his room.

"He would be a terrible burglar." I mumbled to myself as I watched him climb into the roof before I decided to sit on the porch.

I saw Scott pull up, so I got up to greet him. "Hey, Scottie!"

He looked confused, "Hey...what are you doing here so late?"

"My dear brother has some information to share."

His looked around me, "Well where is he?"

"Currently sneaking through your-" I was cut off by Ms. McCall, who was currently screaming at the top of her lungs. Scott immediately ran into the house, while I slowly trailed behind him.

When I got to Scott's room, I could have peed my pants. Stiles was in a defensive stance on top of Scott's bed while Melissa was standing over him with a bat. I was in hysterics!

When I finally sobered up from my near heart-attack, I wiped the tears. "I'm glad that you think this is funny." Stiles grumbled sarcastically.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

Melissa sighed in irritation. "Why can't your friend use the door like his sister?"

"He's a weirdo. My embryonic sac soaked up all the intelligence." I offered, receiving a glare from my brother.

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott explained.

"Yeah, exactly," Duh. "And by the way do any of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?"

Hell "No." We all chorused.

"No," Melissa repeated, then shook her head. "Well alright then that's enough parenting for me tonight." Melissa tossed the bat on bed saying, "Goodnight." Then walked out of the room.

"Night, Melissa." I said, waving at her.

Scott looked at me weirdly, "Since when are you on a first name basis with my mom."

I grinned, "Since she realized how awesome I was at the game."

Stiles sighed, "Are you guys done?"

"Yep." I said.

"What?" Scott sat down in his chair and waited for Stiles to talk.

I plopped down next to Stiles, peeling my jacket off as I did so.

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago," Stiles said slowly. "The bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Scott inquired. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Scott, he's dead."

Scott's face completely fell. I knew that this information was going to bother him. He was trying to protect someone and ends up failing. I couldn't imagine how he feels. Poor Scottie...

Scott wolf-ed out and jumped out of his window, into the night. A thoughtful silence filled the room shortly after.

I sighed and turned to my bro, "What now?"

* * *

**Sorry I took so long! I was grounded for mischievous behavior: I teepeed my neighbors garage with toilet paper and toothpaste. Too bad I forgot to check for hidden cameras...**

**SCREW OFF! I'M JOKING! HEHE**

**I really was grounded though. And next week, I am off on vacation. It doesn't mean no updating, because I am sure the resort has wifi, but it does mean I will take longer to update. So I hope you enjoyed my Ellie as much as I enjoyed conceiving her!**

**Ha, that seemed weird. Who wants more Dellie? Who wants more Stellie?**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	7. Chapter 7: Magic Bullet part I

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**Thanks to you guy's reviews and support, I will try to update this story twice before updating my other story. Yup, you guys are growing on me. I appreciate all the favorites, alerts, and follows as well. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Elise Stilinski and all of her sexy badassness!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Magic Bullet part one

I was bored in English class, so all I did was stare at the wall, purposely ignoring Scott and Stiles. And then, Scott told us about his little talk with Derek yesterday. I had to pay special attention to that one. I was hoping that Derek wouldn't mention my little mission, big bro would not like that.

"So Derek didn't bite you?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"That's what he told me." Scott answered automatically. He seemed a little stressed, so I decided not to press further. However, my slow twin didn't really notice.

"If Derek isn't the alpha- if he wasn't the one who bit you, then who did?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" I rolled my eyes at his behavior. How could he not realize that these unanswered questions may be the very ones that Scott wonders as well?

"I don't know." Scott repeated.

Stiles sits back, looking frustrated. He thought for a second, but then jumped up again. "Does Allison's dad know about the al-"

"I don't know!" Scott snapped, causing the others surrounding him to stare. I shook my head at them.

I decided to speak up, "Show's over!" Some of them gave me annoyed looks, but I don't care, at least they were minding their business.

The teacher finally handed up our tests. I smiled, a B+, not bad. When I leaned over and saw Stiles' A, I glowered at him. Stiles' leant over to see Scott's test.

"Dude, you need to study more." He joked. Scott was clearly not in the mood, and my brother was clueless. Scott slammed his test down. "It was a joke. Look, it's one test, your gonna make it up. Do you need help studying?"

"We can help." I offered, smiling.

"No, I'm studying with Allison after-school today." I smirked. 'Studying', huh?  
"That's my boy." Stiles commented proudly.

"We're just studying." Scott quickly adds at Stiles' suggestive comment.

"You're so cute and dense." I said, nudging his side.

My twin scoffed, "No, you're not."

"No, I'm not?" Scott replies, dumbly.

I shook my head muttering, "I don't even know how you made it with Allison this long." I sheepishly grinned when Scott turned to me.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." I scoffed at that. "If you go to her house and scander that colossal opportunity, I swear- I swear to god, I'll have you de-"

Scott cut him off, "Okay! Just stop with the questions, man."

Stiles sat up, "Done."

Unconvinced, I snorted, causing the boys to look at me. "What?"

They ignore me and Stiles continues, "No more questions about the alpha, or Derek, who still scares me."

I raised my eyebrows at him with a smirk, "What? He does!" I sniggered a little, turning back in my chair.

* * *

After school ended, I was determined to spend the rest of the afternoon sitting on my lazy ass.

"Ellie, let's go!" My twin called, interrupting my conversation with Danny.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "I have to go, Danny. I'll skype you later!" I quickly ran through the doors to catch up with my brother. "Dude! Slow down!" I called after him. I finally caught up to him and got in the passenger seat. "What's the rush?" I muttered.

He looked at me weird, "I'm not even going to answer that question."

I smirked, "You technically already did."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he thought against it. Win! He quickly switched the car on and backed out of his spot.

"Hey bro?"

"Hmm?"  
"Don't you think that it's about time we get a pet?"

He squinted his eyes at the idea, "Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I always wanted a pet hamster."

"Hamsters are gross!"

I scoffed, "So are you, but you don't see me denying you a good home."

Stiles slammed on the brakes all of a sudden and shouted, "Oh my god!"

I gasped at the figure in front of us.

It was Derek. And he looked sick?

I just stared at him in shock until I saw him fall. "You've gotta be kidding me, this guy is everywhere." My brother muttered to himself.

"Don't just sit there! He needs help!" I hopped out of the jeep, ignoring my brother's protests.

I knelt beside Derek and Scott showed up, "What happened?"

I shrugged, "I don't know! He just showed up in front of the jeep!"

"I'm right here, you know." I finally looked at him, he seemed to be very annoyed. After taking a good look, I realized how terrible he looked. He was extremely pale and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Dude, you look like shit." I blurted out, before I could stop myself. Instead of using strength to speak to me, he just glared.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked. My brother finally joined us next to Derek.

"I was shot." Derek breathed painfully. My thoughts immediately went to Allison's dad, because after that night, I wouldn't be surprised.

"He's not looking too good, dude." Stiles remarked.

Before Stiles could say anything, Scott asked, "Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't," Derek told us, weakly. "It was- It was a different kind of bullet."

"What? A silver bullet?" Stiles asked excitedly.

I smacked him in the back of his head. "No, you idiot." Derek said, in annoyance. "Wait," Scott spoke. "That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours." I furrowed my brows in confusion. 'She?' I mouthed to myself.

"What," Derek said weakly. "Who-Who said forty-eight hours?"

"The one who shot you."

Out of nowhere, Derek's eyes began flashing an electric blue. Oh no, don't wolf-out on us!

"What are you doing? Stop that!"

"I told you I can't." Derek said his voice full of pain.

Scottie was getting bossy. "Derek, get up!"

Derek clenched his teeth and breathed hard. I grimaced at the painful look in his face. It honestly bothered me.

"Help me put him in your car," Scott said before lifting Derek from behind.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet it was." Derek told Scott.

Scott threw his hands up. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek explained.

"Why should I help you?" Scott demanded.

"Really?" I said out loud.

Scott looked shocked at my outburst, but composed himself as Derek spoke up. "Because you need me."

Scott complied finally. "Fine, I'll try."

Stiles finally jumped in and Scott turned to him, "Alright, get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles said.

"Shut up and drive!" I shouted.

My brother did as he was told. From the back seat I could tell that Derek was only going to get worse if Scott didn't find that bullet. Derek dying is not good!

* * *

After a while, my brother's groans and frustrated motions were starting to annoy me. "Relax, bro, all we have to do is wait until Scott finds the bullet."

"I'm sorry if a dying werewolf in my passenger's seat doesn't bother you at all- Hey, try not to bleed all over my seats." He warned Derek.

I rolled my eyes at his insensitivity. "Where are we going?"

"We're almost to Derek's house."

"No," Derek told him.

Stiles looked confused, as usual. "I can't take you to your own house?"

Derek explained, "Not while I can't protect myself."

Then he pulled over, before turning to Derek again. "What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet, huh? Are you dying?" What happened to being scared of wolf-man earlier hmm?

"Not yet," Derek shook his head. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" I wondered aloud.

Derek pulled up his sleeve. I caught sight of the bullet wound. Holy crap… it was the most disgusting thing I ever saw in my life.

Stiles thought the same. "Oh my god, what is that?"

I started to feel nauseous. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

My brother turned around in his seat, "Ew, not in the car Elle. Open the window!" I glared at him. "You know what, you should probably just get out."

"We can't throw him out!" I protested.

My brother's voice was cut off by a pained and annoyed one, "Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look," Stiles protested. "If I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

Derek retorted, "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out… with my teeth." That threat seemed to shake him up a bit. Something he totally deserved.

I stifled a laugh.

Stiles sat back in his seat and started our Jeep, and I instantly knew that we were going to be on the road for a while.

* * *

**That concludes part one! Poor Derek! And since I love you guys, part two is coming by thursday! Also I want you guys to know that college starts for me next week. That means less updates until I get my laptop fixed. But when I do, it will still get a little slow. As long as you guys keep those reviews coming, you won't have to worry!**

**~RealHuntress18~**


	8. Chapter 8: Magic Bullet part II

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**Hello guys! Sorry about the wait, I was wrapped up in an essay. I appreciate the feedback for the story. My new OC will be revealed in season two, so be ready! I'll give you a sneak peak before I start, and she's gonna be super awesome.**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own TW. We can all wish though...]**

* * *

Chapter 8: Magic Bullet part two

It had been hours and we were still driving. Now twin was on the phone with Scott bitching to him about finding the bullet.

"So, Derek, I have a question."

"I don't care."

I shook off his rudeness. "I'm gonna take the rudeness as frustration from the pain and ask you anyway." He sighed in annoyance. "I was wondering, how long has your arm been bloody and pulsating?"

"I told you," He said, through gritted teeth, "that I got shot last night." I threw my hands up in surrender. Meanie.

My bro gave Derek the phone before I could continue asking stupid questions out of boredom. "You're not gonna believe where he wants us to take you."

"Did you find it?" Honestly, I didn't think that Scott would be in and out of a house full of hunters like that. "Look, if you don't find it then I'm dead, alright?" I really hoped that his last resort wouldn't make me gag. "Then think about this: the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed, so if you want to stay alive, you need me." I winced at my Scottie dying. "Find the bullet."

* * *

When we got to the animal clinic-and yes, it is ironic- my twin ordered me, the nerve, to unlock the door with the spare key.

"Hurry up, Ellie!" my brother ordered.

"Relax, I got it." I picked up the large key and unlocked the door. My brother hauled Derek inside and practically threw him down. "Would it kill you to be a bit gentle?"

He scoffed at me, "Gentle? This guy is heavy. I didn't see you jumping up and down to help me get him in here." I glared at him in response.

After we had stopped bickering, we brought Derek to the operating table. Immediately, he took off his shirt. He was...-looking for the right word-...breathtaking. I raised my eyebrow and gulped.

"Drool alert." My brother's obnoxious voice shook me out of my trance. To regain control, I smacked him upside his head.

"Shut up."

We both took a look at his diseased arm, "You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night sleep could take care of."

"No, you moron. That's a bad infection, and it looks like the worst of it's kind." Both guys looked at me weird. "Pre-med." I explained proudly.

"If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."

I nodded, "Ok, bad. So we've covered the worst scenario."

"Depending on who you're talking to." My brother muttered.

"Would you shut up already?" I groaned.

He sighed to Derek. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort." Derek explained.

"Which is?" Stiles and I echoed.

Derek held up a medical saw. "One of you is going to cut off my arm."

I pushed my brother in front, "It's all yours."

He turned around and did the same to me, "You're the one that's in pre-med club!"

"I cried when the guy cut his foot off in Saw! No way!" I protested, pushing the saw in his direction.

"But I could mess up!" Lamest argument I ever heard.

"Be a man!" I hissed.

"Shit, fine! I will do it!"

Stiles grabbed the saw and pressed the button. When it turned on, it seemed like something out of a horror film. I shivered at the sound.

"Oh my God," He said and tossed the saw down. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works," Derek said while he tied a rubber band around his defected arm with his teeth.

"I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said looking really pale.

"Why not?" Derek demanded.

"Well, because the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles shouted.

Derek threw his good, not diseased on the table and groaned, "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Fine, how about this?" Derek suggested. "You cut off my arm, or I cut off your head."

"You know I'm so not buying your threats any-," Stiles stopped talking as Derek grabbed him with his good arm and pulled him close like he was going to hurt him.

"Ok, now that your clear, do it!" I ordered.

"Oh my god. Ok. Alright. Sold. Totally. I'll do it. Ok. I'll do it." Stiles breathed out, obviously scared shitless.

But suddenly Derek started coughing badly.. "What? What are you doing?"

"Derek?" I asked, but stopped when I saw him spit out blood. Now, I was in nurse Stilinski mode.

Now watch me work...

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles said looking at Derek.

"He's getting worse."

Though I knew that all I was taught wouldn't work on a werewolf, I went up to him and started to rub his back. I was a little uneasy that I was touching a very muscled back, but I had to stay calm.

"It's my body. It's trying to heal itself," Derek explained still bent over the side of the table.

"Now. You got to do it now." He told us, hoarsely.

Twin looked sick. "Look honestly, I don't think I can."

Derek was losing his patience. "Just do it!"

"Come on bro, be a man!" I encouraged him.

"Oh my God, ok," Stiles said before getting the saw and turning it on.

I stood next to my brother and closed my eyes and started praying out loud. "Please, please please let Scott make it. I'll stop abusing my brother, and I'll stop-

"Oh God. Alright, here we go!"

"Stiles? Ellie?"

"God! You spoke back!" I smiled. "That's totally weird because Stiles told me you don't talk-"

"It's Scott, you idiot."

I went quiet. "Oh. Right."

Scott walked in and took in the scene. "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles sighed in relief. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Thank god!" I sighed.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

Scott pulled the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to him. "What are you gonna do with it?" My twin asked.

Derek started mumbling things. All of a sudden, he dropped the bullet and collapsed, send the bullet down the drain pipe. Scott shot after it and Stiles and I went to Derek to buy us some time.

I straddled his legs so that I could check his vitals. He was breathing, check, I listened for his heartbeat, which was extremely slow, even for a human.

I looked back to the Scott, "Hurry up! His heart rate is slowing!"

"I'm trying. Give me a second." My bro came behind me.

"There's one thing that you could try."

"I'm not kissing him." I blurted out.

I was getting impatient, "Scott!" I shouted.

"Ok just hold on!" Came the frantic reply. "I got it! I got it!"

He looked at me weirdly. "I was going to say, punch him in the face."

"Oh, yeah. Right." I leant up. "Have at it."

Now he looked at me like I was crazy, "Hell no, he'll kill me. You do it."

"Okay." And it was then, that I threw the hardest right hook that I could. And then I had the worst pain in three of my fingers.

But, like I had hoped, Derek shot up and looked at me weirdly, who was still sitting on his legs. "Yeah, I'm gonna get up now." I got up, nursing my sprained fingers and pretended that he wasn't following me with his gaze.

"Give me." Scott gave him the bullet.

The boys helped him up. Then Derek tore the bullet apart with his teeth and dumped the weed-looking stuff on the table. He grabbed a lighter and lit it up. It burned really bright before dulling. When it was done, Derek scooped it up and smeared it into his wound. I grimaced at the sight.

I was sure I would have nightmares tonight when I saw Derek push his finger into it. Derek screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Then Derek's arm magically healed itself and again, the eyebrow rose.

Stiles broke the silence. "That was awesome!"

Scott and I shared a look, before looking at my moronic brother.

Derek sat up and Scott asked, "You ok?"

"Well except for the agonizing pain," Derek said sarcastically.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles remarked and I smiled nervously.

Then Scott spoke, "Ok, we saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" I turned my raised eyebrow to Scott. "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything."

"You're gonna trust them?" I wouldn't. "What? You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not?" Scott definitely still doesn't know what he's dealing with. "They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are."

Derek discreetly glanced in my direction. Stalking mission Phase one came to mind, when daddy argent bashed in his window. "Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You'll see." I told him, agreeing with Derek.

* * *

My brother drove us home from the pharmacy, where he offered to buy the splints for my fingers.

"About today," He said, unlocking the door, "Your medical skills were impressive."

"Thanks, bro." AND? I gave him a pointed look.

"And I'm sorry that I said doctors were nerdy."

I smiled, "It's ok. I know you did it because you're insecure." I chuckled to myself, walking ahead of him to the kitchen.

"That's the last time I'm apologizing to you." He shouted from behind me. I took a bite of his leftover subway sandwich.

"That's because you're never saying anything like that to me, again." He came in the kitchen and saw me with his sandwich.

"C'mon!" He whined. "That's mine."

I shrugged, taking a bite. "And?"

"Give it, Ellie."

I just blinked, and took another bite. "Fine." He gave up and I smiled through the mouthful. "I'll just finish off the Oreos I stole from your cabinet the other day." And with that, he ran up the stairs.

I threw his sandwich down. "Motherfu-"

* * *

**Done! I hope you liked the Dellie moments. I fit a little bro and sis in there too. It is now almost two in the morning! I am so ready to go to sleep! Review please! I love you guys!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	9. Chapter 9: The Tell part I

**Yeah, so... I haven't posted in forever. But I guess better late than never, right? Anyway, if you didn't know already, I started a new story group. It's called Love On A Full Moon: Short Tales. It's going to be a bunch of one-shots or two-shots based on this story. Like I say in the summary, you could write one for me and let me know. I'll give you my 'business' email address and I WILL post it for you. Or you can give me the idea and write it. Either way you get FULL credit for it. But until I get PMs about it, I'm gonna write my own. I already have two more in the process. I URGE you to read the first one. IT'S STEAMY! And I LOVE reviews. So give me some. PWEASE!**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own TW. It sucks:( ]**

****Chapter 9: The Tell part 1

Like every other friday, Dad, Stiles and I were in his cruiser eating take-out. Of course my useless brother got my order wrong.

"I wanted cheesy curly fries!" I complained, glaring at my brother. I was between my dad and Stiles.

"Be glad that you get to eat any fries." My dad muttered to himself. We both stopped glaring and sighed at him. He knows that he's not supposed to eat that stuff.

"It's for your own good. You're not supposed to eat them anymore." I chastised him. We have had this conversation about six times this week.

"I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." He retorted, causing Stiles and I to roll our eyes.

"If you think getting rid of contractions in your sentences will make you argument any more legitimate, you are wrong." Dad turned to look at us, ha. OWN'D. My twin and I slapped fives in victory.

Immediately, we heard a call come in on the radio. Stiles and I grabbed for it at the same time, causing my dad to smack our hands.

I looked up sheepishly, "Sorry." Dad answered the call, but when we heard 187, all hell broke loose.

"Mmhmmh!" Stiles exclaimed, dropping food out his mouth.

"Ewwww!" I said, pushing him as far as I could from me. Too bad it wasn't far enough...

Dad took us to the scene thankfully, where Jackson and Lydia were sitting inside an ambulance.

Stiles and I were about to open the door, but dad stopped us. "Stay here." I pouted, watching him go to speak to Jackass.

"Seriously! I am not going to stay in this car."

"You are if you don't want to get grounded again." I opened my mouth to say that I didn't care, but he beat me to it, "And you just got your new iPhone. You know that dad will lock it at his desk at work." I shut my mouth.

I hate it when he's right. I decided to watch instead. The second I heard Jackass chewing my dad out, I went for the door. My twin pulled me back, "Lemme go! Jackass deserves the Ellie special knuckle sandwich!"

"It's not worth it!"

I let out a battle cry. "Nooooo!" I'm one for theatrics. "What about Lydia?! She's out there!" Low blow, I know. I have anger issues.

He thought about it for a second whilst I struggled in his grasp. "Good point." He let me go and I got out on my dad's side, starting to march in his direction. Before I could get to them, Stiles grabbed me and I saw what he was looking at.

It was, "A dead body!" My brother exclaimed, catching the attention of onlookers. My dad sighed, looking at us disapprovingly. Twin pushed me back in the car.

"Alright, everyone back up." My dad ordered.

"You think it was the Alpha?" Twin asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind." I answered, staring off into space. Thoughts in my mind made me angry. Who in the world does this dog (no offense to Scottie and Derek) think he is to just come into my boring town and start trouble?

"I wonder if Lydia's okay." My bro wondered out loud. I thought about that too, I'm hoping that she's okay. I seriously hope that she didn't see anything. The first night that I saw the alpha in wolf form, I was in shock for the whole night. I don't know if she could handle that.

My dad finished up and came back to the car. "I'll drive you two home, but I have to go back to the station." Of course he does.

No one said anything on the way home, everyone was caught up in their own thoughts. When we finally made it, I decided to say something.

"Well that was a bust." I uttered bitterly.

"Sorry, kiddo." He apologized.

I nodded, "I know, it's your job." And I exited the car, doing what I've done every week. Making him feel guilty.

Why do I do that?

* * *

The next day at school, I noticed that Allison had found the balloons that I had planted in her locker. It seemed like she had, and that she was mortified by it. It wasn't MY idea folks! Lydia and I planned this, but since she's not here...

"Happy birthday!" I threw my arms around her. She quickly shushed me, before hugging me back.

"You did this?"

I looked at her innocently, "I plead the fifth?"

"Lydia." She said it as a statement.

"Yup, I was forced!" I grimaced. "She is so vicious!" I saw her necklace, "Hey Ally, that necklace is so cool! Where did you get it?"

She smiled at me, "Thanks, my aunt Kate gave it to me. She said it was a family heirloom." Allison turned her smile at someone behind me, but before I could turn around, that person ruffles my hair.

I whipped around, about to hand out the first ass whoopn' of the day. Of course it had to be wolf boy. "Really, dude?!" I exclaimed, fixing my hair.

He raised his hands up in surrender, "Sorry!"

I turned back to Allison, "I'm gonna go fix my hair before class. See ya later in french?"

"Yeah. Later." I playfully glared at Scott before turning around.

* * *

"Ugh, Chemistry!" I groaned, looking at Harris after I walked into the class.

"Ms. Stilinski, I'm volunteering you to help me with the parent-teacher's conference tonight." Harris smirked.

I waved him off, "You can't do that. I keep a B- in this class, ergo, I am not required to attend."

The smirk remained on his face, "I can, actually." I furrowed my brows, "You see, although you maintain that B-, you failed the Acids and Bases Test."

Shit, I forgot about that. I narrowed my eyes "Well played, Harris. Well played." Twin, Danny and the rest of the class (Minus Jackass, I noticed) filed in.

"Hey, Ellie." Danny greeted me, taking his seat in the other table beside me.

"Danny!" We did our handshake.

"Twin." I acknowledged, while he sat behind him. He nodded at me, and started doing his nerdy things.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name anyone because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." I rolled my eyes. What a nerd. "Now has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Scott McCall? Hmm, Scotty was here this morning...

The sound of a door opening made me look up. It was Jackson.

"Everyone, start reading chapter 9." He told the class.

And just like that, he was already terrorizing my twin. I just know that he's out to get us! "Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry not a coloring book."

I watched my bro shoot his highlighter cap out of his mouth and catch it in his hand. I grinned at him.

After I finished my work, I noticed my twin bugging Danny about Lydia. For some reason, he never told me why, he's just very uncomfortable around my brother. I don't blame him though, sometimes, my brother is a freakshow.

"One more question." Twin asked Danny.

"What?" Danny answered, with irritation in his voice.

"Do you think that I'm attractive?" He asked, leaning closer.

HE WENT THERE!

When he fell out of his chair, you best believe me, I started laughing. "You need to work on sticking the landing next time, bro."

* * *

I had decided to skip Trig so I could find Jackass and make him tell me what he saw last night. Also, I want to rough him up for giving my dad shit. That's the kind of stuff that Ellie doesn't like.

Apparently, all of the boys were in the showers. I decided to wait them out by the lockers where no one could see me. What I didn't expect, was to find Derek over there.

We both looked at each other weird. "What are you doing here?" We both whisper-yelled to each other. I looked him over, damn this man is fiiine!

"Me? I go to school here." I defended.

He raised an eyebrow, "The boys locker room, though?"

I shrugged, "There are naked lacrosse players in here, why not?"  
He smirked, "You're here to do the same that I was about to do."

I nodded, "Pretty much. I figured I would threaten him some."

He chuckled at me a bit before looking at my face, "Oh. You were serious?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Not cool. You don't have to be Lon Chaney in order to be scary." He glared at my teasing. "I did a lot of bullying in my day."

He leant up against the wall, "And now?"

"I'd like to call it, 'coasting through the middle'." I explained.

"Anyway, since you're here, I might as well leave." He walked around me, "And talk to the blonde as well."

I pulled back a lock of hair, "Will do. Now hurry up and sneak out the window before I get caught talking to the sexy danger guy.

I saw a hint of a sexy smirk before he left me behind in the steamy locker room. I walked out into view where I saw Jackass.

I smirked while striding up to him. He gave me the weirdest look, while looking to see if there was anyone around. "Why are you in here?"

"I ask the questions here, dipshit. What did you see last night?" I demanded.

He raised an eyebrow, "You really came in here to ask me that?"

"Sure did. Now answer, or heads will roll." I LOVE how I through that in there. Move over Veronica Mars!

"Why don't you ask your buddy Scott, or better yet, Derek?" He sneered at me. I narrowed my eyes, he fights dirty.

"One more time, Jackass." I warned. "Now talk."

"I could get you in detention for this." He threatened.

Okay...he was warned.

Dirty tactics, "Lydia told me about your biggest fear." hehe, I pulled out a small box. When I opened it, his eyes got as big as saucers.

I smirked again, "Now you understand me."

"Get that thing away from me." The shakiness in his voice proved that my secret weapon had served it's purpose.  
I smiled. "Cooperate, Jackson." I said in a sing-song voice.

"I didn't see anything." He told me, with a glare.

"Nice try, Jackass. Be honest." I said, bringing the box closer to his face.

"I seriously did not see anything." I looked in his eyes for a moment. When I got past the glare, I could tell that he was pissed off, but telling the truth nonetheless.

"Fine. I'm gonna go now." I smirked, walking out of the locker room. I am so badass.

* * *

After school, I met up with my brother so that we could discuss what happened with Jackass in the locker room.

"In the locker room?"

I smiled. "Yup. Did you expect any less?"

He laughed, "Surpringly, no."

"Okay, well after some torture-"

My twin cut me off, "You tortured him?"

"I had no choice! He was refusing to answer me." I defended my methods. "Anyway, he said that he didn't see anything. So I guess all that's left to do is to talk to Lydia. So I'm gonna-"

He stopped me, "That's not necessary. I can take care of Lydia."

A knowing smile crept upon my face, "Sure you can, bro."

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant."

I nodded, still teasing him. "I know." I snickered on our way to the car. I went for the driver's seat. "Look, I'm gonna go home, so I can leave you two alone." I smiled at my bro's cute blush. Awww!

After my twin got out the car, I told him to call me when he was ready to leave. Then, I embarked on my new journey to Derek's house. I figured that I'd tell him what Jackson said to me about last night. And I wanted another excuse to be around him.

Yup, I'm twisted.

I had decided to go up the steps as quietly as I could so I could surprise him. What I didn't expect, was for him to have been exercising with no shirt on.

I bit my lip as I stared at his shoulder blades as they flexed. For some reason, I knew that he was teasing me. I know that he knew I was here. He's a werewolf for christ's sake.

All any normal teenage girl would think seeing this scene is, I'd totally do him in a heartbeat. And my thoughts were beyond rated R at this point. So I sucked it up and put my playful business face on.

I leant against the doorframe, smirking. "I know that you know I'm here, Derek." I could imagine him smirking back.

"You were enjoying the view, weren't you?" Smartass. "I didn't want to interrupt."

I rolled my eyes playfully as he stood back up. "I just came to confirm that Jackson knows nothing." I closed the door and walked in completely.

He became serious Derek again, "Are you sure?"

"Well yeah, but I had to torture it out of him." I explained. "According to his account that he told my dad's deputy, he didn't really see anything after he was attacked. He only heard growling." I breathed, "He's telling the truth. I believe him."

He nodded but asked, "What about the blonde?"

"Stiles is on that right now." I checked my phone. "Actually, I should be getting a text right about-"

"Wait." Derek ordered. "Don't move." I stood still like he asked, but I was confused. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "Go upstairs."

I shook my head, "What's going on?"

"Now!" He growled at me.

I pursed my lips at his attitude but went up the stairs nonetheless. It almost felt like the night went Derek made me hide from the h- wait a second.

Could there hunters be coming?

BANG!

Of course it happens when I come here.

My Luck.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I know that you guys hate those, but they're just too funny! Anyway, this was the best time to end it. I put a Stilinski family moment in the beginning because me love them soooo much! And you got some Dellie because that what this is all about anyway, right? But remember, Ellie is in lust not love. So until all the fluffiness ensues, I'm gonna play with them for a while. See ya Laters!**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	10. Chapter 10: The Tell part II

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I own Ellie Stilinski.]**

_Major Hurricane happened here... sad._

**Chapter 10: The Tell part II**

* * *

I stayed hidden at the top of the stairs, hopefully with my ninja skills no one will see me. Suddenly, I heard a noise in the other room and a male voice said, "No one home." _**  
**_  
"Oh, he's here." It was a female this time and she sounded really familiar. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

Another voice spoke. "Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." What's a hunter without legit jokes? LAME!

"Really?" The girl said, "A dog joke? We go in there and that's the best you got?" This is where we agree. "If you wanna provoke him say something like, 'Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter.'" Bitch move!

The bitch continued. "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" That was a low blow. This bitch doesn't know who she's messing with.

Suddenly, I heard a growl. That must be Derek. I heard crashes and growling. I stopped as I heard the chick's voice. "Wow, this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

I hate this chick even more. I could tell that the bitch was armed so I decided to creep down the stairs slowly. There was a blonde standing in the middle of the room with a stun wand in her hand. I knew what it was because its on my christmas list. I watched as Derek crawled from one side of the room to another

Then I heard was a crash. "Oh," She laughed. "9,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you?" Derek's eyes snapped to mine in a split second."Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret and well maybe we can help each other out."

"Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste."But quite firm. Now here's the part that might really kick you in the balls." This chick has some nerve. "We didn't kill her."

More silence. "You think I'm lying?"

"W-Wouldn't be the first time." Derek's voice shook as

"Tsk, sweetie," The chick stated. "Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, k?" Ha, this chick has a heart? Who knew? "You hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. "

"Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" Dammit, why does everyone say that! I haven't seen ONE mountain lion!

"Why aren't we helping each other out? Might as well admit at what you've been guessing all along, which is the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy."

Then it was quiet and I held my breath.

"Unless you don't know who he is either." She chuckled. "Well guess you just became totally useless." There was an audible pause. Then, Derek grabbed my hand, pulling me through the front door, out into the woods.

We ran deep into the woods, and gradually Derek slowed down. Two years ago, I could've ran this with no problems. I am out of shape!

While I panted, Derek stared into the distance sadly. My heart went out to him about the things Kate said earlier.

"I know that this sounds really girly, but maybe we could talk about this. Maybe figure out what really happened?"

Derek's face became stoic again, "It's not your problem, or your concern." He told me harshly. "You should just go home."

I was taken aback by his harsh attitude, but I was still intrigued to ask him one more thing. "Derek, are you okay?"

Now he looked shocked, "What?"

"Are you okay? She hurt you, probably in more ways than one."

I saw the shortest flicker of tenderness before it vanished, "I'm fine."

"Good, because next time, I think I'm just going to call." I chuckled a bit, recalling the last time something like this happened. At least I have no cuts or bruises this time.

He chuckled with me, "I agree." He walked me back to my car in silence.

* * *

When I was finally back inside my car, I re-plugged my phone and finally got the 5 text messages and calls from my brother. Uh-oh, I forgot.I quickly dialed his number._ "Now you call?!"_

I winced at the volume, "I was in a bit of a situation." I put my phone on speaker and started up the engine, making the short drive to the school. My brother explained the picture that was on Lydia's phone and how he was pissed that Scott and I weren't answering our phones.

"I'm at the school now, I'll listen to you bitch some more later." I joked, ending the call. I grudgingly walked up the steps to the school, and into Harrison's classroom.

I smirked, leaning against the wall, "I'm here, Harris."

He sighed, "That is Mr. Harris to you, Ms. Stilinski."

I nodded, "Riiiight. So, what do I do?" He handed me a pen and I piece of paper.

"Sit at the desk outside and help set up the appointments with the parents." I nodded and quickly turned around, heading out the door.

I sat down at the small desk and stretched my legs out. Immediately, I saw a weirdly happy couple approach me.

"Is this Mr. Harris' room?" The blonde woman asked me.

"Yes, Harrison is this way. Whose parents are you guys?"

"Jackson Whittemore." She and her husband smiled.

"Ah, Jackass- I mean Jackson's parents. Go ahead inside." I sighed in relief. Wow, that was a close one.

After about ten minutes, another couple came my way. I knew already that they were Lydia's parents because I had met her mom a long time ago. Her dad was a douche though, I never liked him...

"Ellie! So nice to see you again!" Mrs. Ex-Martin smiled.

"Same here, even under the circumstances." Lydia's father sighed in irritation and stepped up, "We are not here for socializing, Susan."

She scowled and followed him in. YIKES!

I saw my dad down the hall and waved. He made his way down to me, fully stuck on going to see Harrison.

"AW, come on dad!" I whined.

"Let's go, Elise." He used his sheriff voice, meaning I had to go in.

I sat down in the chair next to him, glaring at Harrison head on.

"Elise is a bright girl, not much participation."  
When my dad looked at me, I said, "I'm a behind the scenes type of girl."

"She has phenomenal test taking skills."

"Keep it coming." I encouraged the praise from Harrison.

"But she disrupts my class on occasions."

"I object!" I stood up, for effect.

"Sit down, Ellie." My dad ordered.

"She and her brother have been separated eight times."

"I plead the fifth!" Dad gave me the 'shut-up Ellie' look.

"So, it is questionable at how she comprehends the material."

"What are you saying, Adrian?" My dad inquired.

"I prefer Mr. Harris."

"Sorry. Mr. Harris?"

"I'm suggesting that Ms. Stilinski be moved to my 3rd period class." No way!

I shook my head, "No can do, sir."

"Is this necessary?" My dad asked, refusing for us to be separated. Dad knows what happened the last time we were separated.

"Of course, it is only a suggestion." Harrison reiterated.

"No, thank you." I beamed at the best daddy in the whole world.

"Okay then, we're done here."

Dad and I walked out of the classroom, but not before the lecture. "Disrupting the class? Seriously, still?"

"Come on!" I begged. "I still get my work done. I have a B average here!"

"We'll have this conversation later. I still need to go to your brother's spanish class. Which reminds me, we're gonna have a little talk about french class."

I groaned.

* * *

Some time later, Melissa McCall showed up, and boy was she pissed. When she spotted me, she stormed up to me.

"Ellie, have you seen Scott?" She hissed. Wolf boy is in some troooouble!

"I know not the answer to the question you seek answers to." I told her seriously. "He hasn't answered my calls all day."

"When I find him, he is grounded for life." I tried not to chuckle as she saunters into Harrison's classroom.

After 6 minutes of boredom, Ms. McCall stepped out of the classroom. "Ellie," I turned to Ms. McCall. "Are those Allison's parents?" She pointed to a couple a ways down the hall. I saw Chris Argent and a woman with short dark, red hair. That must be Ally's mom.

"Yes, it is." I confirmed.

"I'm going to ask if Allison is missing as well." She walked down the hallway.

"Be easy on them." I referred to the lovesick teenagers.

I followed Momma McCall outside and walked to across the parking lot, close enough to Allison's car. When Scott and Allison resurfaced to the world, I thought I'd watch.

"Where exactly have you been?" She asked Scott angrily.

Scott answered. "Nowhere, Mom."

"Nowhere meaning not at school?" Momma McCall retorted.

Scott muttered, "Kinda."

Ally stood up. "It's not his fault. It was my birthday and we were j-,"

She was cut off by the Argents as approached us. "Allison, in the car."

Then out of nowhere, there was a scream.

Holy bag of pickles!

Suddenly everyone was running into their cars, while I blindly looked around to see what was going on. When I found my dad, I heard growling.

"Ellie, get in the car!" He gestured to his cruiser, and I ran for it, stopping when I heard tires screeching. When I turned around, my dad was lying on the ground. He was hit by a car.

I rushed to him, "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He told me breathlessly.  
I saw my dad grab for his gun. "Back up, now!" I moved back a couple of yards. I heard two gunshots, but I know that it wasn't my dad.

Slowly, I walked a bit closer to the crowd.

Maybe I was wrong, because there was a mountain lion in the middle of the the street for sure.

Looks like that kitty has lost all nine lives tonight.

* * *

**Sorry it took long! I was very distracted by the news of the aftermath of Hurricane Sandy. I survived it though. What sucked was I had to suffer through it on my birthday! I turned eighteen during a Hurricane. I was stuck at home with my family all day during the worst hurricane in New York history. Anyway, Review? It would be a kind present!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	11. Chapter 11: Heart Monitor part I

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I do not own TW. I just borrow and create!]**

I had extra time so...

* * *

Chapter 11: Heart Monitor part I

"Aww, come on bro!" I defended Scott. "We knew that this would happen! If anything, you encouraged it."

No answer.

"What, you're not talking to me either?"

No answer...again.

"Come on, I said I was sorry." I whined this time. I get desperate when I'm bored.

Still no answer...ok.

"Guess who found out if Danny's attracted to you?" Ha, watch this.

My brother finally looked back at me in curiosity, "Really?"

"No...but ha, it worked!" I fist-pumped. Success! Stiles glared at me before turning back around.

"Come on! I have a peace offering!" I took out the brownie that I bought. My bro knows that I love my brownies. I was bored and I was desperate. Twin sniffs the air. I resisted the urge to make a joke. Something like 'You are the epitome of fatass'. I am so witty!

"Is that a triple chocolate brownie I smell?" He literally salivates at the mouth. -mental gag-

Instead, I smiled at him."Only the finest." Quickly, Stiles grabs the brownie and devours it like a fatass. Caught up in the moment, I hug him.

"Uh, Ellie?" My eyes widened, "This is revolting." I retracted my arms in shock. Did I just-

"Gah!" I shouted in horror. And with that, I ran out of the classroom.

-XxxX-

Sometime later, I caught up with Scott and Twin leaving class. Hallelujah! My brother and my bestfriend have their bromance back!

Wait...

Eww...  
Anyway, I caught part of their conversation. "He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?"

"Yeah." Scott agreed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you try to do that, you try to kill someone. And that someone is usually me." Twin complains.

"Better you than me." I shrugged, getting looks from them both. I put my hands up in surrender, "What? Just thinking out loud."

Scott continues, "That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me." He sighs, "I have to be able to control it."

"Well how's he gonna teach you how to do that?" I asked.

He shrugs, "I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"Bummer." I nodded, sadly.

"When are you going to see him again?" Stiles asks.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just wanna act normal, get through the day-"

Twin cuts him off, "When?"

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic, after work." Twin and I shared a look before looking at Scott. "Why?" Scottie inquired, noticing our twin mischievous look.

"That gives us until the end of the school day."

Scott's familiar brain-dead look reminds me that he got lost in translation. "To do what?"

I raised my eyebrow, "To teach you ourselves." Scott's surprised look was priceless as I took off.

-XxxX-

I watched in amusement as Scott used a history book to hide from Allison. "Dude, the book's making it more obvious."

My twin glanced at Ally behind us. "Besides, she's reading anyway."

Scott finally lifted his head from his fail hide attempt. "Did you come up with a plan?"

I put my fists under my chin, "Whatever my brother calls it. Mine was much better."

In turn, Stiles rolled his eyes at my comment. "We're not hitting Scott with a bat." Scott looked in my direction.

"Snitch." I quietly accused.

"Anyway," He continued, "I think so."

"He also thinks he's a better yoda than Derek." I added, with an eye roll.

"Ok, you'll teach me." Scott said.

"Yeah I'll be your yoda." Stiles said, biting his apple.

"You will be my yoda." Scott repeated, as if tasting the words.

"Your yoda I will be." My twin said with a funny accent. Scott and I both looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I...said it...backwards."

"Yeah, we got that." Scott told him.

"Dork." I said under my breath.

After a quick glare directed at me, my brother got up, grabbing his shit, and rushed out. Scott and I followed, hearing Allison's voice. We darted through the hallway to hide, and suddenly they beelined it for the boy's bathroom. The door shut in front of me, and I huffed, "Son on a bitch!"

"Take one for the team!" I faintly heard my brother shout. I whipped around in anger, only to bump into Ally. They owe me big time for this.

"Hey..." I greeted, in an awkwardly guilty way.

"Hey, Ellie. Did you see Scott go in here?"

Think! "Uh yeah, um tacos." *Insert facepalm*

"Tacos?" Allison looked just as confused as my brain was.

"Yeah, poor guy had some bad tacos. He has a terrible stomach ache. I don't think he wants you to get sick. Such a sweetheart, that boy is." I am back!

"Sounds bad." Allison's face falls until it lights up again, "Tell him I said to get well?"

"Will do, Ally!" I waved as she disappeared down the hall.

The boy's bathroom opened and I glared at the asswipes in the doorframe.

"I hate you both."

-XxxX-

Here I sit, on the bleachers in my free period, watching my brother teach Scott to control his heart rate.

It was pretty funny...

One ball to the face...

another to the stomach...

ha, another to the balls!

face again!

"Ah, son of a bitch!" Scott cursed, as another ball hit his abdomen. I laughed, clearly enjoying the situation. "I think your aim has gotten better." I complimented.

"I wonder why." Scott said in a snarky tone.

I heard Stiles' phone beep. "Ah, ah, don't get angry."

After a few more balls, I could tell that Scott had enough. Scott dipped to the ground growling and panting. I hopped off of the bleachers to join my brother's side.

"Sunny D?

He nodded, "Yup, Sunny D?"

"Ok, so Derek was right, it's anger." I nodded in approval.

**A small chapter since it's late here. I just wanted to know, "What's your favorite scary movie?" Lol, I will tell you mine next chapter if you tell me yours. REVIEW! Peace out!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	12. Chapter 12: Heart Monitor part II

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**Sorry I took so long, but I'm back! I hope to update this faster next week. Anyway, Thank you for telling me about your favorite scary movies. I want to think a bit more about mine before I tell you, so you'll probably know at the end of the chapter.**

**I want to thank Lycan Lover 411, halos, samjake, PC 608, erica001, FAILNINJA, .Slowlyx.X, Paige and lenie954 for reviewing last chapter. And I want to thank everyone who gave birthday wishes awhile ago. I didn't forget about you.**

**[Disclaimer: I borrowed TW for the sake of my entertainment.]**

* * *

Chapter 12: Heart Monitor part II

I waited for my brother and Scott to get out of economics after I endured the boredom of art class. Yep, Beacon Hills high school did not have a normal hippie art teacher to teach their art classes. We ended up with an art critic that actually makes us do work. Lucky me.

"All right," I heard Stiles say, when I met up with them in the hall. "Allison brings Scott back. When we were at the game, he heard Allison scream and he got his head back."

"But with Allison, it's not always true because literally every time I'm kissing or touching her-," I cut him off.

"Spare the details, Scott!" I sported my famous disgusted face.

"No,That's not the same. When you do that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" My brother told him.

"Yep, totally normal for your age." I added. I scowled seeing the large grin on his face, "Ew, your thinking about sex now." I moved over to the other side of my brother.

Scott nodded smiling, unashamed of scarring his best friend. "Yeah, sorry."

Stiles shook it off. "That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, ok? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control."

"Kind of like an anchor," Stiles finished.

"Profound." I commented, with a nod.

We came to a stop in the hallway when Scott spoke, "You mean because I love her."

Scottie say what?

"Exactly," agreed Stiles, completely unfazed by what Scott said. I was completely shocked, yet happy.

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked shocked.

I nodded, wiping a fake tear. "Yes, as I said before, you're a man now." I hugged him. "I'm so proud."

Scott smiled widely, "I love her."

"Say it again!" I encouraged.

"I love her!" Scott shouted, close to twin's ear.

Stiles winced, "Not so loud!"

"Ignore the haters!" I nougied (A/N: Is that the spelling?) my brother. "You're in love."

"I am." He confirmed with a Scottie smile.

"And that's beautiful. Now before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please-," Stiles said, again trying to gain the attention of my lovesick friend.

It was barely any use. Scott just stood there with that goofy smile and dazed look on his face. He such a cutie, I wanna pinch his cheeks!

Stiles wasn't having it. "-because you obviously can't be around her all the time!" I don't get why Stiles is unaffected by Scottie's new epiphany, he used to cry during Lady and the Tramp.

Scott finally snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, yeah. Yeah, sorry." He answers the question, "So what do I do?"

Stiles sighed then rubbed his hand down his mouth and nose. "I don't know… yet." Then he started to spin around in circles, much like he does when he has a stupid idea.

"I don't like this." I whispered to Scott.

"Me, neither." Scott replied, before addressing my brother. Scott realized it, too. "Oh no, you're getting an idea, aren't you?""

"Yeah," Stiles nodded.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

He nodded again, "Maybe."

"Oh, I think you've lost your mind again."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." He grabbed Scottie and I followed in curiosity.

* * *

As we wandered through the parking lot. "What are we doing?"

I looked up and saw this nice, black truck. Stiles stopped us and approached Scott. "Ok, stand right here. Do you have your keys?"

"Perfect," Stiles said before grabbing twin's hand to position the keys for whatever his idea was. "Hold them up like so." One key was pointed up in Scott's hand.

Stiles continued after he glanced at some guys that were behind us. "Now whatever happens, just think of Allison." I grinned, this had better be good.

"Anyways, try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Scott, looking really confused and slightly dumb, ha, as per usual, nodded.

"Ok," Stiles nodded glancing back at the guys again. Then he grabbed twin's wrist and made it higher. "Ok just keep holding it right there."

My phone started to ring, when I looked at the caller I.D. I was seriously surprised. I hadn't heard from this girl in ages!

"Hey, stranger!" I greeted.

"Nothing much. I just called to see how you're doing." She sounded different, but maybe because I've never heard how she sounded on the phone before.

I scoffed, "Tell me what's really wrong, Seph. You wouldn't call me for nothing."

"A lot's happened in this past couple of months, and I just needed some advice." My heart went out to her.

"Is it a guy? Because the way you talk up the hot guys in Mystic Falls, I would think it was." I commented.

"Yeah, it's a guy. The most frustrating guy I ever met." She grumbled.

"Tell me about him."

"He's a lot like you, with an addition of being a narcissist. And his name's Damon." She told me.

"Okay, so he's hot, sarcastic, sorta badass, know-it-all, stubborn, caring, sweet, and a narcissist. Hmm, I like it. What's the problem?" I asked her.

"On the other hand, he's impulsive. He did something -I can't tell you what- and it seriously hurt me. But he's sorry." She sighs sadly on the other line. "What can I do?

"Well, I would suggest coming here in the summer for some R&R. We need some fresh meat like you around. Maybe it could teach him a lesson, but for now-" I saw Scottie getting beat up by a bunch of wasters, "Gotta go kick some ass. Call you back!"

I hung up, and rushed to the fight, "What the hell?" I yelled to my brother, who was telling me to stay away. I got the attention of the leader, "What do you want? You his girlfriend?"

"No, I'm your worst nightmare, bitch." And, I punched him as hard as I could, further injuring my sprained knuckles.

Luckily, Harrison showed up. Gladly too, because it would've been a bitch to fight them all. "Stop! Stop it right now!" Mr. Harris ran up to Scott, successfully shooing away the three guys, who were in turn dragging their K.O.'d friend. As Harrison looked at me he asked, "What do you idiots think you're doing?"

"I was helping." I defended proudly.

"She was being stupid." My bro corrected, possibly glaring at me from the back of my head. Funny he feels that way when he started it.

"This was completely idiotic."

I rolled my eyes, "Save the lecture, I'll except my detention."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page." He glanced at the fools behind me, "They can join you."

I smiled fakely. "Lovely."

* * *

I'll tell you one thing, this man loves to give detention. Honestly, I think it's because the man is lonely. Or because he enjoys the company of Ellie Stilinski.

Scott sighed as he looked at Mr. Harris then he said, "Excuse me, sir."

Mr. Harris looked up.

"Uh, I know its detention and all, but I'm supposed to be at work and I don't want to get fired," explained Scott.

Mr. Harris didn't say anything, but that we know that man well enough to tell what his answer was. Scott sighed frustratingly. "You knew I would heal." Scott said looking over me to Stiles.

Stiles didn't falter. "Yup."

"So you did that to help me learn?" I resisted the urge to say 'duh'.

"Yup." My bro loves that word.

"But partially punish me." Scott said finally piecing everything together.

Stiles began rubbing his hands together in interest. "Yeah. Well, that one's obvious."

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me." Scott said.

I gasped, "I thought I was your best friend!"

"You know what I mean, Ellie. You're my _girl_ best friend."

"I can accept that." I nodded.

My twin rolled his eyes at me, "I'm not angry anymore. Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

I looked up, rolling my eyes, and saw Mr. Harris giving them looks. I smiled sweetly at him in response. Scott finally choose this as the moment to look at Stiles again. "I know. And I will."

I guess Mr. Harris felt the same because not a second later he said, "All right, all of you, out of here."

"But we love you so much!" I smiled brightly.

Harrison sighed, "Just get out, Ms. Stilinski."

I saluted him, "Yes, boss." And we finally got to leave.

* * *

Okay, so Scottie and Derek want us to do what? I got up from my very important long distance call, to accompany my twin and Scott to the school. Why, do you ask? Because we need to figure out this alpha thing.

"Scott, you do know that this was a dumb idea right?" I asked him. And I thought that that was twin's job.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are we still going to do said dumb idea?" I prodded.

"You have any better ideas?"

I shrugged, "Well, none on the spot."

"Okay, then." Scott's snippy tonight.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles said moving his hands as he said the last part.

Scott replied with, "Just make sure we can get inside." Stiles sighed and opened the window of our Jeep, searching for something.

I turned when I heard the sexy purr of a camaro's engine and saw lights. Ah, Derek's here. "He's here." Scott is captain of the obvious.

"Yeah, I sort of noticed the sexy car."

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked him.

Raising his eyebrows, Derek answered casually, "He's in the back." We all looked to see good ole' Deaton in the back, tied up with duct tape in his mouth.

"We kidnap vets now?" I commented, earning a look from Derek. I just blushed in response.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles remarked sarcastically. Scott grabbed my brother on the way to the school, but when I tagged along, Scott stopped me.

"I need you to stay with Deaton, make sure Derek doesn't try to kill him."

I was alarmed, "What!" I started to whine, "I wanna go with you though!"

"We're coming back!" They told me, walking away.

"You'd better!" I called back. I was stuck standing awkwardly by Derek.

I ran a hand through my hair while walking over to the jeep, something I did during awkward silences. Flexing my fingers, I yelped in agony. Shit, punching big guys really hurts.

Derek wandered over to me, without my knowledge, until I felt his presence behind me. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people. You might just get hurt." I warned him.

Derek snorted from behind me. "Really?"

I turned around, shocked by his proximity. "Yeah, I pack a hard punch, you know."

Derek noticed my uneasiness, and stepped back from me. "I've experienced that one, first hand."

"Yeah, my protesting fingers remember." I told him, knowing that he saw my brace the other day.

"Seems like those injured fingers are more recent." He observed.

I rolled my eyes, "And how did you figure that out?" Before Derek could answer, Derek stopped and turned around, hearing a loud howl.

Derek closed his eyes in annoyance and said, "You've gotta be kidding me." Then he opened them and let an exasperated breath out of his nose.

"What was that?" I asked.

He looked at the school, then back at me. "That was your idiotic friend."

"He sounds like someone's strangling him."

Derek shook his head. "No, that's him trying to growl."

"Well that sucked." I turned back to the back seat of the jeep, slipping my brace back on when I found it. I saw the corner of Derek's lips turn upwards.

"And I thought the only thing your lips could do was frown." I teased, causing him to frown -shocker- at me.

"Smartass."

I smiled, "I take pride in that, thank you."

Just then, the two dipshits arrived with proud grins on their faces. "I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that?" Derek asked, obviously not pleased. "What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

Stiles gained a weird mouth-open grin as Scott said, "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud." He gave a breathy laugh. "And it was _awesome._" Stiles sang with the same weirdo grin.

Derek wasn't amused. "Shut up."

Stiles waved his hand to him. "Don't be such a sour wolf."

I took this one, "Seriously, shut-up!"

Scott hit Stiles lightly and asked dangerously, "What'd you do with him?"

"What?" Derek said, confused, and turned around to see what Scottie was talking about. Then he turned back around, still looking confused. "I didn't do anything."

"What are you talking about?" I was just as confused.

"We left you to watch him. But it's obvious you couldn't handle that!"

"Don't insult me, you blowfish!" I was pissed that he would dare insult my ability to do something.

I looked over to Deaton. Shit! He's gone. What a friggin houdini? I knew this man for a long time and he fails to teach me his awesome disappearing trick! I'm really insulted now. "Oh..." I said out loud.

Suddenly, I heard a large growl, and Derek was picked up. Blood was streaming from his mouth. My eyes widened in fear, and my jaw dropped.

"Wha-" My voice was cut off by Scott's tight grip around my waist. As he picked me up, running near the school doors, I caught a glimpse of the alpha throwing Derek up against the school wall. I felt anger, and alot of it.

And for the first time, I realized that my badass skills were no match for this all-powerful dog.

Go figure.

* * *

**I hope that you noticed that I my OC from my TVD story was on the other line of that phone call. I thought that would be cool. Maybe they could do a crossover episode. I'm done. I want to do shoutouts, so please review. Thanks.**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	13. Chapter 13: Night School part I

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I had just ended my first ever fanfic! Anyway, I posted a new LOAFM short a while ago! You guys should give me some new ideas! I would love to see how you picture the characters! Anyway, enjoy!**

**[Disclaimer: I only own Ellie, her personal thoughts, and escapades.]**

**Chapter 13: Night School part I**

[A/N:Outfit for this chapter is on the profile.]

I hadn't even known that I was on the ground until my brother was pulling me up. "Ellie, are you okay?"

I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. "Lock it! Lock it!" Scott screamed frantically.

Stiles answered, "Do I look like I have a key?"

Scott didn't falter. "Grab something."

"What?"

"Anything!"

Suddenly, my brother stood and looked out the little window in the door. Then Scott stood and looked at whatever he was looking at. He shook his head and said, "No."

"Yes," Stiles said, shoving the flashlight into Scott's arms.

"Stiles, no. Don't." Scott must have thought it was a dumb idea. But of course, he doesn't listen.

My brother left the safety of the school to find something to lock the door. Before I could grab him, he slipped out the door. I breathed in relief as he got whatever he was looking for, but my heart clenched as I saw something huge by the jeep. It was huge with red eyes. That untamed, red-eyed mutt.

Scott saw it, too. I started banging on the door and yelling to get my twin's attention, "Bro!"  
Stiles looked back and saw the Alpha there. Abruptly, the Alpha charged for him. But the idiot just stared at it and didn't move. That's negative two points to the Stilinski's...

"Move, dipshit!" I yelled.

He finally got up and ran to the school door. I opened it, letting him in and slammed it shut, whilst he put the bolt cutters over it.

I slapped him in the back of the head,

"Oww!"

"Don't do that again." I warned. I will not let my brother get chewed up like a dog. Both boys looked out of the window while I stood there trying to figure out what to do next. Derek was...was...I winced at the thought. I pulled out my phone, scrolling to the notepad. Here I go, Last Will and Testament.

"Where is it?" I asked, panicking.

"I don't know. I don't see it." We are so screwed. They finally walked away from the doors to walk over to me.

"Scott, Derek's out there. Possibly-" I closed my eyes, stopping myself. "We have to find some way to get out of here."

"I know, El. All we can do now is get away from these doors." He told us, before we heard a wolf howl. We put some pep in our step after that. We found a classroom and ran into it. As soon as we got in, Scott and my twin started to move the teacher's desk to the door. But suddenly Stiles held up a hand and Scott stopped.

I watched from the windows as my bro said, "The doors are gonna keep it out."

"It's your boss," Stiles told Scott.

"What?"

"Deaton," Stiles pronounced it slowly. "The Alpha. Your boss."

"No." He denied.

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf!" He fired back.

Scott shook his head. "It can't be." I don't want him to be either. Deaton was always nice to me.

"Oh, come on," Stiles chastised. "He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air." He shrugged condescendingly. "That's not convenient timing?"

"He has point." Scott looked at me. "Just stating my opinion."

"It's not him," Scott still disagreed.

"He killed Derek." I grimaced at his blunt words.

"He's not dead! He can't be dead!" Scott and I said at the same time.

They both looked at me, "He's Derek. You can't kill Derek!" I crossed my arms stubbornly.

Stiles let out an exaggerated breath. "All that blood doesn't qualify as a minor injury! He's dead" Wince. "We're next." Point taken. Stilinski is back...

"Ok, just…" Scott put his head down and asked, "What do we do?"

"We get to my Jeep; we get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your job." Stiles

"I'm going to need therapy." Both boys looked at me. "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder! It's a real downer." Scott followed him and I joined them. Scott tried to open them, but Stiles stopped him.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled." He explained to Scott.

Scottie suggested this instead, "Then we break it."

Stiles looked at him and said, "Which will make a lot of noise."

Scott breathed out, "Then we run really fast."

"We all can't be track runners, Scott." I reminded him. I can't run for shit.

Scott looked at the Jeep's distance and sighed. But, all of a sudden, he looked at it again. I took notice and followed his line of vision. He was still staring at the Jeep.

"Ellie, Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" He asked.

"The hell you mean something is wrong with my hood?" I questioned, getting protective over my dear old friend.

Stiles finally awoke from his stance and shot forward to look, with me behind him. "What? Like dented?"

"No, I mean bent." Scott.

I was Pissed. "What the fu–"

Before I could finish my sentence, the window behind us suddenly broke. I hopped over a small desk and ducked down to the floor.

I turned to look at the boys and saw they were on the floor, too. I moved closer to my brother and Scott. I heard something sliding on the floor. I motioned it to my twin and he flashed the light on it. It was a box with wires.

It couldn't be...

He whined and when I saw, I whined too. "It's our battery." Then my bro shook his head and moved to get up. Scott caught before he actually stood. "Don't."

"We have to move," reasoned Stiles.

Scott shook his head. "He could be right outside."

Bro and I corrected him. "He is right outside."

"Just let me take a look," Scott said as he got up slowly.

"Messing up people's shit." I muttered.

"Anything, Scott?"

"No," said Scott, shaking his head.

"Move now?" I questioned, looking at Scott.

Scott confirmed it. "Move now."

We all sauntered out to the hallway. Scott looked around and began moving to the right, grabbing my shoulder. "This way," He said.

"No, no, no, no," Stiles stated as he stopped Scottie and I.

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles spoke.

I shook my head. "Not likely to find a room like that."

Stiles held up his hand then let it drop. "Or somewhere with less windows."

Scott finally said, "The locker room."

* * *

We all began making our way to the locker room, thankfully it was in a short enough distance. We got in and I shut the door. I expected it to stink, but damn, this was ridiculous. It smelled like a stink bomb had detonated in here.

"What the fuckery?!" I exclaimed, with a disgusted face.

Scott shushed me. "This is home." Stiles said, coming up behind me.

"Smells worse than your room." I commented. So in eighth grade, I had always wondered what the boys locker room was like. Be careful what you wish for.

Scott spoke, "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?" I questioned.

Scott shrugged as he turned to face us. "I don't know. Anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

My brother agrees, "What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight including our dad?"

I took a deep breath.

Derek is alive somewhere...

Maybe glaring at the gorilla...

For embarrassing him in front of us...

Yeah, that sounds about right.

"They have guns." Scott retorted, not understanding.

"Derek needed to get shot with some weird ass bullet to slow him down, you really think that would work?" I realized I was being a bitch, "Sorry, Scott."

"I get it."

"We gotta' find something." I muttered, hopelessly.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles said exasperated.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested.

What? No. We're not gonna' take his car! You don't just swipe someone's car keys and leave them behind like bearshit.

"That could work." Scott agreed.

"What?!" I interrupted. "What if he wakes up?"

"We'll take him with us." My brother compromised. I was satisfied with that, he needed some medical attention.

I reached for the handle, but Scott grabbed my hand.

"What?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

Scott had this weird look on his face and he said quietly, "I think I heard something."

"Like what?" Stiles whisper-shouted.

Scott reprimanded him. "Quiet."

I didn't hear anything at first. Suddenly, we finally heard footsteps. At the same time we all began walking backwards.

"Hide," Scott said to Stiles.

I did not waste time as I ran in the first locker that I found unlocked. I faintly heard Scott protest to my methods, but he and my brother followed anyway.

That didn't work out because all of a sudden the door handle started turning. I really don't want to die in this smelly room.

I watched carefully as it opened and someone came in. I couldn't see the person though because it was too dark, but you could definitely see the silhouette. I slowly covered my mouth to shield my slightly loud breaths and continued watching.

Then I heard him open the one next to me. Holy hell, that's Scott!

A scream rang through the room,but I knew neither of my dimwits had done it. Another locker opened and I heard them trying to calm down whoever had come in. I had decided that it be best that I stay here until this had blown over. I had been caught here before by the janitor (Long story) and I didn't get a slap on the wrist that time.

"Quiet? What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" A male voice said, clearly freaked. "Both of you get out." Oh, it's Gary...I think. The janitor. Definitely not leaving now.

"You just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles tried to reason.

Gary was not having it. "Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." I heard some bumbling and figured that Gary was trying to push Stiles and Scott out.

"Get out now." He ordered.

"Just one second to explain-" Stiles tried reasoning again.

I looked out the little vents of the locker and saw Gary standing there. I heard some scuffling coming from the other side of the locker room and froze. Something dark moved in my peripheral vision.

"Just shut up and go," I heard the guy say.

I saw gorilla going passed the locker. Holy shit, Gary. Gary screamed as he was pulled back into the room. The door slammed shut. I saw the Alpha attack him once and I put my hand on my mouth. He was just screaming and screaming. I heard a loud bang, and then the screaming stopped. I closed my eyes, hoping that it would leave, so that I could go find my brother.  
I heard something be dragged that stopped across from the locker I was in. I closed my eyes tight as I heard the Alpha sniffing around. I froze and ceased all movement. I heard the pattering of paws, or feet, whatever, leaving out the window in the back

I opened the locker slowly and peered around the room. There was blood everywhere. Smeared on the floor. Splattered on the wall and door, which was now broken off its hinges and on the floor. More importantly.

Gary was gone.

I seriously hope that Derek wakes up.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Ellie is on her own! How is she going to deal with the fact that she's alone, in the school with a murderous dog? Stay tuned!**

**~RealHuntress18~**


	14. Chapter 14: Night School part II

**I'm sorry. My official apology is at the bottom guys! Expect this next chapter (Lunatic) between next week thursday. I also am creating two crossover LOAFM shorts. Remember to read them!**

**[Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the characters and plot of Teen Wolf. Just my twists and tweaks.]**

* * *

Chapter 14: Night School part two **  
**  
After finally reaching the hallway, I had decided to do the smart thing and call my brother. Surely they hadn't meant to leave me behind.

"Ellie! Ellie! Are you okay?! Where are you?" My brother's frantic voice rang through the phone.

"I'm- I'm fine. I'm in the hallway by the-" My phone cut off. "What the hell?" I know that I charged this thing an hour ago. I checked the signal and it was completely gone. "Damnit!" This school always has service! I would know, I use my phone here all the time.

I heard growling.

And no, not my stomach. Although I could use a bite.

Pun not intended.

I closed my eyes, before slowly turning around. You can do this, Ellie. You beat up the neighbor's rottweiler when you were eight. This puppy is just a bit bigger than that one. When I opened my eyes, I resisted the urge to scream.

"Oh, shit-take mushrooms." At that moment, I ran like it was nobody's business.

* * *

I ran into the gym, which ultimately seemed like a good idea at the moment. More space, means more places to possibly hide.

I hid on the side of the bleachers, peering out for that giant gorilla of an alpha. It was all in slow motion, like a bad (good because I'm starring in it) horror movie. Everything was in slow motion. I heard a noise coming from the shadows of the gym. I whipped my hair (Love that song!) in that direction. What I had remembered most was the red eyes from that night that Scott had gotten bit.

Seeing those eyes again was pretty terrifying.

What I had expected, was for it to come at me. For awhile, it just circled the floor, as if it was waiting. I had nowhere to go, I doubted that I could run anywhere without getting my head sliced off before I made it to the door.

This was weird, almost like he was holding me hostage.

Waiting for...

Oh my god.

That bitch gorilla is using me to bait Scott in the gym! Why didn't I think of this before? He doesn't want me! (Thank god!) At least I thought he didn't. He just stared at me like I was something to eat. Sorry dude, I'm not into psychotic alphas! Damn, Derek was right.

Derek.

I felt a pang deep in my chest at the mere thought of his name. I mentally slapped myself, snap out of it, Ellie! Derek can't die! We haven't even...okay, nevermind that thought. Let's just move on...

Okay, back the giant gorilla in the room.

He was watching my every move, just I was watching all of his. After a long and hard stare-down, it's eyes darted to the doors, sniffing. Then, out of nowhere, it started to move backward, back into the shadows. I was afraid that someone was on their way through those double doors.

I heard a click, seeing a flashlight shine through the gym. I got up from my crouched condition, "Scott?"

"Ellie! You're in here?" I heard my best friend's voice. I ran to him, and he hugged me like we used to, whenever I was scared. When he pulled back, he checked for injuries. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine." I looked around. "Scott, he's in here somewhere."

"Ellie, go find Mr. Harris' room. That's where they're hiding." Who's they?

"Who?"

He pushed me toward the door, "Just go!" I gave him a hesitant look. "I'll be fine, just go!"

I obliged, running out of the gym. I never felt so lost in this school tonight, then in my entire life! Midway through the cafeteria, I heard a howl sound through the building.

Honestly, it sound like the call that he-who-is-not-dead spoke of. It was a bone-chilling, pee-in-your-pants sort of howl. I knew that I had to move faster. Okay, this hallway leads to the science department. Mr. Harris' room is literally in the middle of this hall.

I found the door and knocked as softly as I could. "Twin?!"

"Ellie!" I heard from the other side. Aw, he missed me! The door was pulled opened and closed. I was pulled into a large hug. For once, I accepted it.

"You're alive." I know he loves me and all (Who wouldn't?) but he was squashing the merchandise.

"I...won't...be...if...you...don't...-" I breathed, in efforts to get out of my twin's death grip.

"Sorry." I was finally able to pry him off me. "What happened?" I looked around and noticed that everyone was anticipating my answer. I can't really tell everyone that I was cornered in the gym by a psychotic alpha. Can you say Mental Institution? Cool. 'Cause that's where I'll be going.

"After we got separated, I um, got lost." Lame, I know. "Yeah, I was lost." Of course my brother knew that I was lying...and why. I kind of didn't want to talk about it anyway.

"With a serial killer on the loose? Are you crazy?" Jackass quipped.

I glared in his direction.

* * *

We were stuck apparently. Scott insisted that he could get the key off of the janitor, since he was the only one that could, and he hadn't come back.

"He should be back by now." Allison said with worry, filling the silence.

Suddenly I heard a click, making Allison and I rush to the door. She kept calling out Scottie's name as I tried to open the door. But for some odd reason, the door was locked.

"Allison," Lydia tried. "Allison!" She screamed, making Allison stop and making all of us turn to her. "Do you hear that?"

We were silent.

"Sirens." I whispered. "My dad."

We all rushed over to the windows to see two police cars with their sirens on, parking in the parking lot.

But I noticed that something was weird.

Derek's car was gone.

Wtf...

* * *

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" Dad asked us in particular, as we walked down the outside stairs of the school.

I know it wasn't Derek.

"Yes." Scott answered. I was, in fact, pissed that he lied. How many times can Scott put out a warrant on Derek?  
"Yeah, I saw him too." Stiles added. Liar, Liar, pants on FIRE! Scott gave me a look while dad wasn't looking at him. I will not go with your lies.

"Yeah." I said in a small voice. Guess I decided to go with the lies anyway...

"What about Gary?" I asked.

"Who's Gary?" he replied in confusion.

"The janitor."

Dad gave me a weird look. "Ellie, his name was James." Oh shit...I knew I was wrong.

"Did you check under the bleachers?" Scott pestered. "Under them?"

"Yeah, Scott we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked. There's nothing."

"I'm not making this up." Scott grumbled.

"I know. I believe you." Dad said, but I could tell that he wasn't really there yet.

"No, you don't!" Scott exclaimed. "You have this look, like y-you feel bad for me. Like you wanna' believe me but I know you don't." He sighed.

"Listen Scott, we're gonna' search this whole school and we're gonna' find him, okay?" He looked at the rest of us. "I promise." Then another officer called him over.

"Stay. All of you." That last part was directed to me and bro. Hey! I'm a sweetheart!  
When he left, Stiles immediately said, "Well, we survived. Ya know, we outlasted the Alpha. Feels good to be alive."

"We were in the chemistry room, it walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us, you don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked, with a strained expression on his face.

"He's right." I agreed. "When I was in the gym, he had every opportunity to kill me. But he didn't. He used me to get to Scott."

My twin made me feel better by putting his arm around me. "Well, how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked.

"It wants me in its pack!" Scott growled. Then looked around to see if anyone saw. "I-I think first I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean 'old pack'?" I questioned.

"Allison." He stated. "Jackson, Lydia-"

My brother, finally gets it. "The Alpha doesn't wanna' kill us."

"…He wants me to do it." Messed up. "That's not even the worst part."

"H-how in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott!?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Because when he made me shift," He turned around, "I wanted to do it." We stared at him, stunned beyond belief. "I wanted to kill you both, all of you."

We saw that Deaton was sitting in an ambulance a couple of feet away, so Scott and my brother went to see what happened to him. I stayed behind, because I saw Allison in a short distance.

"Allison! Allison!" I called, jogging up to the brunette. When I finally made it to her, I could tell that she was feeling the same things that we all had felt, but concentrated on the wrong person. She was pissed and scared. "He's sorry, Ali."

"I was scared for him. I begged him not to go." She told me, with a slightly shaken voice.

"He does stupid shit sometimes." I defended. I wished that it would be easy enough for Scott to just tell her but he couldn't. And I felt bad.

"Just let him explain." She looked reluctant to look at me. "I've known him almost my whole life. Listen to him, please." I saw her soften a bit, before she nodded. I let her walk away, but this time, Scott flew past me.

I left them alone and wandered back to my brother, who was hanging out by my dad's cruiser. He was staring at our poor Jeep. "So what's the damage?"

"Insurance company is gonna take care of it." He answered me.

"How long?"

"A week." I groaned.

"Did you notice that Derek's car was gone?" I asked casually.

"Yes I did." He replied in the same tone.

He's probably alive. And if he is, Scott and my brother have some explaining to do.

* * *

**I am so sorry guys! I had finals and holiday stuff to take care of and I hadn't really thought about it. Anyway, my apology gift is a Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf crossover short. I will post three parts to it. It's called Natural Enemies. Tune in!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	15. Chapter 15: Lunatic part I

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or events pertaining to or of teen wolf. I own my OC.]**

_Chapter 15: Lunatic_

What happened at the school did freak me out and do some things that Ellie Stilinski would never do. From this point on, I, Elise Stilinski, will never ever get scared by that big gorilla-dog alpha ever again. I'm gonna be like 'When I see you in the streets buddy, it's gonna be me and you!' Yup that's it.

So Stiles saw me dip into dad's whiskey stash and jumped up, snatching the bottle out my hand. "Don't kill my buzz!" I yelled, following him outside to our jeep, that miraculously was easier to fix then we thought. BOO...lying insurance people...BOOOO!

"Be quiet and get in!" He shushed me.

What the fuck? "What are you doing?" I asked him. Dad already sorta kinda has us on theoretical house arrest. Luckily he didn't fuss too much because he didn't find any scratches on me.

"We're getting Scott and then we're going for a drive."

"But you took the alcohol!" I whined. I wasn't drunk yet, but if I kept drinking maybe I could forget about the gaping hole that was in Derek's chest. Yeah, I care. That dude has gotten under my skin with his glaring and helping my buddy Scott out.

When Scott got in, he was full of questions. Then he looked at me, "This adderall addicted freak told me nothing. I am being kidnapped just like you."

We neared the woods and twin parked, getting out and walking away from us. "Where are we going?" Scott asked again.

"You'll see."

"You know, we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak out from what happened at the school." Scott replied.

"Well, be happy your mom isn't the sheriff," Stiles replied. "Okay? There's no comparison. Trust me."

"Yup." I agreed. "Watching him debate on whether we should get matching ankle bracelets was not fun. Even if he was going to give me the red one." I received weird looks. "What, it didn't look too bad!"

Scott was still persistent. "Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?"

"Yes," Stiles sighed. "When your best friend gets dumped-"

Scott interrupted, "I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break."

"That's the spirit! Stay positive, Scott."

"All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break…" He paused and lifted my bottle of Jack Daniels out of his jacket. "You get your best friend drunk."

"Yep, it was my idea!" I piped up.

* * *

"You know when someone goes, 'I'm so wasted!' how do you know that you're like wasted? I always wondered about th-" I was drunk, sort of. I can hold Jackie down a bit. Vodka is my one weakness. Waking up the morning makes me think I took a roofie drink or something.

"Dude, I agree! That's so dumb...how do you know you're wasted when you're wasted?" My twin agreed.

"Sc-Scott? What do you think?" I looked to non-drunk Scottie.

No answer. Aw, Scottie's thinking.

Bro grinned and turned back to Scott to intervene. "See? There are so many, so many other girls in the sea."

Scott looked at him and corrected, "Fish in the sea."

"Fish?" Stiles questioned. "We were talking about fish?"

"Shit, I don't know." I laughed.

Stiles sighed, "I'm talking about girls! I love girls. Love 'em! Especially one's with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5'3." Even his drunk subconscious is in love with that girl.

"Hey, I think I know someone that looks like that!" I beamed at him.

"Like Lydia?" Scott asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Stiles answered.

"Exactly, hey how did you know I was talking about-about," Stiles stopped then smiled at Scott, "What was I talking about?" Scott didn't answer, just sat there and moped. "Hey, you're not happy." Stiles said, sitting up and smacking twin's leg. "Take a drink."

"Please! I'm so happy right now!"

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asked.  
"I'm not anything," Scott shook his head.

Stiles spoke up, "Hey, maybe it's like-maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know? You know maybe you can control your drunk as a wolf." Scott looked at him as Stiles questioned. "Am I drunk?"

"You're wasted." Scott replied.

Stiles held up his fist and said. "Yeah!"

"Me too! Let's make it a club!" I looked at Scott. "But you have to get drunk!"

"Aw, come on dude," Stiles said, "I know it feels bad. I know it hurts, I know. Well, I don't know…" Stiles snickered.

"You had a girlfriend?" I furrowed my brows. "Was I asleep that decade?" Scottie's face was still sad. I sat next to him in support, since my buzz was really starting to come down.

"But I know this," Stiles continued, "I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse."

"Aw you're not alone bro! You have me!" I gave him a hug.

"Well, look at the two little bitches getting they drink on." One guy said, laughing at us with his friend. He turned to me. "And they got a little hottie with them."

I was flattered, yet annoyed. I stood up, "Dude, I'm drunk and you still aren't attractive. So don't." Scott stood up and blocked my view.

"Give it back." Scottie spat.

"What's that, little man?" Jerk 1 said.

Jerk 2 spoke up, "I think he wants a drink."

"I want the bottle," Scott said.

Stiles finally said something. "Scott, maybe we should just go."

"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles." Stiles and I glanced at each other. "I'm not drunk yet."

Jerk 1 snorted and began to take a drink of Jackie. "How dare you put germs on my jack!" My twin shushed me.

"Give me the bottle," Scott demanded in a quiet tone. Uh-oh, not good. Jerk 1 shook his head.

All of a sudden, things got even more tense as twin said, "Give me the bottle of Jack."

"Scott," Stiles said warningly. I saw the claws coming out, and they damn sure ain't little kitty cat claws.

He didn't turn to me, but ripped the bottle out of Jerk 1's outstretched hand and then threw it as hard as he could to a tree. My drunken state made it hard not to laugh at the guy's face, but I pulled it together.

I pulled my bro up and we followed Scott out. "Okay," He said. "Please tell me that was because of the breakup," Scott didn't answer. "Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon?" Scott still didn't answer.

He just continued dragging me to the Jeep. When we reached it, Scottie opened the door and helped me get into the back. Then he went to the passenger's seat and turned to Stiles.

"Going home now, yeah?" As soon as Scott nodded, my twin literally fell into the seat.

"LOL!" Yes, I just lol'd. Weird.

When I got home, Scottie carried me to my bed. "Thanks wolfie boy for bringing me to my chambers. Now I shall-" Then I started to snore. I was out like a light.

* * *

That next morning, I felt like a bull kicked me in the head. "Ellie, get up!" I heard my dad call from the other room. I winced but decided not to say anything. Trust me, if I did, I would be found out and grounded for life!

I hopped out the shower and joined my hungover twin. I whipped up my famous non-hangover special. I put milk, coffee creamer, vanilla yogurt, and a crushed up extra-strength tylenol [Really works ;)] in my thermos, and put the rest in front of my brother.

"Ellie special?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yep, drink up."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I looked at the time, "Drink up or we're gonna be late!"

When we got in the car, I figured that it would be best for us to talk about the full moon plan for tonight. "How are we going to deal with Scott tonight?"

"Chain him up inside his room." He answered.

"Do you think that's gonna work?"  
"Well there's nothing much we can do. Derek disappeared." I winced at the mention of he-who-must-not-be-mentioned-talked about-or implied.

"Okay."

* * *

I had a midterm today. I knew it was going to be a piece of cake. You know, if I was in my right mind. So I stayed at my locker for a bit to collect my thoughts. Then my phone buzzed for a bit/

I got a text for my twin.

**Dad is still here.**

I went to meet him in the hallway and found him sitting on the floor. "What's going o-" Dad came out with the district attorney and some of his deputies, before noticing us.

"Don't you both have a test to get to?"

"What's going on? Did you find Derek yet?" Twin and I looked at dad expectantly.

"I'm working on it. You go take your test." He started to push Stiles' shoulder.

Twin and I were not having it. "Dad we need you to be careful tonight."

"I'm always careful. Now go."

Stiles tried to stop him. "No dad, you don't understand. You've never dealt with this before." And we have, for two, almost three freaking months.

"I know. That's why I've brought in people that have." He gestured to the man in the suit and his friends behind us. "State detective."

Their toast too.

"Now go take your test." Stiles frowned and walked to class, while I stayed behind.

"Daddy..." I whined.

"Go, now." I huffed and slowly walked back to class.

* * *

Twin and I got to class, and I spotted Allison. "Hey, Allison!"

She smiled, "Hey Ellie."

I took a seat next to Stiles and Harrison wasn't having it. "No Ms. Stilinski. You're not allowed to sit anywhere near your brother."

"Lead the way, Harrison."

"Would you like a detention later today?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want to be stuck with me for 45 minutes again?"

He shivered, "Just sit down over there." He put me by a girl named shannon in the corner near the door.

Owned.

Sooner or later, Scottie joined us and took a seat in front of my brother. Harrison was being mean to him by bothering him while he was talking to Ally.

"Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned by simply writing your name on the blue book." Really? I scribbled my name fast as I watched the guy next to me struggle.

"Jim, your name is like three letters, man!"

Okay so I started the test and I was really busting balls. Ten minutes had past as I was on the second page of a five page test.

Piece

Of

Cake.

I may not be a genius. Despite the fact that Harrison picks on me and is a periodical asswipe, he really was a good teacher. If only he could get rid of his asswipery...

I was starting to get distracted. This happens everytime that I take a test. One time, I fell asleep during the english midterm and woke up 30 minutes before the test was over. And get this? I passed that bitch! What!

I hadn't noticed that was staring off into space until Scott got up and left the room. Like a concerned friend, I got up and followed him. I faintly heard Harrison calling after all of us and realized my brother was behind me.

"Scott? Where did he go?" He asked me, picking up his bag.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I thought I was right behind him."

My brother took his phone out and called him. We followed the ringing to the locker room and heard the shower going.  
I followed behind him through the locker room, slowly. When we got to the shower, Scott was half naked and staring at the wall with the water running.

When he turned around, he saw us. "Oh Stiles, Ellie."

"God, what happened to you?"

"I can't-" He told us.

"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles half-panicked.

"No, I can't breathe." He had short labored breaths like he used to.

Again, I have activated nurse Stilinski mode. "Uh, Stiles? Inhaler!"

He rushed through Scott's bag. "Here, use this." I thought about something that I had probably known all along. He didn't look like has was having an asthma attack. His asthma attacks used to be worse than that. Believe me.

Scott used it, then looked at us. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, you were having a panic attack." I explained.

"But thinking that you had a asthma attack, stopped the panic attack." Stiles finished.

When Scott looked at me, I shrugged. "Go figure."

"How did you guys know how to do that?"

"Stiles used to get them when our mom died." I explained, with a quiet voice. This was a touchy subject for us still.

"Not fun, huh?" He said. I slowly grabbed his hand in support.

He just shook his head and said, "I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

I knew what he was talking about, but I wasn't about to admit anything to anyone.

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak," Stiles said, rocking on his feet a bit. He shrugged lightly,"About two billion songs written about it."

Heartbreak songs are not as depressing when you're alone to begin with though. It's just, you know, sad.

Scott pushed his back to the wall and sighed, "Man, I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well," Stiles announced, "You can think about this – her dad's a werewolf hunter and, you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue." He smiled and chuckled slowly at Scott, who returned it with the angry wolf face. "That wasn't helpful."

I rolled my eyes, "What he means to say is, yeah you got dumped and it's supposed to suck. You just have to ride through it, because I doubt that things are over between you two."

"No," Scott stressed to us. "It's not it. It was like," his breathing become rough. "Feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions."

"It's gotta be the full moon," Stiles suggested, and Scott nodded.

"So I'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned," Stiles told Scottie. "That way the Alpha who is your boss, can't get to you."

Scott looked at him, "I think we need to do a lot more than lock me up in my room."

"What do you mean because you get out you'll be caught by hunters?" Stiles inquired.

Scott shook his head and said, "No."

"What do you mean, Scott?" I asked him in curiosity.

He walked away from the wall and explained, "Because if I get out," a pregnant pause, "I think I might kill someone."

Yeah, I gulped and shared a look with twin.

That is not good.

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	16. Chapter 16: Lunatic part II

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: Don't we all wish that we could own Teen Wolf? *sighs dreamily* I know I do. But I don't.]**

Thank you for reviewing last chapter guys!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Lunatic part two**

So after Harrison chewed me out for leaving his class during the test he knew that I was going to pass, I met up with Danny by the library.

"You look beat." I commented, looking at his face.

"Finn has pink eye and he's been following me around school to infect me." Danny replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"Eww, that's gross!" I shivered.

"Tell me about it. I'm thinking about just hiding out in the nurses office for the rest of day."

"Or," I had a smirk on my face, "I could try something."

He held his hand up, "No way, we got in trouble last time!"

"Come on," I whined, "Detention is nothing."

"Says you," He chuckled. "All you do is annoy the teacher."

"I don't annoy them." I defended. "Its called having fun."

"Whatever."

I stared at his nose, it's so button-y. "Can I poke your nose?"

He looked at me weirdly. "Why?"

"It's cute, and you know that I like to poke cute things."

"No." I poked him anyway. "I told you no!"

"I thought that you meant that you didn't know that I like to poke cute things!" Danny raised his eyebrow and I knew that he was about to comment, so I just changed the subject. "Anything new?"

"Scott and Jackson are co-captains now."

I beamed, "That's awesome!"

"And your brother made first line because of the pink-eye outbreak." I was about to celebrate, but Danny stopped me. "He called him Bilinski though." I would've laughed, had I not been offended.

Danny's phone beeped, so he stood up. "Gotta go. See you later!"

"Good-bye, Danny-pie!"

He just rolled his eyes and said bye to me. Now to find my twin and grief-stricken best friend Scottie.

* * *

I found Scott and my brother on the bleachers, talking. I don't know what it was, but Scott seemed different. I was hoping that it was the full moon.

"Hey, guys! I heard! Congrats!" My twin smiled proudly and we did our handshake. When I looked at Scott, I noticed something.

A smear of lip gloss on his bottom lip.

But not just any lip gloss.

A special edition juicy couture lip gloss that I was familiar with.

A gift that I bought for Lydia.

A scowl formed its way on my face. Why the hell would Scott be kissing Lydia, my brothers crush since the first grade? I snapped out of my very violent angry thoughts when I heard my brother talking to me. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that you're going to have to endure being called Bilinski..." He trailed off.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "If I have to..."

A grin appeared on his face. "Anyway, I have good news."

"Yay! You bought me a push pop?" I beamed.

His face slightly fell, "No..."

"Okay, then I'm less interested now." I admitted.

"Okay so you know how Scott can smell people's emotions?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"Well I told him to ask Lydia about me, and he told me that she likes me!" Oh, so that's what that _lying dog_ did... pun intended. He lied to my poor naive twin!

I was going to tell him the truth, but I heard Finstock yelled, "Let's go, Bilinski!" So I let my brother go and I found a very good place on the bleachers to watch my boys.

So as I predicted, Jackass -cough, excuse me- Jack_son_is using goons to bully Scottie. But his stupid ass (And his friends) are up for a rude awakening when he finds out that you shouldn't mess with Scottie on the night of the full moon.

Scott goes up again and I just had a feeling that something was different this time. Everything was so fast that I didn't think, I just did. "Danny!"

When I got to the crowd of lacrosse players, I pushed my way through. "Coming through, coming through!" When I got to Danny, Finstock stood in my way, "Back to the bleachers, Ms. Bilinski."

I was hoping that he would feel the blankness on my face. "I'm pre-med. I can help him."

He let me through and moved people out of my way. I put up three fingers and moved them back and forth slowly, "Danny, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." He answered, in a pained voice.

"Good. He's fine." I told the medic that was behind me. "It's a just nosebleed. Give him, like five minutes."

"Thanks, Ellie. Keep up the good work." We fist bumped.

School staff loves me. I saw the look on Jackson's face as he commented on Lydia's smeared lip gloss. I gritted my teeth again.

Scott was being a dickhole, and I was officially annoyed.

Seeing twin's betrayed face was making it worse.

* * *

"I'm sorry, bro. Scott is only being a dick because of the full moon." I patted his shoulder, "This is more than enough punishment." I told him as I let myself in. I bumped into Mama McCall as I reached the end of the stairs.

I hugged my fake mommy. "Hey, Mama McCall!"

She hugged me back. "Hi, Ellie. Sweetie, how did you both get in my house?"

I held up a keychain, "I have a key."

"You have a key to my house?"

"I do. It's a never-leave-home-without." I added.

"What's that?" Mama McCall said as Stiles dropped his duffel bag on the floor.

"School project."

"Hmm." Mama McCall looked at us seriously, "He's okay, right?

"Who Scott? Yeah." My brother lied. I didn't say anything because she can't handle the truth and I didn't want to lie.

"He just doesn't talk to me. Not anymore, not like he used to."

She looked sad, so I tried to cheer her up, "Scott is dealing, but he just needs his own time to tell you things. Just give it time." I told her, ending with a smile.

Stiles and Mama McCall started to babble, but I stopped all thought flow when she said full moon.

"You know, the ER gets crazy during the full moon."

"Oh, that sucks..." I resisted the urge to wipe the invisible sweat of my forehead."

"You know, that's how they came up with the word, Lunatic" She told us, before leaving.

"That was...interesting." I commented before jogging up the stairs. We went straight to Scott's room.

Stiles opened Scott's bedroom door and turned on his light to see. "Geeeeeeyaaaaah! I yelled at the same time as my twin yelled, "OH MY GOD!"

There was Scott, just sitting there on the chair in the corner of his room, looking like the dickhole douche that he was acting like.

"Dude, you scared the hell outta' us! Your mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles said, as he placed the duffel bag full of chains and whatnot.

"I came in through the window." Scott replied. His weirdass stare was not scaring me...it was just making me nervous.

"Don't think that the look on your face is scaring anyone...cuz it's not." I crossed my arms for effect. He just glared at me, which actually was...a bit...intimidating. I kicked the bag closer to him. "We brought some full moon stuff."

He stood up and walked to it, looking through the bag.

He picked up a hand full of chains and said all menacing like, "You think I'm gonna' let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"

Hell yeah. "Actually, no." Stiles answered, before pouncing Scott and snapping a handcuff around Scott's wrist to the heater in his room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Scott exploded. I resisted the urge to introduce my evil laugh

"Protecting you from yourself." I answered back. "Oh, and my brother wanted some payback."

I picked up the dog bowl, "This one's my personal touch, Scott." I poured the water in and put it next to him.

When he threw it back, I didn't care, this is his room.

"You kissed Lydia!" Stiles turned to Scott. "That's my- That's the one girl that I- For the past three hours, I've been thinking it's probably the full moon, ya know? He doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow you'll totally be back to normal. He probably wouldn't remember what a complete dumb ass he's been, a son-of-a-bitch, a freakin' unbelievable piece of crap friend!" Stiles finished. That pretty much sums it up.

"…She kissed me." Scott said suddenly.

"I didn't kiss her; she kissed me." Scott replied with a smug look on his face. I grabbed my brother's arm and we leant against the hall wall next to Scott's bedroom.

"There a lot more too. She had her hands all over me-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled, as Stiles and I slid down the wall.

"It's the truth, Ellie. She was ready to do anything with me. ANYTHING!"

"Just shut-up, Scott." I whispered.

What happened to my Scottie? That's not him in there, because my Scott would have NEVER done that to my twin. I used to think that they had the bromance that could not be broken.

"Ellie, Stiles…come on, let me out. It's the full moon, I swear." I was near tears at the normal sound of his voice. "You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me and I feel completely hopeless."

I ran my hand through my hair. He's just talking, and then he was screaming. I grabbed my brother's hand and squeezed as I tried not to cry. Dickhole or not, my best friend was in pain and I couldn't help...it was killing me.

All of a sudden, we heard some weird noise, so I turned my head to the inside of the bedroom.

"He's gone!" I yelped, standing up.

His eyes widened and he followed suit. "What?!"

"I know, I know!" I said as I went into his room.

He turned to me, "I gotta go look for him." I went to follow him, "Stay here."

"What? Don't leave me here! I-" I whined until he cut me off.

"He might come back."

I sighed, "Fine. Call me if you find him."

"I will." He told me before leaving.

So I keep watch now...that's not fun.

* * *

"I don't like being by myself. You know that." I whined into the phone, while pacing back and forth. Yeah, I know. Wait, there's sirens.

"What? Stiles, who is it?" I was afraid that something terrible would happen tonight. I didn't hear anything.

Oh, that bastard. So I decided to text Danny, who is okay luckily. I just doubt that he's going to like Scott that much anymore. I realized that new douchebag Scott was not as fun as I hoped he'd be. I imagined that if Derek were still around -not that I've expected that he isn't- he would probably kick Scott's ass.

He deserves a good ass kicking today. That's for certain.

I spent an hour going through Scott's laptop in his living room. I wasn't surprised that Allison was his username and password. That's what happens when a guy stays a virgin through half his high school career. It's sad really.

Just imagine my brother's first girlfriend.

I shivered.

I heard the front door open. I froze as Scott had come in with...Derek. My breath had caught in my throat. I had literally stopped breathing. Derek was staring at me with a stoic expression on his face. He was holding Scott up, who was looking curiously at me.  
"Scott!" I jumped up and hugged him. He patted my back slowly, whilst I stared at Derek openly from behind him. I mouthed, 'I'm glad that you're okay' to him, and he nodded, though I was unsure of what he could be thinking.

"What are you doing here still?" Scott asked me as Derek helped him upstairs.

"I stayed behind so that I could wait for you while my brother was looking for you." I explained, grabbing the things I left in his room, and subtly leaving his laptop where I found it.

I sensed that Scott wanted to say something to Derek so I went back downstairs, so that I could take my phone of my charger and call my brother to pick me up.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs a minute later, but when I glanced up, it was only Derek.

"I thought you left." He told me, stopping for a second.

"I was about to call my brother for a ride."

Derek was silent a while, before sighing, "I could...drive you." He offered. That seemed like a very appealing idea, but I knew that Derek was currently at large. Not the best idea when your dad is the sheriff.

"That's probably not a good idea." I saw his face change back to its stoic nature before I continued, "It wouldn't be smart for me to hop in the car with a fugitive."

"What are you talking about?"

And Mr. Smoldering Glare is back.

* * *

**I'm glad that I finished this chapter, because I know that I'm going to have a lot of fun with the next one for sure. I left a little fluff at the end, but only a little, because since when does Derek get fluffy? Almost never! Anyway, you know what to do, my lovelies!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	17. Chapter 17: Wolfsbane part I

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**Hello my lovelies! I missed you guys and I'm sorry that I had been longer than expected. I had been spending all my time on the fifty shades trilogy! Anyway, I love this episode!**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my badass character!]**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Wolfsbane**

It is my chance to shine. My normally pissed off mood that normally happens when I am woken up, had gone away. The shiny keys of a chevy camaro was just too damn tempting. The soft purr of the engine was so _sexy_. Sexy engine for a sexy car. I hadn't realized that I had stars in my eyes until Scott shook me out of it. "What's going on?!"

"Argent behind us!" They both shout simultaneously.

Shit. I put the car in drive and stepped on the gas pedal. The protests and critiquing of my driving started as I sped away from Derek's house. "Who taught you how to drive?" Stiles shouted, and I rolled my eyes.

"TV." I smirked, catching Stiles shocked expression at my sarcastic answer. But of course, he's not smart enough to realize that I was half-joking. I learned the actual dynamics of driving from dad, but I learned how to drive in a car chase from movies.

"Okay, someone else has to drive!" Stiles was still bitching in the back.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, so we'll just tell bitch-face Argent to give us a minute while we switch drivers." I stated sarcastically. "Just shut up and keep your head down."

I thought that Derek would have to be seriously wounded before I drove this car. Fortunately for me, I get my wish without Derek having to be hurt. Now if only I knew where he was...

"Faster!" Scott shouted.

"I AM TRYING DAMMIT!" I saw a dirt road that I used to jog a while back, you know before I got lazy, and I got an idea. "Hold on!" I made a quick sharp turn, successfully making it down the street. Everything was pretty much okay, despite the protests from the idiots who did not _hold on_.

I pressed down the gas pedal again, until Stiles turned around and said, "They're gone."

"Good!" I exclaimed, turning around to smirk. Stiles pressed the button on the little radio that he stole from dad, "_All units, suspect on foot, heading into the iron works._" I nodded, that's good, I know a shortcut.

I ran into a bunch of cops unfortunately, so we have to act fast. I swerved into the courtyard area in front of the ironworks factory and came to a screeching stop, seeing Derek hiding behind a machine. Scott got into the back seat with Stiles, the same time he opened the door for Derek and yelling, "Get in!"

Derek scrambled into the car and I and put the the car in reverse, speeding out of there. Then we were being shot at. Ellie does not do guns, you know, if as long as it's in the enemy's hands.

"What part of 'laying low' don't you understand?!" Scott exclaimed to Derek.

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek suddenly yelled.

"Who? The Alpha!?" Stiles chided in, popping his head through the middle.

"YES! He was standing right in front of me and the freakin' police showed up!"

"Don't be angry with the police," He glared at me so I continued, "Be angry with your biggest fans back there." I pointedly glanced at the boys in the back.

"Can we seriously get past that!?" Scott whined. "I made a dumb ass mistake, I get it!"

"Thank you for admitting that you're, in fact, a dumbass." I shot at him. And once again, Ellie is right.

"ALRIGHT!" Stiles waved his arms around. "How did you find him?" Stiles asked, looking over at Derek.

"Pfft." Was Derek's only answer. Really?

"Can you trust at least one of us for at least half a second?" I shout.

"Yeah. Both of us. Not just Ellie." Stiles added. He glared, as usual being Mr. Glares-All-The-Time. "…Or just Ellie. We'll just be back here."

He looked at me, and I raised my eyebrows. "I'm listening."

He sighed in defeat. "The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris -"

I groaned, great bring him in it. "Harrison, our chemistry teacher?" I smiled, "This is interesting, go on."

"Why him?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know yet!" He said exasperatedly.

"What was the second?" I asked, trying my best to keep myself concentrated, which I may admit that I was being badass at.

I heard him crumple a paper from his pocket and he said, "Some kind of symbol," I glanced at it briefly, but I couldn't get a good look. Scott sighed from the backseat.

"What?! You know what this is?" Derek accused.

"I've seen it…on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott sighed again. Allison...I am not so much surprised.

I looked over at Derek, who was glaring at the road. "Figures." I breathed out. Derek looked my way, so I decided to ask him about our next plan. "Where to next?"

"Don't get too comfortable." He warned.

I smirked, "It's kinda hard not to." It pleased me very much to see the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

I walked into school on cloud nine. The adrenaline from driving Derek's car was still coursing through my veins from last night. Although I love my piece of shit car, I love driving with that 450 horsepower engine.

"It's gonna be impossible, ya know?" Scott grumbled.

"Well, you could snatch it off her neck..." I suggested, with a giant grin on my face.

"How is that gonna stop her from hating me?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"It won't, but I could do it for ya. It would be a rush!" Scott looked at me weirdly, then at my brother.

"Adrenaline junkie..." I heard my twin trail off.

I gasped, offended. "I am not!" I exclaimed, knowing full well that I needed help. I think that an intervention should be in question. They both gave me doubtful looks, so I ignored them.

"Just ask her if you could borrow it." Stiles chided in.

"Yeah, like that'll work. My idea keeps Scott from letting Allison get suspicious." I defended my idea.

"We're not going to contribute to your addiction, Ellie." I glared at him.

"How?" Scott questioned, ignoring me and going with Stiles.

"Easy, just ask 'Hey Allison? I know that you and I aren't at the best of terms now, but I was wondering if I could see something on your necklace so I can help find the alpha.'" I laughed, then got serious, "Yeah...no."

"Not helping!" Scott growled.

"Don't go all Lon Chaney jr on me. My ego is still recovering from the last time." I said, shuddering at the memory.

He glared at me, "Anyway, she won't talk to me." He whined. "What if she like, takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you – that's why you ease back into it." My twin may have been onto something here. That's a first for him. "Like remind of her of the good times, then ask for the necklace." Stiles concluded.

Suddenly, Scott had this dreamy look on his face with a goofy grin. "You're thinking about her being in the shower, aren't you?" Stiles questioned, with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, I am officially out of this conversation." I walked away with a horrified look on my face.

* * *

I was by my locker, singing and attempting to text Lydia without getting caught. These teachers and staff members are so nosy. BANG! I jumped up in fright, glaring up at Jackass' annoyingly smug face.

"I know what McCall is." He gloated.

I tried to cover up my surprise with an emotionless expression. "What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" I hissed quietly.

His smug attitude did not waver, "Don't play stupid, I see right through you."

I narrowed my eyes, "What _I_ see, is a_ psycho wannabe_!"

He looked at me like he wasn't buying it, but I didn't give two shits, because I could go through torture and not rat my buddy Scottie out. I'ma ride or die like that. "Tell McCall that however he got it, he'd better get it for me." What a dickhole...

He walked away from me, so I was annoyed. I was so close to blowing up on this idiotic asshole. He's got a rude awakening coming up soon.

I texted my brother, so that he could meet me in the halls. When he got to me, I was having a mini freak-out.

"Jackass cornered me by my locker." I told him. "He knows." Stiles saw something down the hall, so he went toward it. I followed his gaze and realized that it was Scott.

"Scott! Scott!" I called, following my brother. When we caught up to him, Scottie had a solemn look on his face. "I'm guessing that he got to you too."

Scott looked alarmed, "What did he say to you, Ellie?"

"He said that he knew what you were and that he wanted it. I didn't say anything and I pretended that he was nuts. Mainly because he is, he doesn't know that-" My rambling was cut off by my brother.

"How the hell did he find out?!" My brother exclaimed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Google, Bing, Wikipedia...take your pick." I pointed out.

"Did he say it out loud?"

"Say what?" Could Scott not be slow for two minutes?

"Werewolf? Did he say it?" Stiles tried to whisper louder.

"No, but he implied it pretty freakin' clearly!" Scott snarled.

"Yeah, and he had this freaking annoyingly smug look on his face."

"Okay, maybe this isn't as bad as it seems." Stiles decided to comfort Scott during his freakout. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna' believe him anyway?"

"How about Allison's father?" I quipped.

"Okay, this is bad." Stiles admitted.

"I need a cure, right now." That's a longshot.

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think so." I answered a bit deep in thought.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Hiding like we told him to." I answered.

"I have an idea. It's gonna' take a little time and finesse though."

"But we have that game tonight. It's quarter-finals and your first game!" Scott slapped Stiles' shoulder, reminding him about how important this is.

"I know, I know, Ellie's going to help."

"What's the plan? What are we doing about the necklace." I ask.

"She's in my next class." Scott sighed.

"Get the necklace."

My brother and I walked away toward American history. I thought that now would be the best time to hear of this 'plan'.

"So um, what's this plan?" I asked him, weaving through students in the hall.

* * *

When we got home, I immediately followed my brother to his room. "Ellie! Stiles!" I turned around abruptly, literally feet away from Mr. Glare All Day.

"Da-Der, Der-" I was in the middle of calling back to my dad, so I stuttered, but he grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. He pointed at my brother, silently telling him to deal with dad. I hadn't tried to say anything, because damn, Derek's eyes were tantalizing, and I felt dazzled. It's worse because if the intensity of it all.

He let me go, and I walked away awkwardly, toward the door. I peeked out, seeing nice old dad looking at me.

"What're you doing in there?"

I smiled my sweet daddy's-little-girl smile, "_Bonding_. We're having an intervention."

"Oh." I disappeared back into the room. I collapsed on my brother's bed and took off my leather jacket, leaving me in my jumper.

BANG!

I turn around to see Derek pushing Stiles up against the door, by his jacket.

"Do not say one word!" Derek growled. That could totally be me right now...why is my brother getting the action now?

"You mean like, 'Hey Dad! Derek Hale's in my room…bring your gun.'" This bickering is annoying as hell.

Stiles held a smug look. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules buddy." Stiles patted Derek's shoulder.

I thought that it would be time to butt in, "Correction buddies, this is my house. I will not tolerate this testosterone struggle in my presence." All I got was glares. Well back at ya babe.

Stiles was about to retaliate but Derek interrupted by asking, "Scott didn't get the necklace?"

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something we can still try." Stiles answered.

"What?" I asked, very confused as my twin did not tell me of his plan yet.

"The night we were trapped in the school-" It's like a deep cut into my ego when I remembered that I might have forgotton"-Scott sent a text to Allison to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asked, clearly not interested.

"I know it wasn't Scott." I replied.

"Well, can either of you find out who sent it?"

"Not exactly." I smirked at my brother, and we shared at look. "I'm hoping that we're on the same page, because then this would be weird."

"I'm with you." He confirmed.

I clapped my hands together turning to the sexy green eyed man in the room, "Okay then, now I'll go call him in."

* * *

**I love you guys for all your reviews, favorites and follows! So anyway, I apologize for taking so long!**

** I will have the other chapter up the same time next week. Oh Yeah, half of the chapter outfits are in links on my profile page. Please take a look!**

**Remember to review!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	18. Chapter 18: Wolfsbane II

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**I love you guys! You review when I tell you to! Anyway, I was bored so I decided to update a day earlier.**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**  
** .Slowlyx.X **  
**wolviegurl**  
**erica001**  
**Lycan Lover 411**  
**Nirvana14**  
**flamealchemist103**  
**=)**  
**[Disclaimer: Who am I kidding? I won't even be able to own a wolf! So I guess I'll own Ellie instead. Fair trade.]**  
**  
Chapter 18: **_Wolfsbane part II_  
_**  
**_I know about Danny's little indiscretion a while back, because he told me about it. He hacked into the school's computers to find the answers for a science test. He didn't swear me to secrecy, because it wasn't a big deal.

I attract awesome people.

I texted Danny to let him know that the door was unlocked, so that he could just come up. Derek was just a little edgy because he's you know, Derek.

I heard Danny coming up the stairs, so I waved him over to Stiles' room. When he entered, I gestured to my brother and laid back on his bed. It was amusing watch Derek pretend to look through a textbook.

"You want me to do what?" I hadn't noticed that I was staring at Derek until I felt Danny look in my direction.

"Trace a text." My brother repeated.

"Je vous aime beaucoup, si vous avez fait!" I spoke in french (Translation at the bottom!) smiling at him apologetically. When his resolve started to waver, he looked away from me. Damn, I had him.

"You speak French?" Derek asked me.

"A little." I lied, with a smirk.

Danny rolled his eyes at Stiles, "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will. After you trace the text." Stiles tried again.

"And what makes you think I know how?"

Suddenly, everybody looked at me. Well damn! I started doing that stupid nervous laughing, cause I know that Danny is going to hate this bit. "Remember that time that you told me that you hacked-"

Danny sighed, "You told him about that." I shrugged, so he addressed Stiles. "I-I was 13, they dropped the charges."

"I really need your help." I tried to poke my pouty lip out.

"No. We're doing lab work!" Danny was being a mean friend today. Although I am being a bad friend...

Danny took a stool and sat on it, as Stiles started to type something on his laptop. I suddenly heard Danny ask, "Who's he again?" My eyes shifted over to Danny, who was gesturing to Derek.

"A family friend…Miguel." Miguel! Haha! I was so not ready for that. I almost peed my jeans, what the fuck! I have to hold this in...

"Is that…blood on his shirt?" Uh-oh...get yourself out of this one alone, bro.

"Yeah...Yes! Well, he get's these horrible nose bleeds." Stop please... I am dying over here!

"Hey, Miguel!" Derek slowly lifted his head up at Stiles' voice. "I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts."

Now this... I am not ready for. Oh sweet baby jesus! This was no joking matter. I am a teenage girl! Hormones are raging! Nothing could prepare my ovaries for this!

That tattoo...

Those muscles...

That-

I had to stop myself. I have to be professional. I looked over to my brother, whilst Danny was still awed by Derek's glorious muscles. Seal the deal! I mouthed to him.

"Stiles," Derek's voice interrupted my train of thought. He held out a shirt in front of him and he said, "This. No fit."

"Then try something else on." Stiles grumbled. Danny looked in my direction so I mouthed, Dibs. He made a face, so I knew what he was thinking, Damn.

Derek tried a blue and orange striped shirt. Ew! I thought that we agreed to use that shirt as a rag! The nerve of my brother! But either way, the shirt was tight enough to worship those abs. God bless those abs!

"Hey, that looks pretty good." I heard Stiles say. "What do you think, Danny?" I found the strength to look back at Danny.

"Huh?" Danny asked, distractedly.

"The shirt?" Stiles questioned.

"It's…it's not really his color." I love you, Danny. You know exactly what I need, best friend.

I looked back at Derek. Oh you sexy dog, you. I need to put a stop to this, or I will attempt to jump him right now. Not that Danny or Derek would mind...I think. But Stiles would...yeah he would.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, dontcha' Danny boy?" Stiles asked. I really hope that this works.

"You're a horrible person. You too, Ellie." Danny muttered, turning to look at me.

"I could change!" I offered.

"You say that all the time!" Danny chuckled.

"Anyway, about that text-"

"Stiles!" Derek interrupted. "None of these fit." Thank god for my brother's scrawny arms and no upper body. He will get a hug for this.

"I'll need the ISP of the phone number and the exact time of the text." Danny explained, getting straight to work. Derek relaxed a bit and looked in my direction. I just smiled sweetly and shrugged.

It's not my fault that you're a hot piece of man.

* * *

Now that Derek had a shirt on, I could focus.

"There. The text was sent from a computer." Derek and I leaned down at the same time and his breath was tickling my neck. This was enough for those crazy hormonal goosebumps to rise. "That one."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked.

"There is no way..." I whispered.

Melissa McCall!

Oh my god, give me a friggen break!

* * *

"Come on, Stiles! It's your first game! I don't want you to miss it!" I told him. "I can drive you, your stuff is already in the car!"

"Don't worry about it." He waved me off

"I'm going in anyway, so you don't need to be here!" I tried reasoning.

He narrowed his eyes and nodded subtly toward Derek. "Yes, I do." I gasped in surprise. Although I wish there could be funny business, I have no desire to do so in my treasured car! Now in Derek's car hell yeah, but still we are on serious business.

"Stop being so overprotective. If something would happen, there isn't anything you could do about it!" He scowled at me. Yeah, I went there.

"Wait a minute!" Derek halted our banter. "Why are you going in?"

"Because duh, I'm the one that's less likely to freak her out. I see her all the time when I help out in the ward. If Stiles shows up, she'll think that something's up with Scott." I reasoned.

"You're going to be out of sight, where I can't protect you." Derek quipped.

I think I dead...

DIED! Damn, he even messes with my internal grammar!

I racked my brain for a legitimate retort. "It's almost five. Most nurses are switching shifts; They'll be low on staff for at least fifteen minutes." I looked between both of them. "Is everyone reassured? We only have a small window to do this."

I'm glad that they got over themselves, because I was about to seriously just sneak out of the car. All of a sudden, we heard a buzz and Stiles said, "Scott got the necklace. Here's the picture." Stiles showed us the necklace and it looked exactly the same thing as the drawing.

Scott called Stiles and Stiles said, "Yeah, I did and it looks just like the drawing." Suddenly, Derek grabs Stiles' wrist, despite poor twin's protest, and argued with Scottie, "Is there something on the back of it? There's gotta' be something. An inscription? An opening? Something!"

"No. No. The thing's flat and it doesn't open. There's nothing in, on it, around it. Nothing! And where are you? You're supposed to be here! You're first line!" Scott responded back, the last part toward my poor brother.

Then we hear, "Where the hell is Bilinski?!" Finstock yelled.

"Your coach is a friggen idiot." I muttered to my brother.

"Look, if you see my dad can you just tell him … tell him we'll be there. We'll just be a little bit late okay?" Stiles sighed. I felt bad for him because dad's proud of him, and sometimes I think my twin needs that. "Alright, thanks." Then Stiles hung up on him.

"You're not gonna' make it."

"But we're going to try our hardest." I said, glaring at Derek.

Derek cleared his throat to say, "You didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"It may not be what we think it is. I think that it's best that we don't until then." I defended Mama McCall.

"One more thing," Derek said casually. He slammed Stiles' head against the steering wheel and Stiles whined as he faced up, "AH GOD! What the hell was that-"

"You know what that was for!"

I was annoyed, "Hey, nobody inflicts pain on my brother but me! Watch your back, Miguel!" I jabbed my finger into his leather jacket, before leaving the car. I paused to catch his glare, because I was actually counting on it.

"Behave, ladies!" I called to them before leaving their eyesight.

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" I heard Derek's voice ask me through my phone.

I looked through every where that I usually find her, but she wasn't there. I had a weird feeling about this. "Houston, we have a problem... Mama McCall is AWOL." I mumbled into my phone, while creeping through the halls.

"Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle." Derek commanded.

"Okay..." I replied, but instead of going to the nurse's desk, I turned around to check Peter Hale's room. Oh shit...

"Uh...another problem. He's not here either." I pointed out, staring into Peter Hale's room. His nurse should be here somewhere...even though she creeps me out.

"What!?" Derek exclaimed.

It was silent for a few seconds, and I was getting a bit paranoid. Why did I volunteer to do this again? "Hello..."

"Ellie! Get outta' there right now! It's him! He's the Alpha! GET OUT!" I could hear Stiles trying to open the door, and I hung up.

Everytime I try to do some undercover work...shit hits the fan. I had this eerie feeling...the same feeling that I had before in the school before I met the Alpha...or Peter. So I turned around slowly.

There was Peter Hale, in all his psychotic serial killer glory. "Ellie, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I awkwardly laughed. "First time we met, you were a dog. The feeling is not mutual." I took a couple of steps back and he took a couple of steps forward. Total paedo alert.

"On the contrary, Ellie, I've seen you around the hospital. It's a pity that we're finally meeting." My heart was beating a thousand times a minute. He's playing with me...I sense a slow painful death.

I was about to turn around to run, only to meet his creepy redhead nurse. "What're you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Really, nurse creepy, really? Work with the psycho killer?

"Not surprised that you two are working together." I gestured to nurse creepy. "Crazy attracts creepy."

"You've got a lot of spunk." He smiled his creepy smile. "It's remarkable." That weird look that he was giving me in the school, matches the creepy thoughts. The way he was looking at me was making me squirm. "I'm sure that my nephew thinks so."

I took a deep breath, "Cut to the chase...Are you gonna kill me or not? I have places to be..."

"Not!" I heard a familiar growl. Oh, thank god! I turn my head the other way to see Derek elbow the red head in the nose. I'm glad to be on Derek's team right now.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter whined.

"And she won't be missed." I smiled smugly.

All of a sudden, I was being yanked back by my arm, and pushed into my brother. I huffed while Stiles helped me up.

"Lemme at 'em!" My brother started to pull me out of the hospital.

My fists of fury were not enough, I guess...

Guess I should let family deal with their issues...

* * *

**Translation: I would love you very much if you did!**

**I think I might skip the next episode. That one is my least favorite of them all, and honestly I know that Ellie would rather be lounging at home during that episode. I know so, but I can ask her.**

**Me: Would you like to be in the next episode?**

Ellie: *eating chips* Nah... I'm kinda pissed that I didn't get to fight this episode. Even Derek thinks that I pack a hard punch!

Me: Seriously! You fighting the alpha! I'd rather not have him bite you now. You know that Peter wants to.

Ellie: *Sighs* Everybody wants a piece of Ellie.

Me: Okay then, there you have it. Good-

Ellie: WAIT! I WANT TO DO IT!

Me: *rolling my eyes* Fine.

Ellie: Remember to look for me next wednesday at 7pm! The first reviewer gets a special banner dedicated to them! *Looks at me expectantly*

Me: Seems like a good idea. And the rest of the reviewers will get special pms from Ellie.

Ellie: I accept. See ya later peeps!

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	19. Chapter 19: Formality part I

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**Sorry, that I was late! I'm sick, and I was bedridden for three days. Also my internet would NOT allow me to post this yesterday I have decided to skip Co-Captain. It was the most disappointing of all the episodes, and I can't see Ellie in it. She would get bored and blame me. Not good, at all. So anyway, we skip to the Spring Formal!**

**[Disclaimer: I was asked if I wanted to own Teen Wolf... nah just kidding, but if I did, ratings would soar.]**

* * *

**Chapter 19: **_Formality part I__****_

"What do you mean shot?" I cried to Deaton on the other line. "Is he okay?"

"He's healing a bit faster now." He told me, as I started the ignition.

"Can I talk to him?"

I didn't hear anything for a second. "_Ellie?_"

I sighed in relief, "Damn Scott! I take a _day_ to myself and you get shot!" What is this world coming to? I almost curse Lydia for forcing me to that spa day with her. Although it was relaxing...

Anyway...back to Scottie. _"I was protecting Jackson from Derek, when the Argents started shooting up his house."_ Yeah, stupid ass Derek who joined his uncle in his escapades to murder the people who were involved with the fire. And he did it only because he _mistakenly_ killed his sister, Laura. Yeah, because I can _mistakenly_ stab my annoyingly irritating brother in the leg. _My ass_.

I resisted the urge to yell at him for trying to save that ungrateful bastard. So instead, I said, "Again? What happened this time?"

_"They just kept shooting. But then Derek pulled me to the side so that I could get out. Then he opened the door and stepped out."_

My heart sunk, "He just stepped out? In the open? Like 'take me instead' style?" Like I said, I disappear a freakin day and all this shit happens?!

_"He was gone. And then I passed out."_

"Okay, Scottie. I'm almost here." Scott was like a brother to me, so I thought that It would be best that I got to him before his mom had noticed that he was gone.

_"Thanks, Ellie."_

I smiled, "Don't mention it." I hung up on that note, relieved that Scott was okay. But did Derek sacrifice himself to save Scott?

This is huge!

Derek may have joined the dark side, but he saved Scott, so I decided that I wouldn't try to kick his ass. If only we knew where he was. When I got to the shelter, I heard Scott groaning in the back. I went straight to the back room where the surgical table was. "Hey, Mr. D." I said, smiling at him.

"Hello, Ellie. You're just in time, I was just finishing up." He picked up a large bandage to cover the small hole in Scott's chest. It looked nasty.

"Hold up!" I said, pulling out my phone. "I need to document this." I snapped a picture of the bullet wound, even though it's weird, and smiled at them. "Carry on now."

Scott stared at me, "You are so weird."

"I try." I said absentmindedly, saving the picture onto my memory card. Scott tried to stand up, but collapsed. "Easy there, buddy. You need to take one step at a time."

Then, there was a _ding_ coming from outside, indicating that someone was at the door. Is this place closed at this time? Who- Oh... it could be _him_.

"Hello?" Deaton called out.

Deaton then decided to go check it out saying "I'm sorry…" he trailed off, "we're closed."

"Hi there. I'm here to pick up." Holy shit, that voice.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton told him. Well damn, Deaton is as badass than I...interesting.

"This one wandered in on its own." Peter said, in a sickly sweet voice. And he still creeps me out.

Scott pulled us in the corner, standing in front of me protectively. "Even if you did, I can't help you. We're closed." It's only a matter of time before he comes over that counter. Please don't hurt him...

"Oh, I think you can make an exception just this one time, don't you?" Eww. Just go away already.

"I'm sorry that's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours." Or...not at all.

"You have two things of mine." I slumped to the back of the wall. He just called me a _thing_! I am not a_ thing_! And I am DEFINITELY NOT _his_! "I'm here to collect them."

"Like I said," Deaton's voice was stern now. "we're closed." I heard a loud bang, causing me to jump, and Scott to tighten his hold on me.

"Let me be as clear as possible," Deaton said, in the same voice. "We. Are. Closed."

"Allison," Scott suddenly whispered.

What about Allison?

* * *

I spent the afternoon helping the Dance Committee with the check-off list the the Spring Formal decorations. This is so _not_ me. But, this was Harrison's idea of a detention alternative.

"Frilly fabric..." I looked up. Check. "Disco bal- what? A disco ball? You guys are so cor- It's awesome." I quickly added, as my favorite English teacher raised her eyebrow at me. Damn that was a close one. Check. "My life sucks?" Check...definitely.

"Ellie, why don't you go home?" Ms. Kole told me. "We can finish tomorrow."

"Sure, thanks." I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the gym. I was looking through my bag for the car keys-

_Umph._

I walked into someone, spilling some things out of my bag. I looked up slowly, in case I might have to make a run for it. My chocolate brown eyes met with blue ones, that seemed to stare right back at me.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized, as he helped with my stuff.

"It's okay...I mean nothing's broken so..." I trailed off. Damn was he cute...and familiar. "You look familiar." I mused.

"I play for the lacrosse team with Scott and your brother." I recognize him now. He's in my french class.

"Oh! I remember you now. Issac, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, smiling at me. "And you're Ellie."

I furrowed my brows, "You know my name?" This is weird, because all the teachers call me by my last name, or my incredibly girly name, Elise.

He chuckled, like I was being silly or something. "How could I not know your name? You piss off our french teacher daily, and you're the team's favorite cheerleader."

I laughed with him, because that is true. When we sobered up, I was curious. "Out of sheer curiosity, what are you doing here? You stuck helping the dance committee too?"

He grimaced, "Extra credit."

"Ms. Kole can be brutal." I agreed.

"What're you in for? No offense, but I didn't peg you as the participating type."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm not. Just serving Harris' cruel idea of detention."

He looked ahead in the hall, "Sorry, but I gotta go. I can't be late." He picked his bag up from the ground. "So I'll see you here tomorrow before the dance?" He held his hand out.

I grasped it. "Yeah, of course." Before he let my hand go, I caught a glimpse of purple sticking out from his sleeve.

A bruise?

"Bye, Ellie." He saluted, with a controlled smile. Had he caught me staring?

"See ya, Isaac." I was left standing there like an idiot.

Weird.

* * *

The next day at school, Scott and my brother had successfully forced Jackson to take Allison to the Spring Formal.

From around the corner, we were observing. "You know, you should have told me that you were going to threaten him. I still have that picture of your bullet wound."

"You took a picture?!" My brother looked at me in shock.

I rolled my eyes, "You know that you want to see it."

"Of course I do."

I smirked evilly, "In due time you will, brother." He frowned as I turned on the camcorder app on my phone.

"What're you doing?"

I shrugged, "Documenting our efforts." It looked like it was going well. When Jackass glanced in my direction, I tapped my phone teasingly with a smile. I noticed Scott staring after Allison again, so I tapped his shoulder, "Don't worry, buddy, twin and I will be there."

"Yeah." My brother agreed.

"I'm still going."

I grinned and pushed his shoulder playfully, "Well look who's badass?"

On the other hand, my brother was frowning, "Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" They thought for a second, then looked at me.

I paused to recall a speech that I had prepared for a moment like this. "You're cute and everything Scottie, but-" I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder in comfort, "It's not me bud, it's you. That's incest." I thought that I should take my leave at that point. "I'm glad that we had that talk."

I chuckled to myself on the way to Allison's car. Yeah, they think that I've lost it. When I got to Ally's car, she and Lydia were waiting for me.

* * *

As we were on the way to the third floor, Lydia was giving me her take on the dress that I was going to buy for the formal.

"I think that I should go black." I told her, knowing full well that she would disagree.

"Absolutely not." She protested. "Don't stick with your _go to_ color! You need something_ bright_ and _flirty_."

"Gag!" I said, pointing my finger inside my mouth.

Lydia threw her arms out in exasperation. "Where have I gone gone wrong with you?" Then we noticed that Allison was broody.

"What's with the far away brooding look?" Lydia inquired.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind." Allison answered, with her answer sounding just as sorrowful as her face looked.

"You could smile at least."

"Yeah, at least while she's not torturing you." I said, resulting in Lydia's half-hearted glare.

"Anyway, ever hear the saying, '_Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'_?" I rolled my eyes at the girl. "Smile, Allison, I have to buy you a dress."

"As far as apologies go, that's more than what I expected." Allison rebutted, causing Lydia to frown.

I felt an awkward tension brew.

"Excellent." Now Lydia was in danger of brooding.

"But, thanks to Ellie, it's not as much as I'm going to ask." I smirked before I caught Lydia's look in my direction." I was definitely written of as a trader, but I don't care. Someone else was hurt as well with her stupid actions.

"What do you mean?" Her dejected look was priceless.

"What she means is, you're going to cancel on whatever undeserving dumb jock that you've said yes to and you're taking someone else." I answered for her.

"Who?" She asked as we neared the top of the escalator.

My twin was waiting at the top floor. But instead of attempting to look like he was related to me, he was trying on ladies perfume. I hid the current look of disdain off my face and looked at Lydia. "Him."

As Allison mocked Lydia's frown with her earlier words, I exchanged a look with him. So we stick to the plan. "Hey, bro!" I walked up to him, pulling him over to the girls.

"Look who wants to be your date!" Allison was joining in. Lydia's demise was hilarious, but the stars in my brother's eyes was telling me that she would have a good time tonight. And that was enough for me.

* * *

Allison was looking at dresses, while I was enjoying the way that Lydia was trying to 'date-zilla' my brother. What she doesn't understand is he's in love with her; she could be the date from hell and he wouldn't even notice. Hence, I enjoyed myself.

"Hey, Ellie." I heard Allison call from behind me. When I turned around, Allison was holding up a navy blue bandeau dress with pleats all the way around the bust. It came down to just about over my knees.

It was awesome.

"This dress is awesome." I looked up at Allison. "_You_ are awesome."

"I'll take that you love it." I nodded as I folded in over my arm. "Now let's find me one."

I started to look through the racks behind the mirror, where I found a nice silver strapless with sequins over the top. "Hey, Allison-" I was face to face with Mr. Creepy. Allison turned to me in relief, "Lydia's looking for you. She's ready to pay."

"Oh." She turned in that direction, before stopping and looking at me, "You coming?"

I shook my head, "I need shoes."

"Oh, I'll phone you when we're done." I nodded, not taking my eye of off Peter when she had started to walk away.

"That was brave."

"You're pretty bold as well." I complimented casually, though my heart rate was accelerating.

"You're quite the local spitfire." He smiled. "I like that."

I narrowed my eyes. "_Local_?" I was insulted. I am hardly local!

He smirked like he knew that he was getting to me. "Well yeah, because with your confidence despite being fearful of me, you're_ here_." He made a gesture with his hand indicating that I was low level. "But if you join me, you could get _here_." His hand went higher.

Now, I was _really_ offended.

"No, thank you sir. I enjoy being a sane _human_ being thank you." With that, my phone blasted and I ran out to the register.

I answered it,_ "You didn't stick to the plan!"_ Scott hissed through the phone.

"I had choice words." I muttered, handing the cashier lady my money.

_"That was stupid, Ellie."_ Scott protested.

"I know." I admitted. "But he wouldn't have done anything out in the open."

He sighed,_ "Meet me outside."_

"Okay...sourwolf." I uttered, rolling my eyes.

_"I heard that!"_ I laughed and hung up.

This is going to be one _hell_ of a night.

* * *

**Hello, again. Remember, first to review gets a special Banner that I created. I will edit to dedicate it to you personally. I'll even put it on my profile as a show that you are an awesome fan. Also, don't get deterred if you aren't. Ellie also promises to send a message of thanks from her (I sometimes let her think that she's real...) the rest of my faithful reviewers. Finally, I hope you noticed that added a character that you will see next season...it will be good too. And sorry guys, Ellie is napping today, like I should be. Keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	20. Chapter 20: Formality part II

**Yay! This is the twentieth chapter! Congrats to my special banner winner kiba1278! I'm glad that you loved it! I hope that everyone loved their special messages from Ellie! I'm finally giving her character some real power here. Now if you want, you can post her message and a reply with your review for this chapter. Only if you want though... I have big plans for Ellie and the cast of Teen Wolf for season two. I was also wondering if you guys want the entire finale chapter or split into parts? Let me know, people. We aim to please!**

[Disclaimer: Jeff Davis refuses to takes my calls...so inevitably, I still don't own Teen Wolf.]

* * *

**Chapter 20: **_Formality part II_**  
**  
There was about three hours until the dance starts. Being the hired help, I was required to be there early. There was no way that I was going to change into that dress in the ladies room. I planned to wear a long black coat over it to keep the air of mystery.

As I stepped out the shower, I rushed out into my room and attempted to figure out what I was doing with my hair. Youtube was really my only source, as I had no time to call Mama McCall for some help. I quickly blow-dried and brushed through my wavy hair. I found a cool updo that didn't seem too hard.

But damn, was I wrong!

After about 20 minutes my arms were tired. All this curling was pissing me off. "Dammit...I looped! Why isn't it working?" I shouted at my laptop.

I heard three distinct knocks on my door, "You can come in, dad." My dad walked in cautiously, like we were in the middle of a war or something.

"Is it safe?" He teased, peering through a crack in the door.

"Well it does say 'Enter At Your Own Risk'." I reminded him, referring the the black and white sign on the front of my door.

He chuckled, before coming to sit at the edge of my bed. "I was hoping to catch you before you left." I was glad that I already had my dress on under my robe. I was sure that I was about to experience another 'dad' talk. He gave me a fatherly smile, "I was kind of expecting godzilla, what with the shouting that I heard coming from up here. But you look beautiful," He paused for a second, and I stood up get rid of my robe. "a lot like your mother." My throat went dry, and I felt the sudden urge to cry...and I don't cry. Not unless we talk about her.

I never understood why he always said that, because the way I remember her, she was a beautiful brunette. I had always dreamed that I would be half as beautiful as she was when I had grown up, but I hadn't thought that I blossomed yet.

At my silence, he continued, "I see her in you everyday, and I'm thankful that she left a piece of her behind." He wandered over to my desk, picking up the silver locket, the only thing that she had ever given to me. It now held her picture from when she was in high school. My mom was runner up for prom queen and the salutatorian. She had a love for history.

Dad came up behind me and put the necklace around my neck, fixing the clasp for me. I smiled at him in the mirror and turned around to hug him.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot." He pulled away, searching his pockets. He pulled out two silver disc earrings.

He placed them in my hands. He made a face, because it must have been hard for him to go through her things for me. "These were hers." I said it as a statement, but he nodded anyway.

As I put them on, I smiled as I realized that he looked like he was trying to say something. "Spit it out, Sheriff."

"You have a date, right?"

I paused for a second before answering,"Nope, I'm flying solo." He looked confused for a second, before sighing with relief, and I almost laughed.

"Good, now I don't have to threaten a sixteen-year-old with a gun." I chuckled at him, but he just stared at me. He was totally serious about that. My laughter died down pretty quick, and I let him proceed. "If you have to dance, there should be a whole foot between you and these boys. You get your own drink, no matter what."

I cut him off, "Is this a Sheriff thing?"

He shook his head, "It's a dad thing. Remember what I told you, and what I taught you."

I rolled my eyes, "I know, I know." He turned to walk out, "I love you, dad."

He turned around and smiled at me again, "I love you too, Ellie."

Dads.

I decided against finishing my hair here. I twisted the side curls and pinned them to the back. I stood in the mirror, this will just have to do. To my horror, I actually put some use to the makeup that Lydia bought me for my sixteenth birthday. I didn't use too much, I didn't want to cake it on and have to deal with a hot gym and sweaty bodies. I didn't want to melt like a witch. God, no!

I grabbed my knee length black trench coat and slipped it on, feeling pretty epic. I tied the belt around my waist and slipped on my limited edition coach blue hi-tops. Ellie does not do heels! Not even for Spring Formal.

I smiled as I thought about the mini freak-out that Lydia was going to have when she found out that I was wearing sneakers to the dance.

She'll just have to get over it.

* * *

After my dad dropped me off at the school, I was feeling a bit weird. Like bad feeling weird. I just thought that a lot was just spiraling out of control and that something was going to go down.

When I entered the gym, I noted that there was about fifteen frantic teens running about doing this and that. The DJ was setting up his equipment and I was trying to convince him to play Karmin during the scheduled breaks for the band.

But for some reason, someone put KARMIN on the do not play list.

I glanced at Finstock's smug face. I knew that he would do something so cruel. I marched up to him with the intention of...well I don't know what the hell I intended to do, but I was going to do something.

"That is just cruel." I commented. "You've just sucked half the fun out of this dance!" How dare he bribe the DJ to take his hate list of awesome bands?!

"I'm trying to ascend into a parallel universe where I actually care." He snorted sarcastically, then added, "I'm sorry, I couldn't find one."

I gasped, but before I could give him a piece of mind, someone ushered me away. But before I could attack my kidnapper, I took a good look.

"Oh, it's you Isaac!" I said, turning around to greet him. He seemed to look really good in a suit.

"Yeah, it looked like you were in trouble. Or about to get yourself in trouble." He smiled.

"I am trouble." I explained. "At least I seem to attract it." I saw him glance at my black coat, and he looked curious.

"What's with the coat?"

I moved closer to him as if telling a secret. "I like an air of mystery around me. It keeps the people guessing."

Izzy laughed. I like that...Izzy. "Well, I'm guessing." He looked over my head. "Quick, pretend to do something!" He whispered, grabbing a streamer.

Ms. Kole came toward us as if she were on a mission. I grabbed a mini chandelier and a small ladder. "Isaac! We need help adjusting the disco ball!" She called over to him, sending me a look.

I shook my head. She thought that he was my date. Anyway, this whole 'helping' thing was cramping my style.

"Save me a dance!" My eyebrows shot up.

Me?

Dance?

I only do that in my room, with no one in the house. I am an extremely weird dancer. They have names for people like me.

"Oh...kay?" So I dropped the stupid decoration and decided to hide out until the dance started.

* * *

The band was playing and everything was in full swing. For some reason, Ms. Kole thinks that I put up the chandeliers. Huh, I wonder who told her that?

I found a corner and revealed my dress. I wandered into the middle of the crowd until I found my brother and Lydia sitting at a table.

"How's the date going, Lyd?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

She scowled at me before replying, "How's yours?"

I just laughed it off, "Easy with the cat claws, Lydia." She just huffed and ignored me. But then, something caught her eye and she squeaked.

"You're_ not_ wearing sneakers to your Spring Formal!"

I smiled, "Ok then, I'm not." I walked away to find my favorite Danny-poo and his cutie date. When I found them, Jackson was plying them with Alcohol.

"I should really write you up." I teased, causing them to turn around like they were caught. When they realized it was me, they relaxed.

"You clean up nice." Jackson commented. I knew that he was only giving me a half-assed compliment because we dislike each other. But that's okay, because he gets no compliment from me.

"Who knew that there was a female under this awesomeness?" I stated sarcastically. "Now, gimme some."

He reluctantly poured some of his vodka into my cup. Danny looked at him disapproving look for giving me some, while his date Tyler just smiled. "What?" Jackass asked his best friend.

"Giving Ellie alcohol, the worst idea ever." Danny uttered. I gasped in shock.

"I'm offended, Danny." I retorted, drinking the whole cup. "You're getting wasted, too!"

"At least I can hold my liquor. You got drunk of off two wine coolers!" He promised never to speak of that!

Jackson took another sip, "Now_ that's_ funny." He looked at me and laughed, "Wine coolers?"

"That was my first time!" I defended.

"It's _barely_ alcohol." Jackson continued to laugh.

"That was supposed to stay in the chest of DO NOT TELL." I scolded Danny. His date was starting to feel out of the loop, so I added him. "Tyler, besties before testes right?"

He looked uncomfortable under Danny and Jackson's gazes. "I'd rather not get into it."

"Don't let them pressure you!" I glared at Jackass and Danny. "So mean!" I started to stomp away.

"The alcohol's getting to her already." I heard Danny say.

If I wanted to be a lightweight, I could be a lightweight! I bumped into someone again, and met with blue eyes.

"Just the guy that I wanted to see." I put my arms around him.

"I guess you visited Jackson on the way over here." Izzy said, holding my arms to keep me steady.

"I might've." I watched my brother and my female best friend finally get to dance. " Alright, bro!" I cheered.

"You don't see that everyday." Izzy commented, on the unlikely pair.

"Nope."

"McCALL! I SEE YOU!" Finstock caught the stowaway! My eyes shifted over to Scottie, before being pulled out of the section that Finstock was pushing his way through. "Come here, buddy!"

"McCall! You're not supposed to-" Finstock stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Scott and Danny wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Holy shit! Scottie's gay?" I inquired out loud. Izzy chuckled at my weird outburst.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The music stopped and so did the other noise and everyone's eyes were on them.

"Yes Coach?" Scott asked, while wrapping his arms tighter around Danny. Aww, young love!

"Okay, hold on," Finstock started laughing as awkwardly known to man, then turned to look at the crowd around him. "Hold you – I was just saying that he's not – I mean I wasn't saying he shouldn't – you guys think – I-I-I was just…DANCE EVERYBODY! Dance! It's a dance! It's a party!" He started to jump around like a leprechaun.

"What a strange little man." I mused out loud. The band started to play again and people continued to dance. I took a good look at Izzy and I. We were in dancing formation, but we weren't really dancing.

"I owe you a dance, right?"

"Yep, but just try not to step on my shoes." He teased, but he looked a bit serious.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

We danced for a little while, and talked about funny things. Izzy is my new best friend. I turned around, I noticed that my phone was beeping.

"Hey, Izzy?"

He looked at me in amusement. "Izzy?"

"Yeah, your nickname." I replied, in a 'duh' tone. "I have a phone call. I'll be right back." I smiled and walked away.

Once I got outside, I thought to myself...

Don't you _die_ when you say that?

-XxxX-

I wandered into the farthest part of the parking lot, hoping to get better service. There is never good service in the parking lot. But it's too loud in the school so...I'll take my chances.

When I checked the missed call, it read Unknown.

"That's weird." I murmured to myself. I heard a couple of footfalls behind me, but when I turned around, nothing was there.

When I turned back around...

let's just say that it wasn't nothin'.

After being knocked on the ground, I felt the sharpest pain on my thigh. Something wet and sticky was running down my thigh.

"Hello again, Ellie." Señor Creepy greeted.

Then I felt the sharpest pain in the back of my skull, just before blacking out.

* * *

**I'm glad that this is over with! The real fun shall begin. And for those who are wondering, Ellie is fond of her Izz-icles. No romantical feelings involved! So guys, what do we think? One big chapter all at once? Or two Jam-packed separate ones for the finale? I'm sorry that Derek couldn't be in this chapter. He will be in the next one though! I promise! Ellie is using her Special Agent Gangnam Stylinski skills to track him down as we speak.  
Tar-Tar Baybee!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	21. Chapter 21: Code Breaker

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**I have decided that the plot will not be completely canon for the next season. I think that this story is too mainstream, and I don't like it. I need to give Ellie's character her own life. So you will probably get more chapters after the finale.**

Warning!: Lots of cussing.

* * *

**[Disclaimer: If anyone asks, you didn't see me. I have violated the restraining order. Sorry Tyler!]**

* * *

**Chapter 21: **_Code Breaker_

I finally came to, with a dull painful throb in the back of my head. I seemed to be lying down on something soft. I went to move my hands, but they wouldn't move from the secure spot on my side. I opened my eyes and looked down.

My hands were tied behind my back.

I saw four distinct claw marks on my thigh, paired with the headache and the hangover that was starting to kick in. I was in an unfamiliar car in a large car garage. The last thing that I remembered was...

_Oh shit._

Señor Creepy took me. He attacked me and threw me in a car like an abducted child! This is messed up on so many levels.

I tried to move, but I was only able to roll from one side to the other; ergo, I wasn't going anywhere. So next I tried kicking the window. Dammit, why didn't I just wear heels?! I was starting to lose a bit more blood as it seemed. Damn it smells in here...is that death? AM I DYING?

The second I got tired of kicking the window, I heard a car parking next to this one. Familiar voices. I used my elbows to prop myself high enough to see out of the back window. It was my twin and Creepy.

Thank god he's okay.

I could tell what they were saying but the voices were still a bit muffled._ "I'm not doing anything until you tell me where my sister is."_ My brother told him sternly.

_"She's in the backseat."_ As quick as he said it, my twin looked through the window.** "Ellie! Ellie, are you okay?"**

I winced as I heard his loud voice. "I'm fine, I'm just a little bloody and hungover."

_"You're hungover?"_ He sounded like he was scolding me.

"I know, I know, not the best day to get drunk." I rolled my eyes. He went for the car, but Peter stopped him.

_"Ellie's leverage, Stiles."_ He frowned at his words. _"She's currently losing blood. I'd be quick if I were you."_ He paled at his words.

"Don't listen to him, Stiles! It's just a scratch." I lied. These scratches were deep enough for me to bleed out in a couple of hours. But I'd rather bleed for ten more minutes then let my brother give him the satisfaction.

_"Whose car is this?"_ I heard Stiles ask.

_"It's my nurse's."_ Peter said as he unlocked the trunk and opened it. I couldn't see them anymore.

_"What happened to your n- OH MY GOD!"_ Stiles exclaimed. I guessed that she was dead in the trunk, her dead body must be desiccating itself. I sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't me.

_"I got better."_ Was all he said before closing the trunk yet again.

I knew that I needed to slow the bleeding down, because my toes were starting to get cold and I didn't know how long it would take to get out of here. I winced before leaning up and ripping the bottom of my dress and lifting my leg up to tie the strip of fabric around it. I probably made the dress shorter, but I guess bleeding out would be a priority to looking like I'd just murdered someone.

_"Good luck getting a signal here."_ Stiles muttered, Peter gave him a phone from the briefcase. _"Oh, MyFi,_" Stiles sighed.

Peter pulled out his Mac and Stiles just had to say,_ "And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves or is it just a personal preference?"_ I think it goes for all werewolves...

_"Put it on. Get connected.__**"**_ Peter demanded.

_"Ya know, you're really killing the whole 'werewolf mystique' thing here."_ Stiles got to his work, so I tried to lie for him.

"Look, you still need Scott's username and password and I'm sorry my brother doesn't know either of them." I smirked triumphantly.

_"He knows both of them."_ Peter accused.

_"No, I don't."_ Stiles agreed with me.

"See, exhibit A. Twins don't lie." I lied. Ha, WE lie all the time!

_"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."_ Peter hissed, ignoring me and glaring at Stiles.

_"Dude, I swear to god-"_ Stiles was cut off by Peter, who slammed his face against the trunk of the car.

"Just wait until I get out there!" I hissed.

Peter smiled,_ "That's actually a good idea, sweetheart."_ Peter opened the door and pulled me out by my shoulders. He tsked as he set me up top the trunk of the car on the left side of us, "I really don't want to hurt Ellie. It'd be such a waste." He untied my hands and held my arm up, "But I will dislocate her shoulder if-" I gasped as he applied pressure.

"Okay stop! Just stop..." My brother exclaimed, gulping. "Don't hurt her...please."

Peter let go of my arm and smiled tucking a stray curl behind my shoulder as I glared back at him. "What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles asked, frantically typing away.

"Don't think, Stiles. Type!" Peter demanded.

"You're gonna' kill more people, aren't you?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Only the responsible ones." Peter answered.

"Look if I do this, you gotta' promise to leave Ellie and Scott out of it." Stiles declared, being the great friend and brother he was.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter answer his own question, "It's because their favorite prey is too large to be put down with one wolf, alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them." He didn't say anything about me, but I _knew_ that I was included. Why? I have no_ freaking_ idea.

"He's not going to help you." Stiles argues.

"Oh, he will because it'll save Allison." Of course. "And you will, because it'll save your sister. You're Scott's best friend, whom you know so well that you have his username and password." Peter taunted, he knew exactly how to push him. Damn, being leverage really sucks.

"Then let Ellie free once I do this." Stiles commanded.

"Fine." I wasn't actually sure whether he was lying or not.

"His user name is 'Allison'?" Stiles continued to type. "His password is also 'Allison'?" Peter asked, exasperated.

"You still want him in your pack?" My brother said, and he turned his head toward me, rolling his eyes. I just shrugged and grinned at him.

"Wait, what? That's where they're keeping him? His own house?" Stiles complained.

"Why does everything have to be so obvious these days?" I mused to myself.

"Not _at_ it. Under it." I looked at Peter in confusion. "I know exactly where that is." He turned to my direction, looking behind him. I followed his gaze and saw nothing, so I looked back and frowned. "And I'm not the only one."

My eyes widened a bit at my realization.

Scott.

* * *

Peter McCreepy put the laptop inside the back seat and closed the door. I looked down on my leg and realized that blood was seeping through the fabric.

Not good.

He looked into the distance before looking at Stiles again. "Give me your keys." He looked reluctant at first, but he obliged.

"Come on, don't take our baby." I whined. He closed his fist before opening it again, showing all of the keys bent. My twin was looking at him in shock while I glared at him.

He walked to the car and my brother just had to say something stupid. "You're not going to kill me?"

"Shut up!" I hissed at him. Peter let go of the handle and walked toward him.

"Don't you understand, yet? I'm not the bad guy here." I snorted at that.

"You turn into a monster, with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" My brother asked incredulously.

He smiled, and I was almost annoyed. He backed up a bit to get a look at both of us. "I like you both. I was interested in giving your sister the bite, but since you helped me, now you both get to choose."

My head snapped to him as I stared at him in shock. As I composed myself, I shared a look at my brother. He had this guilty look on his face, like that time that Scott almost broke my wrist. And I knew what he was thinking. Probably the same as I.

Peter looked between us in amusement. "If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you both could be one of us." He turned to look at me. "Ellie, you have the perfect temperament of a werewolf. Your passion, your wit, your fearlessness." He paused for a second. "And it'd be easier for him to accept you." My eyebrows furrowed at this.

Derek? Accepting my little crush on him? I gulped.

He turned to my brother, who was still looking at me. "That first night I picked Scott because I needed a pack. It could have easily been you or more so your sister. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You could protect your sister..."

I stared sadly as he played at my brother's insecurities. "You'd be equals. Maybe more." My brother looked like he was about to cave, and I was starting to tear up. He picked up his arm cautiously, as if waiting for him to say no.

I was hoping that he would say no. Despite the fact that being werewolves would have made it easier for us to defend ourselves, that's not what its all about. Its about survival. I've watched Scott deal with trying to stay in control this whole time, and I hate it. I hate that he could not have a normal life with Allison because of her parents being hunters. It tore him up inside and I hated to see him like that. It didn't want to have to watch my back because someone out there wanted me and people like me dead.

And I didn't _want_ to be a monster.

"Yes or no." He said, as he brought his teeth down closer. When he got no response, my eyes widened, and Stiles briefly caught my eye before snatching it back.

"I don't want to be like you." I smiled at him. That's my brother.

"Neither do I." I added seriously, causing him to look at me.

"I could tell that you're both lying." He looked at my brother. "_You_ especially. The way your heart beats faster at the words, _I. Don't. Want._ You may believe that you are telling the truth, but you are_ lying_ to yourself." Peter looked back at me and shook his head, "What a waste." Then he walked away, leaving us stranded.

Stiles was immediately at my side, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him and he helped me down, and I surprisingly felt safe with him. Maybe I was just relieved that Peter tried to take a piece of my heart from me tonight and failed. But I still felt guilty. "Hey, bro?" When he pulled back, I continued, "You said no because of me, right?"

He thought about it before answering, "I honestly don't know." I nodded, before he gave me his suit jacket to put around me. Then, he looped his arm through mine to help me walk. "Let's get you to the hospital."

I nodded, as we walked toward the exit.

* * *

I glanced at my brother as we had gotten closer to the hospital. I was being extra careful this time not to stand on my leg. "Where's Lydia?" I asked as we neared the doors. My brother's face paled and he looked even more guilty. "What happened to her?" I said louder.

"He bit her, Ellie." He told me solemnly.

_"What?"_

"We need to get you patched up, we can worry ab-"

"That's not important, I can do it myself." I spotted a deputy by the elevator. "I'm gonna take the back way so that I can patch this up in the supply closet upstairs." I started to walk slowly to the emergency staircase.

"No, Ell-"

I turned around, gesturing to the deputy, "Dad is upstairs, and I'm not going to explain this to him."

He sighed, "Fine."

"I'll meet you in front of Lydia's room." I told him disappearing up the stairs. When I made it to the supply closet, I immediately grabbed the tylenol and the b-12 for the blood loss. This hangover was a real bitch when you have a head injury.

Once I had taken the pain-killers and vitamins, I grabbed the disinfectant and pulled off the blue strip of fabric.

I held my breath before pouring, but once the deed was done, I couldn't stop the expletives from pouring out of my mouth.

_"Mother-fucking...asstard...son-of-a-gorilla!"_

Ok, first two claw marks down.

Now the rest...

_"FUCK,"_ I shouted before clamping my hand down on my mouth. _"Mmmmmhhhmm!"_ I slowed down my breathing, then grabbed a roll of bandages of the shelf. I wrapped it around my leg, pocketing extra for when I have to change it. Then I grabbed some wipes and got all of the excess blood off of my skin.

Looking in the mirror, I realized that I looked like a zombie homecoming queen. Even my brother's jacket could not cover this. I needed something to cover my dress, at least until I could get out of here.

I looked around the room, before zeroing in on the solution.

I slipped on the doctor's jacket and went on to the intensive care unit. I spotted my dad in the hallway talking to Stiles.

"Dad?" I called.

"Oh, thank god." He sighed in relief, pulling me into his arms.

I raised an eyebrow behind him, "Are you okay?"

He pulled me back at an arm's length. "When I saw Lydia, I started worrying about you. And when your brother came in-"

"Dad," I interrupted, "I'm fine."

He gestured to what I was wearing, "What's with the doctor's coat?"

"Oh, um...I was so frantic to get here to Lydia when we got here, that I left my coat at the dance."

"Did you two see anything?"

Oh Shit.

The look on our faces were identical. They kind of were regardless, we hated lying to dad, because we had been trying to get closer since my mom died.

After a moment of hesitation, Stiles spoke first, "No. No, I have no idea." Then my dad looked in my direction.

I shook my head, biting down on my lip, "I didn't either." I stole a glance toward Lydia's room. "Excuse me, dad." I gestured toward Lydia.

He nodded, "Go ahead." I walked past them both and went by the window next to Jackson, who seemed to be watching after her as well.

"Did you see what happened with Scott?" I asked him, still staring into the window. I smiled as Ms. Martin waved at me.

He gulped before answering, "No, I haven't seen him since the dance."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Before I could say anything, my brother went charging out of the area. So I followed, and surprisingly Jackson was on my heels.

"Where are you going?" I called out to my brother.

"Stay here, Ellie." He ordered me.

"We're _not_ splitting up!" I told him firmly.

"What are you doing?" Jackson interjected. "You don't even have a car. Hey, I'll drive."

"What are you suddenly guilty? You finally figured out _just_ how much you've screwed up?!" I shouted in anger.

"Look, I have a car and you don't." He pointed out. "So do you want my help or not?"

We looked at each other. He did have a point there. There's no way that I could walk all the way to a rescue mission.

"You brought the Porsche?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, pulling out the keys.

I snatched them out of his hands, "I'm driving." Before he could protest, I said, "Shut up."

Out of nowhere, we were halted by King Argent and his army of peasants. _Oh Gee, what a bash!_

"Hey boys! And Ellie." He added, when I cleared my throat. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is."

"Erm...I haven't seen him, since I left the dance. Right, twin?" I was scared. For Scott, because we have no idea whether he's alone or with Derek.

The latter would be best for him. "No, uh not since the dance. Jackson?"

I looked on his direction curiously. He hadn't really said anything. "Uh...I..." WHAT THE HELL! I'M THE ONE WITH THE HEAD INJURY AND EVEN I COULD CREATE COHERENT THOUGHTS!

"Oh, for the love of god." My brother muttered as I inserted face into palm.

One of his goons grabbed for me as they threw my brother and Jackass [He earned that one.] onto the stretcher inside an empty room.

"No we're going to try this again." Argent started, "Where is Scott McCall?"

"I'm not answering anything until he stops manhandling me. I am a LADY!" I hissed. Argent looked in my direction.

"Let her go." I stomped on his foot hard, and he grunted before letting me go.

I brushed myself off, before glaring at the man. "Thank you."

"Would you like to start now?" Argent gestured for me to continue.

"I reckon that Scott is a bit suicidal. Pup- Teenage " I corrected myself, to avoid the pun, "love is, um...hard."

"I'll say." I heard my brother snort.

"We don't have time for this." Argent glared at the both of us. I decided to stand in the middle of the room next to my brother. He grabbed Stiles and threw him into the wall. I took a step in the direction, but Jackson grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Let me put to you like this, Stiles! Have you ever _seen_ a rabid dog?"

He didn't look afraid, maybe he was irritated. "No, but I'll put it on my to-do list if you let me go."

He started telling a story about a friend of his that was a werewolf. Honestly, I couldn't give two shits, because I was more afraid for Scott if Peter made it to him before we did.

_"Did Scott try to kill you on a full moon?!"_ Argent yelled. I shook my head. He would never...Scott was more in control of that, right? _"Did you have to lock him up?"_

"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator, why?" Stiles answered. "Would you prefer that I locked him in a basement and burned the house down around him?"

"Hmph." I crossed my arms in agreement.

Argent smiled humorlessly, "I hate to dispel a popular rumor Stiles, but _we_ never did that."

"Oh right, Derek said that you guys had a code." I could feel the twin telepathy sparking. "I guess that you can't really break it." I added.

He looked at me, "Never."

"What if someone does?" Stiles asked him, and I could tell that Argent was losing his resolve.

"Someone like who?"

"I think that you already know the answer to that question." I answered. He stuck a glance at me, before letting go of my brother. He walked out of the room, and the rest of his goons followed.

"Guys, I have a plan." I told them. "We can talk about it on the way."

* * *

We went back to the school to mix the Molotov Cocktails and to get my long black coat and clutch. Smart, I know. I had a WWLD? moment. _What Would Lydia Do?_ I used to laugh when she came up with that awhile back, but I guess that it was helpful tonight, right?

"Hold on." I said as we neared the house. "It's about to get reckless."

_"What?"_ Jackson panicked. "This car isn't even _built_ to go off road!"

I glanced at him, "Did you pay for it?"

"No." He said quietly.

_"Then shut the hell up and sit back!"_ I ordered, and to my surprise, he complied. As we neared the house, we saw the large Gorilla growling at Scott. I beeped the horn a couple of times and stopped the car, before my brother stepped out and threw the beaker at him.

Just when we were about to cheer, the bastard caught it.

But, I prepared myself for that with a secret weapon. I opened my clutch and took out my handy sling-shot. Every girl needs to keep one.

It's reliable and easy to carry.

I faintly heard 'what the hell?' coming from two directions as I pulled back the pebble that I found on the ground. I leveled the thing because I only had one shot at this. One shot to prove to myself that I wasn't helpless. When I saw him turn in my direction and retract his arm to throw it at me, I did what I had to do...

I let go and stared, as it shot through the air.

_Bullseye!_

"Yes!" I whispered to myself. Gorilla's arm went up in flames. "Jackson!" I called, and he instantly threw another one at him. His whole body was in flames this time. There was growling and roars of pain coming from the beast.

He collapsed behind a tree, and I felt like somehow we had won. I was particularly tired of the near-death situations that we had been in tonight.

"You carry a _sling-shot_ in your purse?" Jackson asked me, with a smirk on his face.

I shrugged, "Occasionally. Never know when I might need one."

"Wait till you see what she has in her school bag." Stiles muttered.

"Not here." I hissed. It's perfectly normal to bring modes of protection wherever you go.

All of a sudden, we all looked toward where Peter fell. Derek seemed to be towering over it. "Wait!" We heard Scott yell. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you! Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family." Scott pointed over at Allison, "What am I supposed to do!?"

I knew that Peter was saying things to Derek, possibly taunting him because next thing I know he slashes Peter's throat. Sorry, Scottie. We all looked at Derek, who stood up and looked at all of us…with red eyes."I'm the Alpha now."

My face looked shocked, but my internal thoughts were like:

He just gave me a _word-gasm._

If that word does not exist already, I'm adding it in there.

* * *

After everything was all said and done, my infamous twin forced me to stay home while they went to check on my best friend.

The _nerve_ of these boys.

But they were right, I needed some rest. All of that warrior princess stuff that I did today was very hard work. As I was getting ready for a shower, I started to remove my jewelry. When I got to my neck, I noticed something.

My locket- it _wasn't_ there.

There was nothing but an empty spot on my chest. I checked my clutch, I checked my room, I checked everywhere I had been since I had gotten home.

No luck.

For a second, I hyperventilated. This was the sixteenth birthday present that my mom left behind for me. This was the last thing that she would ever give me.

And I lost it.

After I took a shower, I just got into some comfortable clothes. I just started to sit in my window seat staring into the night, brooding. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying until the tear dropped onto my wrist.

* * *

Little did she know, the new alpha was watching her from a safe spot in the shadows. He was shocked that he even showed up. She was just a teenage girl that was annoying, overly-sarcastic, and did _everything_ she could to get under his skin.

But then again, she was strong, fiery, fearless, and passionate. He admired the girl for those traits. Peter was right about her, they could use a she-wolf like that.

But this girl was crying by the window. _Why?_ He asked himself. He shook his head, before running back through the woods.

But he stopped himself again. He smelled something in the distance, and followed his nose to it. When he reached the scent, his eyes caught some silver in the dirt. When he bent down to pick it up, he realized that it was a silver locket, with intricate black swirld on it.

He sniffed it and caught that familiar honey chamomile scent.

It was _hers_.

Maybe it was the reason for her tears. Maybe the little trinket meant a lot to the young girl, enough to make her sad.

Before he knew it, he found himself standing in the same shadows that he was originally. But before he could make his way to the house, the sheriff's cruiser came down the street.

He decided that he would give it back to her soon.

Because for some reason that escaped him...he car- no, it wasn't that...it _bothered_ him that she was so upset. Yeah, that sounds_ less_ creepy.

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

**So I followed your directions and stayed up until two in the morning to update. 4,424 words people! *Sighs* The things that I do for you guys. This chapter was pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Awesome season, too. So as you can see, Derek had found Ellie's locket. I did disappoint you with the Dellie moments, but there will be excessive amounts for the next ****_side_**** chapter. I'm going to add a few chapters in between episodes, to make it less...canon. Wouldn't you guys like that? I would.**

Plus I think that there are some things that you guys need to learn about Ellie. There is a lot more to her tough exterior, and I want to show you what it is. But anyway, do that thing that I love and review your hearts out! REVIEW!

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	22. Chapter 22: No, This Is My Happy Face

**To answer your questions, yes, I have changed the rules. The way that Jackson reacted to the scratch from Derek was because his body wasn't made to be a werewolf (obviously, since he was the kanima) . So Ellie reacts that way for a reason; either it's because she's immune, or because she could survive the bite. I haven't quite decided yet.**

[Disclaimer: Comic-Con has taught me something. Never call Jeff Davis out for a duel. You will get your feelings hurt.]

* * *

**Chapter 22: **_No, This Is My Happy Face_

For about six hours straight, I glared at the wall. Why? Because I spent my entire night with my leg sore and crying my eyes about about a stupid necklace.

The only thing that my mother had given me.

I discovered all my weaknesses all in one night. So it sucks, just to sum this all up. Stiles came up to see what was wrong with me, and I didn't answer.

_Scott came._

Ignored him.

_My dad came._

I shook my head at him.

_Allison came._

She hugged me. And it was awkward.

I felt like Bella did after Edward left her, minus the whole three month thing. I'm sure that I showered and don't look like a mindless depressed zombie. **[No offense to Bella Swan intended.]**

After that, Stiles just started to tell everybody that I was just depressed. I ignored him because if I answered him, then he would just know that it was all a cover because I was upset.

But out of nowhere, I received a phone call. I hadn't answered my phone this entire time that I had been quarantining myself. I didn't check the caller ID, I just answered.

"Hello?" Damn, I even sound pitiful.

_"Hey."_ It sounded like Danny. _"Are you okay?"_

I sighed, "I've had better days."

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

"I don't know. I think I may be partially braindead." I admitted.

_"Ok, well then maybe we could hangout?"_ I paused for a second. Did I really want to leave my room without the necklace? God, I need to get over myself.

"Well I guess, since the only time I've moved from the spot I'm in was to shower." Wow, I was being irritatingly honest. Gosh, he could get me talking.

_"Okay, then. Ice cream it is."_

And then, for the first time in hours, I cracked a smile.

* * *

As I slowly walked down the stairs, I peeked around to see if anyone was home. To my annoyance, Scott, my father, and Stiles were all sitting around the table.

They all looked at me like I grew another head. They looked like they wanted to say something to me, but said nothing.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a pack of pop-tarts. From where I was, I could hear them talking.

"Could you figure out what was wrong with her?" I heard my dad whisper to them. I rolled my eyes.

"No. She ignored both of us." My twin answered.

"What about Allison?"

"She said that she hugged her and she didn't move." Scott replied. Everyone should know by now that I'm awkward about comforting hugs.

"Ellie's awkward when it comes to hugs." My twin answered for me. Hallelujah that someone knows!

"What are we going to do about her?" Stiles was talking to my dad I guess.

"Don't say anything to her and she'll continue to act normal." I rolled my eyes again, and walked to stand at the door frame.

"You know that I can hear you, right?" They all seemed to be mentally cursing themselves. "Try to be more subtle next time."

As I neared the door, my dad called out, "Where are you going, Ellie?"

"Out with a friend." I muttered, before closing the door. As I was walking down the block, I immediately saw Danny pulling up.

"Hey, yourself."

* * *

On the way to the shopping district of town, Danny and I talked about random stuff. For once in my life, I had the chance to breathe. Now that all of this craziness with Peter is over, I could finally settle down.

As we walked in, Danny finally got down to business. "So are you going to tell me about what has gotten you, of all people, upset?"

"Erm...next question?" I dodged, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay, no pressure." Then he tilted his head toward me, giving me the brown puppy dog eyes. "I don't judge."

I lightly shoved him, "Don't do that! It's hard to resist the cuteness!"

Danny laughed, before turning around to approach the cashier at the the baskin robbins. "What flavor do you want?"

I laughed, "Is that a trick question? I want 'em all."

"Let's not burn a hole in my wallet." Danny groaned.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "I was going to pay for myself."

"No. I invited you to make you feel better, so I'm gonna pay." He told me, with the funniest determined look on his face.

"Fine."

"So what flavor?"

I paused, looking for my favorite, "New York Cheesecake." I felt my mouth water just by thinking about it.

Danny smirked in amusement before turning around again, "I'm going to go get it before you drool all over the floor."

I rolled my eyes, and then went to find us a booth. As I waited, my mind drifted over to my necklace. It was out there somewhere and I hadn't even begun looking for it. It could be anywhere. I absentmindedly patted the painful, but healing scratches from Peter.

Danny sat across from me, holding a medium sized cup in my direction, and putting one in front of him. When I took the first bite, I closed my mouth and moaned.

When I opened my eyes, Danny was staring at me. "Could you not moan like a porn star?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that it doesn't get you hot and bothered." I teased, grinning at him.

He smirked in response, "You wish."

I raised my eyebrow, "I actually do sometimes."

He rolled his eyes, "Are you finally going to admit your undying love for me?"

"God, why do you have to be gay?" I whined for the millionth time.

Danny had that sarcastic faraway look, and I knew what he was about to say. "I woke up one day, and I felt different-"

I cut him off, "Stop giving me the 'Homosexuality chose me' speech. It broke my heart the last time."

He laughed, "Stop whining then."

"I will try, but I make no promises." I was in a good mood, and I had Danny to thank for that. He's my ride or die. "You wanna go out tonight? Like we used to? Like that gay club you told me about?"

"Seriously?" He questioned. "I'm not taking you there."

"What? Am I not cool enough?" I accused. "That's just prejudice!"

"I don't want to have to babysit you because people start plying you with alcohol." He told me, adamantly.

"Oh, come on. It's not my fault I'm adorable!" I defended.

"Yes it is." He argued. "That innocent look on your face can fool everyone else, but not me."

"Okay, but I can hold down whiskey!" I offered.

"That's the weird part."

I noticed the type of ice cream that he was eating. "Hmm, someone has a sweet tooth." When he looked up at me, I nodded to his birthday cake batter ice cream. "Let me get some."

"No." He said simply.

"How dare you deny me?" I gasped, appalled at his behavior.

"Like I said, your innocent face does not fool me."

"You're so mean!" I crossed my arms.

Danny gasped, "Compared to you, I'm a saint!"

I shrugged, "True."

"Now are you going to tell me what's eating you?" Danny looked my in the eye. "I know that when you isolate yourself it could be two things, someone emasculated you-" I scoffed at the word choice. "-or you're really upset. You're my girl best friend and I care what's going on with you."

I sighed, "First you bribe me with ice cream, then you try to use cuteness on me, now your guilt-tripping me? What's next, a violin quartet?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that what it'll take?"

"Only one way to find out." I answered vaguely.

"You're unbelievable." He huffed, leaning back with his signature disappointed look. God, I hate that look!

"Fine!" I caved. I sighed before replying, "Last night, I lost my locket."

Danny immediately frowned. No trace of sympathy, just unhappiness because I was upset. That's what I loved about Danny. "We're gonna look for it. Tonight."

"Thanks for your help, but I have to go see Lydia. I'm sure that's she's awake, but mostly pissed that she's stuck in the 'smelly' hospital. I can take her bitchiness, but those nurses can't." I told him. "Are you available after?"

He nodded, "Sure, if you need anything."

I lightly touched his arm, "Thanks for being a great friend."

He eyed my hand, "Ellie..."

I retracted my hand back, playfully glaring at him, "God, you're so conceited!"

He raised his hands in surrender. "You're the one always calling me hot."

"You're right." I agreed. "I've created a monster."

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Danny said, as he grabbed my cup and his and tossed it in the trash.

* * *

Danny drove me to the hospital, where I immediately went up to see how Lydia was doing. Since I hadn't been talking to anybody, I had no idea what was going on. When I got to the room, I found my brother standing there just watching her.

"This is not creepy at all." I said, causing him to jump.

"Just like creeping up behind people." He retorted, catching his breath.

"Well I'm going in."

"You're lucky." He called after me.

When I got in, Lydia was just staring at the tv. When she heard the door open, she sat up a bit.

"What's up?" I smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back." She said, rolling her eyes. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Yup." I said, taking the Jersey Shore Season 2 DVD out of my bag.

"Thank god! I knew you that were useful!" I rolled my eyes this time. "All my parents do is fawn over me or argue in here."

I took a seat next to her, then I remembered something. "Danny sends his love, though." She nodded, before looking deep in thought. "You okay?"

"Has Jackson come by? I haven't been awake long, but I hadn't seen him." I pursed my lips, looking at her slightly vulnerable face. Only Jackson Whittemore could make the great Lydia Martin vulnerable. She hated it, but she couldn't help it.

"He was here last night with us for a little while, but I haven't heard from him since." I told her truthfully.

Her face fell a bit, "Maybe he's coming back or something."

I sighed, before answering her. "My brother's been here though."

"He's sweet." She smiled with fondness, but I knew that it wasn't completely sincere. I guess you can't help who you fall for. Stiles would be good for Lydia, but us females don't always go for what's good for us anymore.

I don't know if it makes us determined, or stupid.

I guess it depends on the situation.

For a while, Stiles and I watched Jersey Shore with distaste just for Lydia's benefit. I gotta admit though, it is funny, I just couldn't watch it.

It was late, so Stiles took me home after I promised Lydia that I would come back with 'The Breakfast Club'. She has a thing for 80's movies.

When I got home, I looked in the mirror and pulled my ponytail out. My chocolate brown hair was past my shoulders now.

I pursed my lips, I have to cut it back to my previous length. I walked back into my room, expecting to go to bed.

What I didn't expect to see, was Derek Hale carefully laying my locket back on my desk. But now he looked well...caught.

"You found it?" I couldn't help but let the happiness seep into my voice.

He put his arm behind his head, lightly scratching. "Uh, yeah."

I broke out into a smile, walking up to grab the important piece of jewelry. "Thank you." I said quietly. "I don't what I'd do without it."

Derek looked at me like he wanted me to continue. But did I want to? My lips must have made up it's mind already, because I started talking already. "My mom gave me this thing before she died. It's the only thing of hers that I own."

"That explains alot." He finally said.

"Explains what?"

He looked at me and shook his head. It seemed like he didn't mean to say it, but too late he already did. "Nothing." He went to my window and jumped out.

I ran to my window and called out, "That's rude!"

My brother came to my room. "Ellie, who were you yelling at?"

"Erm...a cat!" I lied. "It jumped in, so I chased it out my window."

"Oh." He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "I'm gonna order a pizza. Half bacon-"

"And half pineapple." I finished for him. Weird, I know but we're twins. He nodded before swiftly closing my door.

I walked back over to my desk and picked up the necklace once more. I then walked to the window and stared out into the night.

"Thanks, Derek."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. School just started and I was VERY excited about starting my new English 102 class! I may be a little slow with updates, but I will make do and update at 2 am again if I have to. I'm gonna do more stuff like this, because I liked it. The Season 2 premier will be next.**

I have another random question: What is your favorite quote?

You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine! Review buddies?

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	23. Chapter 23: Omega Part I

**I'm glad that you guys had such a positive reaction to the last chapter. I'm going to continue doing that. Not for a while though.**

**[Disclaimer: Stiles feels like I'm not about that life. So I guess that means I don't own Teen Wolf.]**

* * *

**Chapter 23:** _Omega I_

"Danny, I am not going to see that movie!" I repeated, with my voice slightly high-pitched. "And I forbid you to see it as well!" I was standing outside of the hospital arguing with Danny as you can see, well picture...

Anyway, he wants to go see The Great and Powerful Oz, and while James Franco is hot, I have a bad experience with anything associated with The Wizard of Oz.

"You can't forbid me to do anything!" He shouted into the phone. "You're just paranoid."

"Explain to me why my fear isn't legit?" I put my free hand on my hip indignantly.

"Because wizards aren't real." He told me, exasperatedly.

"You and Tyler can go by yourselves." I shook my head, even though I knew that he wouldn't see. "I'm not convinced."

"Fine, whatever. I'll enjoy the movie without you." I gasped at the thought the he could enjoy anything without me.

"I'll bet you won't." I taunted.

"We'll see." He retorted.

"We will."

"Hang up." He challenged me.

"No, you."

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you last." I smirked then sighed, "Love you, Danny."

He laughed, "Love you too, Ellie."

When he finally hung up, I made my way through the hospital to the floor where Lydia was in. She was healing normally, so we weren't really sure about what was going on with her. She seemed normal, so maybe nothing happened.

But that doesn't explain why she lived.

Anyway, when I reached the waiting room, I find that my brother had finally reached his peak of weirdness. He was currently shaking the vending machine. As I speed walked down the hall so that I could see what the hell he was doing, the machine fell down with a large crash.

"You know that you're liable for the damages, right?" I informed him, with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been waiting for you to bring me my food!" He told me, referring to the burger and fries that I brought for him.

"I was arguing with Danny on the phone." I explained. "I got side-tracked. What's going on with Lyd?"

On cue, I heard a high-pitched shriek. "Lydia!" My brother and I went running, whilst he called her name out. Mr. Martin and Ms. McCall made it to the room before us, but it didn't deter my brother as he pushed past them.

When I got to the bathroom, it was completely empty. All of a sudden, I felt a cool breeze hit my skin. I looked toward the source and my eyes widened slightly in shock.

Lydia is streaking in the woods.

NOT GOOD!

AT ALL!

* * *

Stiles stole her gown and we waited for Scott to meet us in the jeep. I managed to slip past my father miraculously, and made it to the jeep. I slipped into the back, knowing that I would have to move anyway. Scott joined just moments before Stiles made it out of the revolving doors.

"Does he have the gown?"

"Yeah, I made sure." I answered him, it a dazed mindless state. I can't imagine what could be going through her mind right now. Is she scared? My god, she's probably cold. My brother's equally scared tone brought me out of my stupor.

"This was the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked, as he took the hospital gown from Stiles.

"I'm not gonna' let anyone hurt her. Not again."

"Alright, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." I exclaimed. Scott nodded, sniffing the fabric. I would have said something, but now is not the time.

"WOW!" Stiles yelled as we all looked ahead to see Allison.

"What're you doing here? Someone's gonna' see you!" Scott scolded her.

"I don't care. She is one of my best friends." If it weren't for the circumstances, I would have smiled. "We have to find her before the others."

"I can find her before the cops can." Scott insisted.

"How about before my father does?" What?!

"He knows?" Stiles asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I just saw him and three other guys leave the house in two SUV's."

"Well," I drawled, "Hunting party. Not good." I asked sarcastically and Allison nodded,

before Scott told her to get in and I scooted over.

"Okay, so if she's turning, will they actually kill her?" Stiles asked Allison, as we were driving through town.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything! All they say is 'we'll talk after Kate's funeral, after the others get here'," Allison explained.

"Others?" My brother repeated.

"I don't know, they won't tell me that either." She groaned, frustrated.

"Okay, you're family has got some serious communication issues to work on." Stiles accused, and although I was in agreement, now was not the time to talk about Ally's family drama.

"Scott! Are we going the right way?" My brother spoke over us.

"Take the next right!" Scott replied. Yet again, the hi-jinks that we pulled tonight would have had me dying in laughter.

We finally made it up a dark dirt road that seemed very familiar. When the road had gotten to be too much for the jeep, we all left the car and followed Scott.

My eyebrow rose as we stood in front of the Hale house.

"She came here?" Stiles paralleled my thoughts through our twin telepathy. "You sure?"

"This where the scent leads." Scott nodded.

We all started to a bit towards the house and my twin halted, asking, "Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with us," I answered for Allison and I.

"Whoa, hey, look at this!" Stiles called. I kneeled down beside him, then so did Allison and we looked at this thin wire between the two trees. "I think it's a trip wire." I just raised my eyebrow at it.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah buddy – oh!" So that's what the trip wire was for...Scott was currently dangling by his foot. I shook my head, staring my dimwit brother down.

"Next time you see a trip wire," he swung around a bit, "don't trip it." I snorted in agreement.

"Noted," Stiles replied, as we started to walk over to the upside down werewolf before Scott stopped us frantically.

"Someone's coming – hide!" Before we did that we looked around and saw - "GO!" Scott exclaimed, making the three of us run to a ditch.

"Scott," I heard a very familiar voice say. Hmm, Argent. Now I'm not surprised. What's a hunting party without trip wires and booby traps.

"Mister Argent," Scott greeted.

"How you doing?"

"Good. Ya know," he paused, "just hanging out." I shook my head at him. "This one of yours? Good. Nice design, very constricting."

"What're you doing out here, Scott?"

"Looking for my friend," Scotty answered.

"That's right, Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of your clique, is that the word they use? Or how else do I put it? Part of your pack?"

"Actually clique sounds about right to me." Me too.

"I hope so." Yeah, so do I, Daddy Argent, so do I. "Because I know she's a friend of Allison's and one special circumstance – such as yourself – one I could handle. Not two." Well, damn.

Argent started talking again, "Scott do you know what a Hemicorporectomy is?" Duh, Amputation at the waist!

"I have a feeling I don't want to." Scott replied.

"It's a medical term used for amputating someone at the waist. Cutting them in half. It takes a tremendous amount of strength go cut through a lot of tissue and bone like that." He then used his hand to picture it on Scott's waist. I narrowed my eyes. "Let's hope the demonstration never becomes necessary." It won't...no one lays on finger on Scottie.

"You okay?" Allison asked, walking over to Scott.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad." Scott said, sarcastically.

I shrugged, "That's a frequent occurrence now."

"Stiles, come help me with this." Allison said, walking over to the pulley thing that controlled the trap.

I rolled my eyes, pulling out my switch-blade. I flipped up the thingy and held the rope in place before using one swipe to cut him down. "Your welcome." I said, as he fell down. He groaned from behind me, as Allison stared at me in awe and my twin stared at me blankly.

"What the hell else do you have in your bag?" Allison asked me.

I shook my head, "Don't ask questions that you don't want the answers to." I said, following Scott around the house.

"Really, don't." My brother agreed from behind me.

* * *

I awoke to obnoxious knocking on my door. "Ellie, get up. You have school today." My dad yelled through the door.

"No," I moaned. "Lydia's disappearance is so_ traumatizing_!" I snuggled into my pillow harder, trying to force myself back to sleep.

"Ellie, get up or you'll be sorry." He threatened.

"Fine!" I slowly trudged out of bed grumply and stalked to the bathroom, silently muttering about how he'll be sorry when I take over the I did my business, I went into my room and stared at my closet. I had another WWLD? moment. Rolling my eyes, I picked up a grey skirt with a tiny brown belt. YEP, I'M WEARING A SKIRT!

Why?

I don't know.

Then I found a blue and white striped sweater that Lydia bought me for Christmas. I put my little black ankle boots on after I added some dark blue leggings. Today I'm feeling different, so why not dress different?

I could still pull off badass in a skirt.

Watch me.

I put my hair into a loose fishtail braid and ran down the steps. When I finally made it out to the car, my brother did a double take. "You have a skirt on."

I blinked at him, "I also have my special unicorn sneakers on." Since my twin was dropped as a baby, he actually looked. "Dumbass."

The whole ride consisted on my brother commented on my lack of the color black and jeans. When I got to school, I noticed something weird. People were looking at me. Normally, people avoid looking at me, since Jackass spread it around that I was evil.

As I was cruising down the hallway, I got stopped by Danny. "You're wearing a skirt."

I tapped my chin, "Hmm, I didn't notice."

"You know, that's the sign of a bad omen." He commented, with a smirk.

"Then you'd better get home and lock your doors." I smirked back. I shrugged, "Can't a girl wear a skirt? It's normal."

He nodded."Yeah, for normal girls."

"Are you implying that I am weird?" My eyebrow rose.

He shook his head this time. "Not implying, accusing."

"You're weird, too!" I huffed, walking was a really lame comeback... OH MA GoD! What if this skirt _is_ a bad omen? When I got to my locker, I put my bag in there and pulled out my notebook. When I turned around, Izzy was there, again looking at me funny.

Gosh, I feel like a leper.

The first thing I noticed was the big blue mark on his face. I was suddenly really concerned about my newest friend. "Dude, who were you fighting?" I boldly reached my hand out to touch it. When the tips of my finger lightly grazed his skin, he trembled.

"It's nothing. Just Lacrosse." He brushed me off.

"Hmm, well tell Lacrosse that I have a bone to pick with him." I hummed. "Nobody messes with your eyes, Izzy."

"I'll remember that." He told me, looking me up and down.

"You checking me out, Lahey?" I wasn't being conceited or anything, just blunt.

He blushed and scratched his head, looking at the floor, "Erm...no, I've just never seen you in a skirt before."

I tilted my head from side-to-side, "It's the last time. I've been told that my change in outfit is a bad omen."

"I disagree." He smiled at me, and I averted my eyes to the floor. God, this is sooo unlike me! Why is he making me nervous? "Hey, I gotta get to class. See ya later?"

"Sure, Izzy." He nodded at me before walking off.

-XXXX-

**I think I bombed this one. I promise that Shape-Shifted will be a lot better! I have something good planned for that one. Also, I was thinking about a triangle, because let's face it, Derek is going to need some convincing to even****_ think_**** of Ellie in that light. I think jealousy will do it. So, Isaac/Ellie/Derek? BUT JUST KNOW, Derek/Ellie is endgame, so don't worry. It's really going to be a side plot. Anyway, I have spring break this week! And since writing is my life, MORE updates!**

**My favorite quote is from my story: hehe**

****_"Sacrificed it to an aztec god." I said, sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "We're saying that you ate it."_ -Ellie S., _Pack Mentality Part I_

**Question of the day: Isaac/Ellie shipper names?**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	24. Chapter 24: Omega II

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**I was being lazy! My god, it's almost been three weeks! Where have I BEEN? Anyway, now that I have you guys' blessing, I will begin the makings of Isaac/Ellie! I can't find any good shipper names and you guys came up with the same thing I did. You have to admit that it was silly. Ellac? Isalie? Elisaac? Ellsaac? I like one of them, but I won't tell you until you guys pick.**

THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO A _REALLY_ COOL FAN:

**PrincezzShell101 ;)**

**Show her story some LOVE too!**

**Last Week's reviewers:**

_Lycan Lover 411_

_transf0rmer_

_Lust Products_

_Spreading-Love_

_ .Slowlyx.X_

_Wulver_

_Schmedten_

_FallenAshe_

_kaykay0120_

_wolviegurl_

**Thank you guys!**

**[Disclaimer: Colton Haynes would not have left the show if I owned it...so I don't.]**

* * *

**Previously on Love On A Full Moon...**

* * *

_I tilted my head from side-to-side, "It's the last time. I've been told that my change in outfit is a bad omen."_

_"I disagree." He smiled at me, and I averted my eyes to the floor. God, this is sooo unlike me! Why is he making me nervous? "Hey, I gotta get to class. See ya later?"_

_"Sure, Izzy." He nodded at me before walking off._

* * *

**Chapter 24:** _Omega Part II_

Shit, I'm late for Chem!

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski." I heard Harrison yell as I slipped in without notice. "If I hear you voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" I smirked at my brother's question.

"There it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly, violently-"

"We have rights!" I put my fist in the air to enunciate my stand against The Man.

"Did you say something, Ms. Stilinski?"

"Erm...depends. What did you hear?" He ignored me, because he knows that he hates being in the same room as me. My personality dominates the room.

"I'll see you at three, Stilinski." I Heard my brother groan. Huh, poor twin... Scott turned around, so the attention was now on him.

"You too, Mr. McCall?!"

"No sir," Good answer, Scott.

Next thing I know all of a sudden Jackass is up and gone into the bathroom as everyone else stared after him. I shared a look with my brother.

This is many kinds of fucked up.

* * *

I spotted Allison down the hall and went to talk to her. When I got to her locker, she was talking to Matt, a guy from my english class.

Sup, Matt." I greeted, as he gaped at me. "Save it, I have a skirt on. Get over it."

I turned to Allison, then frowned, noticing that she was eyeing my skirt as well. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Ellie!" Allison gasped. "You're-"

I interrupted to fill in the blanks. "Wearing a skirt. I got it."

"Isn't this like, a bad omen or something?" Allison commented.

I nodded slowly, while tapping my chin. "Now where have I heard that before?" I answered sarcastically.

"I was wondering if you could come with me to Kate's funeral?" Allison asked me, and I hesitated.

"Erm..." I was about to turn her down, because honestly, that lady was psycho. I'm looking at Ally and I know that I had to. Her aunt is dead and Lydia is missing, she needs me. "Okay, I'll do it for you."

She smiled gratefully and hugged me, "Thank you."

"No problem, Ally." I blinked as I came face-to-face with a blinding flash. I glared at Matt, who looked wide-eyed before running away. "You'd better run, Daehler!" I yelled down the hall.

When I turned back to Allison, she was frowning while staring blankly in her locker. I heard whispers behind us. As I focused on what they were saying, I noticed that they were calling Kate a psycho.

"Excuse me, don't you have any respect for the dead?" The girls sneered at me, so I started to pull my earrings out. "You wanna go? 'Cause I assure you, my claws are sharper than Lydia's!" I threatened as they made a hasty escape. "You'd better run!"

When I turned around, I saw Ally slam her locker and walk away, before disappearing in a classroom. I was about to follow her, but the bell rung.

* * *

I didn't know what to expect for the funeral. All Allison told me was that there was going to be cameras and reporters. I had to slip in through the back -thankfully Izzy doesn't lock the back gates. I had to wear flats of course, no way was I walking through the grass on heels. I saw it as disrespect, kind of.

When I made it to the funeral, I was actually dumbfounded by the amount of photographers and reporters that showed up. I walked up to Allison and grabbed her hand, smiling at her.

"Thanks for coming." She told me, with an appreciative smile.

"It's what friends do."

Ally's parents then approached us, and I have to tell you, it was very awkward. Just days ago, I was back-talking this dude. And gosh Victoria Argent looked so freaking creepy! The coldness in her eyes is just a bit off settling.

"Ellie." Victoria Argent looked surprised to see me. "I'm glad that you came to support Allison." I get the vibe that she doesn't like me... which is weird.

"She's a good friend." Ally stepped in.

"Yup." I added awkwardly. My eyes shifted toward Mr. Argent, who nodded at me in recognition. I nodded back respectively and Allison and I sat down.

"Christopher," a deep male voice greeted. I look up to see an old guy with white hair hugging Mr. Argent.

"Gerard," Mr. Argent said back. It sounded more like they were partners or something. What if these were the 'others' that Allison was talking about? He even had guards! My eyebrows raised in curiosity.

He then approached Allison and I. "You remember me?" I doubt it, she's looking at you like I would look at a clown...

Then Allison snuck a glance past the tombstones but causing us all to follow her gaze. I pursed my lips as everyone looked back. Now I BET that she was looking for Scottie.

"Considering I haven't seen ya since you was three, I don't suppose you'd call me grandpa." Erm... Grandpa! It figures...he has that creepy Argent feel about him. Gosh, is Ally the only normal Argent? "So, if it's uncomfortable, just call me Gerard for the time being. But I prefer Grandpa." He looked over at me, "And you are, young lady?"

I was about to answer but thankfully, Ally stepped in again, "Ellie is a close friend of mine, she's here to support me." I smiled innocently at him, shaking his hand. It was cold and I had the weirdest feeling shiver up my spine. He moved around us, and I couldn't help but cautiously follow his movements with my eyes.

The guy gave me the creeps.

During the funeral, I tried to tune out the priest's words. It was bad enough that Kate Argent's body was feet from me, I was hearing about her life as if she were anything but psycho. I just played the good friend and squeezed Ally's hand when I needed to.

When it was over, there was still a few reporters left, trying to get a few statements. While Mr. and Mrs. Argent went to deal with them, Ally and I followed close behind.

"Do you wanna come back to my house? My mom's gonna cook dinner." I could see that she really wanted to come, but this funeral was really my limit. I can't really tolerate any more time around the Argents.

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I kind of wanted to go see my mom before I went back home."

She gave me a sad smile, "Well okay, I'll see you at school then?"

"Of course."

After Allison and her parents left, I took the lone lily that I stored in my small purse and made my way to my mother's plot.** [Name is subject to change if Stiles mom's name is revealed.]**

_Helena Marie Stilinski_

It read, as I carefully laid the Lily in front of the headstone. I thought about what the counselor told me to do the next time I came. She had told me to tell my mother what I was thinking, and it would help.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "People don't normally talk to dead people. Me included, but I think you might've wanted me to confide in you for things." I thought about what had been going on. "Dad says that you're watching us in 'the afterlife' so I'm sure that you've seen some of the crazy things that I've been doing this past couple of months. I'm sorry for lying to dad, but trust me when I say that he doesn't want to know. Don't worry about me, because you know that I'm good at pretending to be strong."

I face-palmed. "Okay that came out wrong. Mom, I was built like you, strong-willed and brave. You were brave for dad when he couldn't be, so now I'm gonna be brave for both of them now."

I took a seat next to her grave. "God, I wish it was that easy." I smiled to myself, remembering something that she told me. "Remember that day that you told me about the wonders of the rain? You told me that when it rains down on you that it's a miserable feeling, but then when I asked you why you didn't get out of it, you said that rain helps things grow wonderful and beautiful. When I'm scared, I think of that day. It's the only real advice that you had ever had the chance to give me...so I hold on to it."

Caressed the smooth finish of the marble headstone, and then blew a kiss to my mom. I smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I really did feel a lot better talking to her.

* * *

"Danny! I need you!" I yelled through the phone.

_"I'm busy!"_ He hissed through the phone. _"I'm at the movies seeing The Great and Powerful Oz."_

I gasped in shock. "After I forbade you not to?"

_"Here we go again..."_ He trailed off.

"But Danny!" I whined into the phone. "I need your help looking for Lydia."

_"I can't!"_

"Whatever happened to bros before hos?" I asked him, glaring at the wall ahead.

_"First of all,"_ Danny stated matter-of-factly. _"Tyler is not considered a ho."_

"Did he tell you that?" I asked suspiciously.

_"What? No!"_

"Come on! I thought you were my ride or die!"

_"I'm on a date!"_

"You know what? You can have him!" I yelled enviously into the phone. "I hope that he was worth it!"

_"He is."_ Is all I heard before a click.

I gasped in shock once more. That bitch! "The nerve!" I guessed that that means that I am on my own. Time for plan b. I reached in my holster, grabbing the stun gun that my father had given me when the murders started. I put it on the highest notch, which would almost deadly for a human, but would knock anything else on it's ass.

I had plenty of ammo and pepper spray available for this exact situation. With the way things were going on here, you'd be stupid to walk in the woods unarmed. I place the gun ahead of me and continued walking.

All the noises around me kept me alert and focused. I whipped around to assess any sudden movement. In the distance, I could see sirens. Maybe it was my dad.

I stuck my weapon back into my holster, making a mental note to try asking my dad for a real weapon next time. When I finally made it to the sirens, I realized that it was a crime scene.

_What else is new?_

Beacon Hills was starting to get used to the news of dead bodies these days, as sad as it was. When I neared my father and brother, their faces relaxed and my dad hugged me. I froze, before slightly relaxing into it. It was surprisingly comforting.

"Where have you been? I came to your room and you were gone." He was referring to the disappearance after the funeral. I changed, then I took the fence ladder out.

I could've used the front door, but I felt like some of the badassery points were taken from me merely based on the fact that I had a stupid stun-gun. Unfortunately, I am not old enough to legally carry a lethal weapon.

Too bad my target practice goes to waste. All _fifteen_ hours.

Anyway, "I wanted to help look for Lydia." Hopefully he would buy it, innocence usually works on my dad.

"It's dangerous. Something tore open this entire thing." He said gesturing to the back of the ambulance. I didn't look though, I just shared a look with my brother.

Apparently he didn't know what to think either.

"Okay, I'll stay here then." I gave in. My father then began to lecture my twin again, but I had the weirdest feeling. I turned to see a figure walking toward a tree. It was too dark to tell what, but it didn't seem dangerous.

When the figure became visible, I gasped the name. "Lydia?" As my brother heard me, he looked toward her. She was visibly trembling, and was very obviously naked. She hadn't even answered until my brother called her name loudly.

"Well," She finally spoke. "Is anyone going to get me a coat?" She moved her arms, which has been covering her boobs.

I cannot _UNSEE_ that.

While I am very comfortable with MY lady-parts, I was not all that comfortable seeing Lydia's. My brother was probably in a state of shock, as I noticed that he fell.

The first thing that popped in my mind was, _How the hell am I going to explain anything to her?_

Yeah... I got nothing.

* * *

**This part was more of a filler. Next chapter will have a lot more Isaac, Stiles, Scott, and Lydia of course. I also have a very special guest entering the story soon! And I'm not spilling any spoilers!**

**Remember, choose your shipping name from above.**

**Questions of the Day: **_What's your favorite Ellie quote? Favorite Book/Author?_

**Review!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	25. Chapter 25: Shape-Shifted, part one

Excuse my abrupt long absence, for I have become obsessed with many other fandoms. Mostly in the comic-book-turned-awesome movie region. And school had also been kicking my ass. But anywho, I plan to add the teaser for the new recurring character Cassie! You're gonna love her, I promise. And BTW check out the link to this story's polyvore on my profile!

To my lovely reviewers: You Get Your Name On The HALL OF FAME!

Lycan Lover 411

orionastro

PrincezzShell101

kaykay0120

Nirvana14

Bethisafan77

Sam0728

wolviegurl

.Slowlyx.X

chibichibi98

Fighterr

[Disclaimer: I hear that they're passing out the rights to Teen Wolf. Sike.]

* * *

Previously on LOAFM...

"Well," She finally spoke. "Is anyone going to get me a coat?" She moved her arms, which has been covering her boobs.

I cannot UNSEE that.

While I am very comfortable with MY lady-parts, I was not all that comfortable seeing Lydia's. My brother was probably in a state of shock, as I noticed that he fell.

The first thing that popped in my mind was, How the hell am I going to explain anything to her?

Yeah... I got nothing.

* * *

Chapter 25: Shape-Shifted una parte

I woke up to someone calling my name. I glanced at the clock, 7:30AM. Forty-five minutes to get dressed. I groaned, getting my lazy ass out of bed.

After I had showered, I decided against proving people wrong by wearing a skirt again. The results were mortifying. Whatever though, I bounce back. So I feeling nerdy today, as rare as that is. I decided to wear my brand new ray bans. I put on my nerdtastic t-shirt and some black jeans.

As I exited my room, I passed by my brother, who looked at me weirdly. "Since when are you ready when I am?"

"When I have another ride." I shrugged, walking past him. When I got to the kitchen, my father was in uniform drinking his coffee up against the island. I was in a good mood, so I grabbed a banana and leant up against the other side of the counter and facing him.

"Morning." He greeted warmly. I smiled, unpeeling my banana and openly staring at him. I know that this bugs him, which is ironic for a sheriff that interrogates people.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked me, scratching the back of his head.

I shook my head. "That's an um...shiny badge."

He gave me a weird look, something like amusement. "I polish it daily." I nodded, continuing my staring while eating my banana. He looked up at me again, "Do you need something, like money?" He asked, fishing through his pocket for bills." I didn't, but there was no use in refusing offered money.

I heard two distinct beeps. I grabbed my school bag off the floor and grabbed the bills. "Later, Dad!" As I rushed out the kitchen, I heard him muttering something about me being weird.

When I made it outside, I waved to Allison and Lydia. We figured that we'd carpool together since Lyd needed backup for her first day back.

For about ten minutes, Lydia was grilling me about the fact that I had worn a skirt and she wasn't there to witness it. Then she started to muse to herself about what else she could get me into.

"I also have this dolce dress that I hate. It's probably to be your size."

"I don't want it." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't be such a dork." She told me as we got out the car. I was seriously going to strangle the girl. I decided to give her a break considering the fact that I'm glad that she not running bare-ass naked through the woods anymore.

So since Allison noticed my annoyance, she cut in to shift the attention as we walked in the stairs. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Please, it's not like my aunt's a serial killer." It's moments like these when I have to remember those times when our friendship proved to mean something to her, because her attitude was unbelievable at times. Even though at this point I shouldn't have to, I sent an apologetic look to Allison, who shrugged it off.

When we walked in, there were eyes everywhere. I wasn't really fazed, it's a small town and most of the teenagers here are weird anyway. I just raised my eyebrow in annoyance.

"It's the nine pounds." I clarified for her, referring to the convo we had on the phone last night. Allison nodded in agreement.

Lydia humphed, flicked her hair, and charged through the sea of idiots with pride.

Another reason to respect Lydia Martin.

* * *

Apparently, we had another problem on our hands today; there was another werewolf at our high school. Good or bad?

Undecided.

Scott and my brother had a plan, they always do. Although I'm sure that this plan in particular was going to get him benched next game, if he's lucky. As I waited for the boys to get out of the locker room, I noticed a familiar brunette hanging out on the top of the bleachers that I know from French class. Her eyes were glued to her sketch book, as always, but she seemed a bit sad today.

It really bothered me to see her upset on one of the nicest days we've had this month. Smiling, I approached the girl slowly, making her gasp in fright.

I hadn't meant to, but I chuckled, seeing her pale skin turn three shades redder. "Sorry, Cassie."

"My god, Ellie. Don't do that." She scolded, and I playfully rolled my eyes. "What's up? We haven't spoken in a while." She reminded me sadly.

I instantly felt bad. Cassie didn't have many friends, mainly because she kept to herself. I remember the many times that I had to directly speak to her, just so she knew that I wasn't turned off by her standoff-ish ways.

"I've just been so busy lately..." I offered my lame excuse, with an apologetic look in my eyes.

"It's cool. You always seem so worried lately." When I tilted my head in confusion, she blushed again. "I don't mean to be so nosy, I just-"

"No it's fine," I reassured her, reminding myself why I had stayed away from my more observant friends. Cassie wasn't an idiot, she was an artist; they were highly observant. But I liked Cassie, and I didn't want to stay away from her. "Thanks for worrying about me though."

She smiled weakly, "What are friends for?"

"Right." I agreed. I glanced at the field, noticing that my brother and Scott were already on the field. I gave my brother a head nod, and sat next to Cassie. "So what brings you here?"

"Its a nice day, I guess." She shrugged, going back to her sketch. "I took some new photos last weekend, so I thought I'd sketch them during my free period."

"That explains the frown." I stated. Cassie told me about the way her parents feel about her artistic ability. Being a lawyer and a doctor, they set the bar a lot higher for her, instead of letting her live her life as she chooses. She's actually one of the four people that knows about my secret hobby.

"I've been running out of places to hide them."

"They'll get over it eventually."

She shrugged. "I hope so."

I decided to tread to a lighter subject. "Have you seen Erica lately?"

She shook her head, pursing her lips. "Erica's been distant lately." Typical Erica. "Any reason why Scott's trying to murder his teammates?" The girl's cerulean blue eyes never left the pages once.

I always wondered how she did that. "Teenage angst. Scott is quite the drama king now."

"Right, the break-up." As Scott was sniffing Danny, I began to get worried. "Are you okay? You look worried again."

I decided that it would be best for me to get down there. "Hey Cass, I'll call you later. Kay?"

"Sure, later." After one last smile, I made my way to the bench closest to the field. After Finstock finished threatening Scott, Jackson mumbled an excuse before sitting it out.

Good choice ...

I immediately saw Izzy up next. I knew that this was gonna break my heart! I love Izzy almost as much as I love Danny. As I took a closer look, I noticed that they were glaring at each other.

That's just ... weird.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, until the two crashed into each other mid-air, falling into crouched positions.

My eyebrows rose and my eyes slightly widened. Isaac's the werewolf. OH. MY. GOSH. I went closer, standing near Jackson.

All of a sudden, I see my dad and two deputies walking toward the field. What the hell is going on? I left the bleachers and went around to meet my brother and Scott.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked them.

"Isaac's father was murdered last night." My mind was reeling. My mind skimmed over the idea of him killing his father. There's just ... no way.

"He's a kid, they can only hold him for 24 hours." I reasoned. My brother nodded, but I think he knew that there was a bigger problem.

"It's a full moon tonight."

I face-palmed. "Damn."

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah," Stiles answered.

"He does." We all looked at Isaac being escorted out of the field by the officers.

Fuck.

Shit.

Damn.

* * *

As we entered Chem, I took the liberty of going to talk to Danny. As I neared his table, I realized that he was smiling at me.

"Your not mad at me anymore." He stated.

"It would be immature to hold onto a argument."

He crossed his arms. "How big of you." I flipped him the bird and went to take my seat. "Don't be like that." He called out in amusement. God, Danny is so mean to me.

I sat in between my brother and our idiotic friend.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott whispered.

"Peter told us that if the bite doesn't turn you, it'll kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles elaborated. I nodded.

"Doesn't being a teenager mean that your dad can't hold him?" Scott whisper-yelled.

"Not unless they have solid evidence, or a witness." I immediately looked at the empty desk next to Danny and asked, anxiously, "Danny, where's Jackson?"

"In the office, talking with your dad." He explained, before going back to his notes.

"Excusez-moi?" I asked in french.

"He lives right across the street from Isaac." He said, in a 'duh' tone. "He's a witness." I narrowed my eyes at him for treating me like an idiot, even though I seemed like one for a second.

"We need to get to the principals office." Stiles muttered.

I saw a notebook full of paper, and a turned head. I smiled slowly before quickly and silently ripping paper and crumpling it up. "Watch and learn."

"Wait, what are-" I threw the ball at Harris' head, then quickly composed myself, continuing to my notes. I heard a few chuckles before Harris turned around.

"Who the hell did that?" I felt two hands point at me.

I feigned shock, "I would never-"

"Elise Stilinski and company. Office now." I held my head up high and collected my belongings, while the two snitches followed me.

As they both listened, I just sat there deep in thought. Maybe there's nothing to worry about and there's no real evidence. I'd rather not have the office torn to pieces by a new werewolf, much less Isaac. Without trying too hard, I heard about the abuse. I knew that something was weird about him. He was always so timid, he didn't like talking about his family, and he always was excusing a bruise. I felt terrible for not saying anything to him.

When dad exited into the hallway, I froze. My brother on the other hand (I'm sure dad dropped him as a newborn) scrambled to put a magazine in his face, grabbing multiple attention.

"Dad." I acknowledged.

"Ellie." He replied in the same tone before looking at Scott. "Scott." He smiled nervously, and dad walked away shaking his head.

It was our turn to see the principal. Although I pretty sure last time I was here that it was Old Argent. Insert awkward head scratch.

"Ellie." He smiled and I nodded my head. "Boys, come on in."

We all filed in, taking our seats in the room we were all probably familiar with. "Scott McCall." He drawled, looking through our files. "Academically, not the most accomplished. But I see that you have become quite the star athlete." He looked at my brother next. "Stilinskis seem to have exceptional grades, only Ms. Stilinski has more extracurriculars." He looked up at me. "Aspiring to become a doctor, I see."

"Er, yeah."

"Scott McCall, you're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter." Scott began to ramble about not doing anything with Allison. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Relax, Scott."

I tuned the rest out, until he said something about detention. I don't need another detention, I've just about maxed mine out. Scott and I both looked to my dear brother. Sure, he could handle it.

* * *

As class ended, I found Lydia and Jackass standing in a private conversation. As he walked away, she locked eyes with me, showing a tiny bit of vulnerability. I walked up to her and linked arms with her.

She smiled at me, and with that, we went out to the field to talk.

* * *

**I'm so glad that I got to finish this chapter in a Ellie/Lydia bestie moment! Also, if you hadn't noticed, I just added my new OC! The shy artist from Ellie's French class. She was, in fact, modeled after the one person who I picked to be in my story. Anyway, a bit of Isaac/Ellie/Derek next chapter.**

**Question of the chapter:** _What do you think Ellie's talent is? And who's your favorite bestie? Allison? Danny? Lydia?_

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	26. Chapter 26: Shape-Shifted, part two

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**No notes for today, just my promise that I do not own this.**

**My Reviewers:**

_Shining Ruby_

_Lycan Lover 411_

_Bethisafan77_

_Sam0728_

_Lousia101_

_Fighterr_

_FallenAshe_

_PrincezzShell101_

_The-Darkened Abyss_

_ElenaxoxoSilber_

_Writteninthestars08_

_lolsmileyface6_

_And to my very mysterious, Guest: Show yourself!_

* * *

**Previously on** _Love On A Full Moon..._

_As class ended, I found Lydia and Jackass standing in a private conversation. As he walked away, she locked eyes with me, showing a tiny bit of vulnerability. I walked up to her and linked arms with her._

_She smiled at me, and with that, we went out to the field to talk._

* * *

**Chapter 26:** _Shape-Shifted, la segunda parte_

I spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Lydia about her problems with Jackson. She seemed upset and I was determined to make her feel I drove away from Lydia's house, I received a call from Allison. I pressed the answer button, then the speakerphone.

"What's up?"

"Something's about to go down at the station." I blinked twice.

"What?" I weighed my options. "What do you mean?"

"They started asking me these questions about Lydia, Peter, and then they sent this guy out."

"Guy? What guy?" I asked. "A hunter?"

"Yeah. He was dressed as a sheriff's deputy." I inwardly groaned. "He had something with him, like a syringe with a dark mixture in it."

I smacked the wheel. "Damn it, it's wolfsbane!They're going to kill Isaac." I have to do something! "Allison, I need you to slow this guy down. Do whatever you can. I'm gonna find Derek and my brother so that we could fix this."

"Ok, I got it." She then hung up.

When I picked my brother up from the school, he was freaking out as usual. "Oh my gosh, calm down!"

"What do you mean, calm down? Nobody in there is safe!" Stiles exclaimed, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I took care of it." I explained vaguely, as I made the short drive to Isaac's house.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, then saw Derek coming out of the house. "No..."

I smirked, "Yup. Now, scoot!"

"This is my car!" He defended.

"Move." Derek simply said. My brother was about to protest, when he saw Derek's no-joke face.

"What happened to twins?" He muttered.

"I'm in no mood. Isaac's in trouble." I answered him, starting the car. I ignored the annoyed mumbles coming from my brother until they got annoying. "Boy, are you chatty today."

I caught Derek glancing at me. "What?"

"You wear glasses ..." He stated.

"She's blind, duh." I scowled at my brother's response.

"Real mature ... you mutant." I shot back.

"And I'm immature."

"Just drive." Derek ordered, causing me to scoff loudly.

"Sure, Mr. Bossy Pants." I mocked.

* * *

Soon enough, I was parking in the lot of the station and noticed that Marcy was the only one left in there. I smirked victoriously, "Excellent."

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in our dad's office, the problem is getting past the front desk." I scoffed.

"Not a problem. Marcy loves me." I stately proudly, poppin my collar.

"What, no!" My brother exclaimed. "You know the password."

I gave him a weird look, "And you don't?" Then my expression turned smug, "Ha! So I _am_ his favorite!"

"I'll distract her." Derek announced, about to get out of the car.

But Stiles pulled him back, by grabbing his shoulder and saying, "Whoa, whoa you!? You're not going in there!" Derek stared at the hand on his shoulder and then at Stiles, and then at the hand. That's a no-touchie zone. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated." Derek stated the obvious.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles argued.

"An innocent person."

I scoffed. "In- you? Yeah, right." Stiles said sarcastically, laughing in disbelief as Derek shrugged. "Okay, fine, what's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek explained, he repeated.

"Uh- huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles asked, trying to make a 'badass' face. I raised an eyebrow at that.

Derek let out a sarcastic laugh, "By talking to her."

I see, his charm, his moves. I slowly took a glance at the perfection that is Derek. His warm green eyes that was hiding behind a cold façade, those perfect chiseled jaw and cheekbones, that sexy glare ... gosh that could get a woman hot and bothered!

I feel sorry for Marcy.

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles asked. "Dead silence. That should work perfectly. Any other ideas?" Stiles asked.

Derek rolled his head, in thought, "Thinking about punching you in the face."

I smiled sarcastically, "Cute. While you're doing that, I'm going to do something more productive." I then got out of the car, with Derek and my brother on my heels.

"I still don't get it." Stiles whined.

"Such a noob..." I muttered to myself. Catching his gaze, I murmured, "His attractiveness."

Derek stopped to looked at me, but I looked away, so he just went in first, as Stiles and I ducked behind.

"Can I help…you?" Marcy asked, shocked, staring at the smiling gorgeous man in front of her.

"Hi," Derek said, with a dazzling smile. Jerk. I sneered at him as Stiles and I waited for the right time to sneak into the office.

"Hi," Marcy breathed.

"I came to ask a question but I uh…didn't expect someone…" Way to go, Casanova.

"Like me?"

Stiles and I sneaked our way into Dad's office easily. I started to open the box, when I realised that it had already been opened. "The fuck?" I cursed, in shock.

"Oh no," Stiles whined, as we both ran out of the room. As we got to the hallway, we almost bumped into someone. A deputy ... "Oh sorry, we were looking for the-" We glanced down, seeing Allison's arrow sticking out from his leg.

...Or not.

He grabbed for the first twin he could, narrowly missing me. He grabbed my brother and pulled him back. My eyes narrowed and I pulled my fist back, knocking the man straight in the nose. My brother smartly pulled the alarm as they moved back. He stumbled into the room with the cells, letting my brother go. I shook my hand in pain. God, my knuckles will never heal!

There were suddenly alarms and Isaac was gone, well as gone as hiding could've been.

I turn my head to see the rent-a-cop drop Stiles onto the floor and look to see Isaac's cell open. Then, in a flash, Isaac came out of nowhere and rammed the guy into the wall. The rent-a-cop dude tried to stab Isaac with the syringe, but Isaac was stronger than him and broke his arm!

Meanwhile, my brother grabbed me, pulling me on the floor with him, slightly hiding me behind him.

The syringe rolled onto the floor as Isaac once again rammed the guy's head into the wall – this time, knocking him out cold.

CRACK! Derek showed up and stepped on the syringe. Oh, thank god! Izzy backed off the guy, seeing Derek, and turned on us. Teeth bared, dangerous stance, yellow eyes blazing ... a lot more scary than , Derek shifted into the Alpha he was and bared his teeth, making an enormous growl erupt through. It sent Isaac whining and he scurried off into the corner, balling up into a fetal position as he changed back into his human form.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked Derek, a little shaken.

"I'm the Alpha." Sure, rub it in.

My gaze was stuck to Izzy's as he stared back at me with remorse, and I stared back at him a bit understanding. I was a bit frightened, I'll admit, but more at the situation. Derek removed him from the scene, leaving only my brother and I.

"Ellie ..." My brother waved his hand in my face. "Ellie!"

"Uh, yeah?" I answered, with a small voice.

"You okay?" His hand grasped my shoulder, like he was trying to keep me from falling apart or something.

I looked into his eyes, which looked back into mine with concern. "I guess. But Izzy..."

He nodded in understanding. "I know, it'll be okay."

I shrugged, "I hope so."

* * *

Dad gave us a look that meant 'what the hell?'. We turned to look at the cell door open, Isaac gone, and the officer on the ground unconscious. We looked pretty damn guilty.

Cue awkward laugh, "I know that this looks bad... but-"

My brother did what he always does. Blame game."Uh, he did it."

"What he said." I agreed, pointing at my brother.

* * *

Outside the station, there was a moment of awkward silence. My twin protected me, which should not go unnoticed. We took two steps toward each other and quickly did a two-second bro hug.

"Ah, so it's settled." I affirmed. "You loathe me-"

"-And I loathe you." He finished.

I beamed and high-fived him. His eyes zeroed in on something behind us. It was dad, spying at us through the window, with a small smile on his lips.

"Shit, he saw!" I was horrified.

"This is exactly what we risk with public displays of affection!" My brother exclaimed, as we ran to the getaway car.

"We swear him to secrecy?" I offered.

"We can try."

"Let's just get home." I nodded at him.

"You feeling Chinese food?"

He nodded, "Hell yeah, but you're paying."

"Screw you." I sneered, scowling.

* * *

**I meant to post this yesterday, but my math class ran late! Anyway, I may be a bit MIA for a while, 1-2 weeks tops. I won't stop writing, but the actual update will take time. I'm moving, I have several essays due, the whole thingy. Review for me! So that I may ****_find _****the time!**

**Question:** _Your thoughts about the teaser trailer for the new season, favorite song or artist for right now._

**Next:** _Ellie's interaction with Erica, some real Islie. No Derek this time though ..._

* * *

**~RealHuntress~**


	27. Chapter 27: Picking Ice & Brains

**Love On A Full Moon**

* * *

**I'm totally back guys! I am now moved in my new apartment, and I don't think that there will be anymore distractions. I'm gonna try something different where I don't follow by episode, but still be canon. I hate having to stop where the episode stopped.**

**This probably means that you get longers updates.**

**[Disclaimer: Although the new season of Teen Wolf is kicking my ass, I'm pretty sure that I didn't write it. Sorry dudes, Jeff's got game.]**

* * *

**Previously on Love On A Full Moon. . .**

_ "Let's just get home." I nodded at him._

_"You feeling Chinese food?"_

_He nodded, "Hell yeah, but you're paying."_

_"Screw you." I sneered, scowling._

* * *

** Chapter Twenty-Seven:**_ Picking Ice & Brains_

"Hey!" I protested, when some asshole pulled my headphones off my ears. I turned around with a vengeance to maim someone, but I faltered when I met blue eyes. "Cass..." I rolled my eyes. "You know that I hate that!"

"I've been calling you for three minutes straight!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I was wondering if you were on the way to gym."

"Yep." I answered, smiling at the light-haired brunette. We turned the corner, nearly bumping into Erica. I jumped, with my hand flying to my heart. "Whoa, slow down there buddy!"

"Sorry." She apologized, not looking me in the eyes.

"Great. Erica, you're here! I've been looking for you!" I exclaimed, grinning.

She looked at me in surprise. "Oh, well-uh, I've been uh-busy." She managed to get out, nervously pulling at her light blonde hair.

"It's cool. You're here, I'm here, now let's go." As we walked through the hallway, Greenberg mockingly wolf-whistled at the three of us, causing me dart after him.

"No wonder Coach Dimwit doesn't like you!" I yelled as I tried to grab at his jacket. He managed escape me, with those massive legs of mine. "I'm raging war against you, GREENBERG! WATCH YOUR ASS!"

When I turned around, I realized that Erica and Cassie had gone on ahead without me to the gym. I didn't blame them, since I practically made a scene in the middle of the I reached the girl's locker room, there was only about four girls in there. I quickly changed and clipped my bangs up, throwing the rest of my dark hair into a messy bun. When I got inside, my eyebrows rose at the rock wall in the middle of the room.

"What the hell..." I said, standing behind Lydia and Allison. Lydia turned around, her eyes appraising me as usual.

"Hello to you too, Lyd." I rolled my eyes, as she answered with a noncommittal noise of greeting. I turned to Allison, "Hey, Als." She smiled in response.

"McCall and Argent, you're up!" Finstock yelled from the front of the crowd. Allison put on a tight smile before making her way to the front of the room.

While Scott and Allison did their whole 'we're not dating' foreplay on the rock wall, I listened to Lydia freak out about her birthday party plans. Which I doubted was going to be successful.

"You're probably going to end up wearing a purple one." I reasoned with her. "I saw you with that Dolce and Gabbana magazine, drooling all over it." I smirked.

She glared at me before shrugging it off and answering. "Maybe you're right. I have been feeling the grape collection for Dolce this season."

I perked up with an idea. "Do I get to DJ this time?"

She scoffed, "No. I saw what you tried to do at Jackson's party when you pranked the DJ. He never got over that." Her face flashed hurt for a second, before she composed herself again. "So no, I have that covered. Plus, I need you and Allison by my side all night."

I groaned, "Ugh, you make us sound like entourage!"

"All you have to do is stand there, look pretty, and entertain." She looked me up and down again, "On second thought, I'll help you with the look pretty part."

As she pranced away to greet Allison and chat with her, I ground my teeth in annoyance. I sighed when I realized that Cassie saw what just happened. She walked over to me, about to say something, when we got interrupted.

"Female Stilinski and Middleton, on the wall." Finstock shouted over the crowd of chatty teenagers. Erica shot us a sympathetic glance as she watched Cassie and I get our harnesses on.

"This is fascist way to run a gym period, Finstock." I complained at the bored older man in front of me.

"It's the wall or the rope." I paled at the thought of a rope.

Never again.

Never again.

Chuckling, he checked his list of victims once more. I slowly starting to climb. I wasn't afraid of heights or anything, I just hated the concept of a rock wall. But it was a hell of alot better than the rope of death. As I got closer to the middle of the wall, I heard Cassis say something.

"What?" I grunted as I pulled myself up higher.

"I said, I don't even understand how you and Lydia are friends. I mean, she's a whole lot meaner than you, she puts other people down, and she insults you."

I frowned at the girl next to me. "Cass, you don't know her like I do. Sure she pisses me off sometimes, but underneath all that, she's a good friend. And she won't be a bitch to you and Erica anymore, I won't allow it." This was a foreign feeling actually. I have never had to defend Lydia before, and it felt...weird.

Cassie grimaced, finally touching the top of the wall. "I'm sorry, Ellie. I didn't mean to say it like that."

I rolled my eyes playfully, waving her off. "Cass, we're friends. If it's on your mind, then say it. You need to speak your mind more often."

She nodded, heading down the same time as I was. When we reached the bottom, Cass slipped and took a hard fall on her ankle.

I heard gasps as people had begun to crouch down in front of her. I pushed through the crowd, muttering 'get out my way' as people began to protest to my rudeness. When I got to the front, Finstock was behind me.

"Ok, back up!" He said, causing the students to take a few steps back. Besides me, of course. I crouched down beside her, sighing sympathetically as she had an expression of pure agony on her face.

"Which one, Cass?" I asked her softly.

"The right! The right!" She managed to get out. She was already starting to sweat, this is bad. The nurse can't even fix this.

"Coach, she needs to get to the hospital." I informed him, looking at her badly sprained ankle. "She's got a bad sprain."

"Ok, you stay with her until her guardians show up." He instructed. "Ok, next! Stilinski! Erica!"

Aaron, I think, from class carried her over to the nurse's office until the ambulance could come and get her.

"Is your mom working today?" I questioned, as I took a seat next to her. Lucky for me, I was assigned to stay with her until her parents were on their way.

"No. My parents have been on vacation for three days." She admitted. "It's just me and Hashtag until wednesday." Hehe, Hashtag, the cat. A grin always makes it to my face when she mentions the orange tabby. "You still laugh at that that?"

"Uh yeah! Everytime I hear your cat's name I think of Twitter!" I defended, chuckling. She looked at me weirdly before joining in.

"I swear that you chuckle and cackle like the Joker sometimes." She commented, momentarily forgetting about her throbbing ankle.

"Why so serious?" I quoted the infamous madman, causing Cassie to raise her eyebrow at me. "Oh, you're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun." She countered, a little too quickly. A little after that, Cassie and I had finally made it to the hospital, where we met up with Mama McCall. After I gave her the rundown of the information, another gurney pulled in.

"Erica?" I recognized the blond. I tried to get to her, but Mama McCall stopped me ordering, "I'll check her out. You wait here until Dr. Burke finishes bandaging Cassandra."

"Okay." I grumbled, slumping into one of the waiting room chairs. It was right at that moment that I had realized that I was still in my gym attire. The spandex yoga pants and short-sleeved logo t-shirt was uncomfortable in the cool waiting room.

After about twenty minutes, a young nurse in red, named Ashley, came out with a clipboard. "Ellie, are you with Cassandra Middleton?"

"Yeah, how is she?" I asked, with concern seeping into my voice.

"She's doing okay, but her tissue's a bit torn. She'll probably need three weeks to heal." Ashley told me, causing me to slump my shoulders in defeat. "You can see her now, though. She's in room 26B."

"Thanks." Before she could leave, I asked something else. "What about Erica? Reyes?" I added when the blond looked confused.

"Oh, she's down in triage room 3." I nodded and walked in that direction, deciding to see Erica really quick.

I moved down the hall quickly, trying to cut my time in half. As I rounded the corner, I bumped into something hard. I scowled as I hit the ground, then looked up. My glare turned into confusion as my eyes rested on Derek Hale.

He smirked, lending his hand out. "Need a hand?" I narrowed my eyes at him as I took it, ignoring the shivers he sent down my spine as our fingers touched.

"You're so lucky that I can't punch you." I warned.

He scoffed, unimpressed. Well, he was impressed when I punched him awake a few weeks ago. "Don't you have school to attend to?" He countered, mockingly.

I looked around for anyone, before stepping closer to him. "Don't you have Isaac to attend to?" I retorted. He stayed silent. "Anyway, I'll have you know that I'm pre-med and an intern." I smiled proudly.

"Congrats." The leather-clad man stated boredly at me, before walking off. I would have been super-pissed at his rudeness if I hadn't started to check the man out. Annoying jerk or not, that ass could sure strut.

I turned around to continue down the hall, not noticing Derek's gaze on my back. When I neared triage, Erica was sleeping. I wanted to talk to her, but thought against it.I decided to leave her a message, stating that I would call her tonight, or see her in school tomorrow.

When I made it upstairs to Cassie's room, the the brunette, was staring sadly at the wall. She smiled softly as she waved me in. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I scolded, with a playful smile.

"They told me that I'd be here until tomorrow." Cassie murmured sadly. "But I won't be healed for three weeks!"

"Don't worry!" I calmed the freaked out brunette down. "I called your mom and my dad. I get to stay with you tomorrow. Your parents will be back on wednesday, since they decided to cut the trip early."

"Ok, thanks."

"I'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up, Cass." I told her, before leaving the hospital. When I got to school, my brother was raving about an outing with Allison, Lydia and Scott.

"You don't want to come, do you?" My brother asked, cautiously.

"Err. . . no! Cold slippery surfaces and I do not mix." I smacked his cheek lightly. "Have fun though, bro!"

* * *

**Okay so, it's 1:06 am, and I have a presentation to do soon. So I'm done here, and there will be more Derek and some unexpected Isaac meetings next chapter. Some REALLY big Islie scenes! Later babes!**

** REVIEW!**

**QUESTION: **_Favorite scene of any of the new Teen Wolf episodes! I will tell you mine next time I update!_

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


End file.
